The Riddle in me
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: Buffy Summers is not who her name says she is. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BtvsHP BANGEL
1. Wide eyed and on the brink of tears!

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary: **Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note: **The title is quite rubbish as I couldn't think of one at all. I believe Buffy is still 16 so I'll keep with that age! Buffy's mum was killed by Angelus! (Correct me otherwise ok?) So now I'm stuck with timings. A timeline says 1995 is the year of the maze and sadly it doesn't fit. So I'm making it 1998 at the end of the 4th book so it fits with Buffy being 16 but Buffy has just killed Angelus so would of slept with him at 16 ok? And with that note I begin!

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat **not, **own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Quote: **_What am I do with my life? You'll find it out no worry!__How am I supposed to know what's right? You've just got to enjoy it. I can't help the way I feel, for my life has been so over-protected." _**Overprotected by Britney Spears**

**Chapter one: Wide-eyed and on the brink of tears!**

In the middle of the Summers' front room sat Buffy who was still crying from the death of her mother. Yesterday was her funeral and three days ago her death. Buffy had refused to go live with her father as he had no part in her life and will never have either. As Giles was the closest fatherly figure she had she requested he lived in the house with her until she felt comfortable. She was still sorting through her mother's files, but was nearly finished now. She had just reached the file labelled "Buffy".

Sorting through the folder Buffy found the normal things like reports and important letters but something was out of place. Where the hell was her birth certificate? She looked again and finally found the document. She looked over it in shock; the names weren't hers or her parents…

**_Elizabeth Avada Riddle_**

**_Born; 4th September 1982 at 12:47 am. _**

**_At St. Mungo's hospital_**

**_Mother: Alexandra Amelia Lupin_**

**_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

Next to it in the folder was a slip of folded paper with an attached key which simply said "Buffy". Curiously Buffy opened the letter, it said;

_Dearest Buffy,_

_As I write this letter I know your either a. rummaging through my stuff again or b. I have died and you are sorting it out for yourself. I reckon it is b as my stuff is closely guarded since the last time. I know you will be grieving but Buffy don't cry too much because I and your father are not your birth parents. No, you weren't adopted technically as a man named Dumbledore gave you to us. Sadly there is a supernatural side to this too I guess you're attracted to it being the Slayer and all._

_To begin with I will go all out and say there is such thing as magic. Your father and I are wizards but we are what are called 'squibs' meaning we can not perform magic at all. Wizards use wands and have their own world. I can't explain everything so Dumbledore agreed when you discovered the truth he would tell all. This key is for my box I never used in my room, the one at my end of my bed. Inside there is a photo of your real mother, an article on your father, a key for your bank account, some other random stuff and something we call a portkey. It is the necklace and if you say 'Order of the Phoenix' it will transport you to Dumbledore's office at his magical school. I recommend closing your eyes for it!_

_I will warn you your real father is **not **at all nice,_

_Joyce_

Buffy stared at the letter a few moments in awe before ripping off the key and running to her 'mother's' old bedroom. She grabbed Giles from the bed and passed him the letter. After a few dear lords Buffy and Giles were sitting in front of her mother's box. While shaking, Buffy slowly put the key into the crate and opened it. She pulled out the key for her bank and stuffed it in her pocket. She then moved onto the photo of her mother, the real one. The photo moved.

How was this possible? It was like a mini video clip! There was a picture of her mother and some boy waving. Her mother was a brunette with slightly sunken blue eyes and the boy looked quite similar to her mother but was paler and looked more tired. She turned the picture over to see her moth…Joyce's writing. 'Remus and Alex Lupin, new year 1985. Remus is 16 and Alex is 21.' _"Maybe I have a mother and uncle still alive out there somewhere. I'm gonna have to see this dumbeldoo!"_ Buffy thought.

Next she grabbed the article on her father, he must be famous! But the picture was of a skull with two snakes coming from each socket resting over a house. As Buffy read the article her eyes stung with tears and her expression became ever more shocked…

_He Who Must Not Be Named kills mother of his spawn_

_Last night Alexandra 'Alex' Lupin was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named by the 'Avada Kedavra' killing curse. The child of his conceived through rape will be expelled from the magical community and will probably be drained of powers today. Alex's brother Remus was lucky enough to be out of the house that night or will probably have ended up with the same fate. However Remus was the unlucky one to find the dark mark lingering over the Lupin's household. Alex was yesterday buried peacefully in a private funeral at the Lupin crypt in the Hornchurch Graveyard. _

_He Who Must Not Be Named's child, Elizabeth, is currently being held at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. She will be given her fate tomorrow, but the minister of magic had this to say, "If you-know-who ever got hold of his child he would be capable of anything. The child may only be days old at the moment but is a bigger risk than you-know-who himself on the wizarding world!"_

_The belief of Elizabeth's fate is that she will be stripped of magic and then wiped of any memory of it. She will then probably be handed to a muggle orphanage. Remus Lupin is rumoured to dislike the child and wishes "it should be killed rather than have her powers bound". _

_It is believed by our sources that this child will be one powerful witch but people are still puzzled why He Who Must Not Be Named chose a half-blood for the child's mother. Many aurors believe that, "He has chosen a half-blood as he himself is a half-blood and it will show his power over them," Upon asking the Minister of Magic had no comment. _

Buffy stared up from the article and then handed it to Giles. After some more dear lords and bloody hells Buffy was determined to see Dumbledore. She grabbed the necklace and her birth certificate. Then at Giles' nod she muttered "order of the phoenix" and closed her eyes as her 'mother' had warned her. Then Buffy was engulfed in a white light. **(A/N was going to leave it here but wont!)**

**----------------------------------------------**

When Buffy opened her eyes she felt very sick and dizzy. She now stood in front of a man with a very long silver beard and half moon glasses. But the most bizarre thing was that they were standing in a small office with bookshelves, a desk, cupboards, a lot of clutter and a weird ginger bird.

"Dumbledore?" Buffy asked hopefully

"Yes, what seems to be the matter, err...?"

"Buffy and I am here about my parents" At this Dumbledore looked up at Buffy and she simply showed him the necklace she had used to get there. With a solemn nod Dumbledore showed her a seat and sat her down. Buffy pocketed her birth certificate; by the looks of things Dumbledore knew her story.

"Buffy as in Elizabeth? Well what do you know already?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"Yes Elizabeth Riddle. And I know that my father was a murderer who murdered my mother after she gave birth and that I may have an uncle out there somewhere called Remus Lupin who hates me!"

"To begin with I wish for you to not interrupt me during my tale. Firstly Remus does not hate you at all, he wished to take you into care himself but it was too much of a danger to the wizarding world back then. Your father was and still is a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter survived a killing curse from him and people believed it was the end of him. However he is still alive but not at large. Over the past almost 4 years Harry has faced him 3 times and defeated him in each. Your father is hated by the whole of the wizarding world except to those who serve him, namely the Death Eaters. He has killed many and tortured many and if he discovers you are actually alive and still magical he will do anything to get to you." Dumbledore breathed in and then continued explaining, "I will now create another portkey like the necklace on this can to where Remus is living, and you will be speaking to him as well."

He lifted up a glass ball from his desk. He then took out a long wooden stick, which Buffy guessed was a wand, and placed it on top of the ball and muttered "Portus," Dumbledore then put his hand on it and Buffy did the same and closed her eyes. Dumbledore mumbled something else Buffy couldn't quite pick up on and again they were engulfed by the light…

**----------------------------------------------**

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat in the dingy kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld palace simply eating their breakfast when Dumbledore entered the room with a young blonde girl.

"…I'm still amazed at this place! It was invisible and then you told me it was here and BAM! It appeared!" Buffy said amazed. She then noticed the two males, "And who are you two then?"

"I'm Sirius and this is Lupin." The black haired one replied, "And you are?"

Before Buffy could even reply Dumbledore hinted to Remus and pointed to down the hallway. Dumbledore led off and Remus followed but before Dumbledore left he gave Buffy a warning stare. Once he left Buffy tried to start a conversation with this Sirius.

"Erm… Hi! I'm Eliz… Buffy Summers. I'm new to this magic stuff, but is there anyway I can hear what their saying?"

"Well... I have no extendable ears here or anything else that we could use. And you really can't sneak up on Dumbledore! Even if you're an animagus, trust me I've tried!" Sirius replied Matter-of-factly. During this statement Buffy just stared, bewildered at what had been said.

"And an animagus would be a….?" Buffy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You really are new to this and American too what a plus!" He said sarcastically. Buffy frowned and stared expectantly at Sirius. He finally got the hint and added, "Oh animagus! I can turn into an animal, animagi, plural of animagus, can turn into animals," He then, to the shock of Buffy, turned into a black dog and then back again. Shortly after Sirius' transformation Dumbledore and a very wide eyed Lupin returned.

Sirius saw Dumbledore hinting towards the door and left in dog form. Dumbledore left straight after. Buffy remembered Dumbledore's words from earlier "Remus does not hate you at all," but still could not let the thought that Remus wanted her dead leave her head. And now she was alone in a room with her mum's brother, who was a wizard, staring at her wide-eyed and on the brink of either tears or anger. _"This is going to be one long day!"_ Buffy thought.

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: A short chapter to begin with and do you like her middle name? Avada from the curse I reckon it fits well! I've got another story coming out called "Summer Moonlight" and it's Buffy/Remus! I think I've found my fantasy pairing!**

**Bye for now,**

**Britt**


	2. English people, sheesh!

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary: **Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note: **I believe Buffy is still 16 so I'll keep with that age! Buffy's mum was killed by Angelus! A timeline says 1995 is the year of book four and sadly it doesn't fit. So I'm making it 1998 at the end of the 4th book so it fits with Buffy being 16 but Buffy has just killed Angelus so would of slept with him at 16 ok? Now I begin! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat **not, **own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **_Phoenix and the dragon _– Well I'm thanking you but you still insulted my DBZ fics. I understand if you prefer this more than my other Buffy fics as well there on hold as my thoughts are stumped.

_Allen Pitt _– Ahhh so many questions and the answers will come – that's your answer. But questions are, in my belief, the best part of the cliff-hanger! Spike and Dru sounds good to me, but will it happen?

_manticore-gurl071134, enchantedlight and spk _– Thanks! I like to believe that when a story is begun well it continues to surprise and keep up to the standard!

**Quote: **_"Why is the path unclear? When we know home is near. Understand we'll go hand in hand but we'll walk alone in fear. Tell me! Where do we go from here?" - _**Scooby gang in the Buffy episode "Once more with feeling". The song is called "Where do we go from here?"**

**Chapter Two: English people, sheesh!**

**Buffy's P.O.V:**

For at least a minute he stared at me with his pale blue eyes and run his pale fingers through his grey-streaked brown hair. I looked down to his cheap looking dress-thing he was wearing. They were not grand like Dumbleder's but patched and warn. I looked back up but I couldn't start the conversation as for all I know he could be planning to kill me. Hurry up and start the conversation for heaven sake! I am alive and apparently have magic. I wonder what he's gonna be like when he discovers I am The Slayer, a member of a very elite duo called the Chosen Two.

Well I'm not saying I'm happy he isn't my father I mean heck this staring English would be a lot better than Voldiemorot, was that his name? After this minute and forty one seconds he finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"Tea?" He asked humbly.

"Hell yes!" I replied simply "And now I guess its time for twenty questions now we have finished our staring match?" I added sarcastically. Yet as soon as I said that question I regretted it. Lupin's face went a bright scarlet and he then sat down with two mugs. He passed one to me and it tasted perfect, the heat comforted me completely. And then the questions began.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Normal P.O.V **

"You like the name Buffy, yes? You're definitely Elizabeth Avada Riddle, my sister and Lord Voldemort's daughter?" Lupin asked and then breathed heavily. At this question Buffy nodded and pulled out her birth certificate she had in her pocket. She handed it to Lupin who added about ten more dear lords to the total from Giles earlier. _"English people sheesh" _Buffy thought. Lupin handed it back and it was pocketed again.

"And you still possess magic?"

"Apparently" was all Buffy could reply as she herself was not even certain yet.

"And you're the Slayer?"

"Yea… Wait a minute I never said anything to Dumbleder about that!" Buffy quickly replied shocked.

"It's Dumbled_ore_. You did not mention it to him that you were the Slayer? Not even once,"

"No… so then how the hell does he know?"

"Dumbledore does have contacts I guess. Now as for living arrangements you have brought nothing at all with you?"

"I thought this would be a quick trip,"

"Well we must speak to Dumbledore about this as you will need protection from Voldemort if he ever did arise again…"

"Which isn't possible is it? I mean I've faced many evils but one power crazed dark wizard hunting for me isn't really my dream!"

"Sadly the Dark Arts may be able to bring him back, anyways enough with this sad talk we must talk to Dumbledore!" Lupin replied slightly cheerfully, "Dumbledore!" he yelled.

Almost instantly Dumbledore entered the room with a now human Sirius.

"Dumbledore and I will go into the lounge and discuss this matter. We will call you two when needed," Lupin said and then left the room with Dumbledore in tow.

**----------------------------------------------**

"So then did you get bored of being a dog?" Buffy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well… no! Dumbledore realized I was only in that form to listen in with my dog hearing. I heard Moony say 'Elizabeth Avada' and Dumbledore used that stupid spell to turn me human. I was worried his next word would be 'Kedavra' as in the killing curse! I told Dumbledore but he just chuckled," Sirius sighed and then looked down.

Buffy and Sirius' names were then yelled from the lounge. Sirius led on and Buffy followed. Buffy's feeling of nausea returned at the thought of Sirius discovering who her father was. She lowered her head to hide her slight tears forming in her eyes. She sat down beside Lupin who was slightly smiling.

"Sirius," Dumbledore began "It is time you learn the truth about our young arrival here. She is Alexandra Lupin's daughter. Remus here is her uncle. Her name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle and I believe you know the dark side to this tale?" Sirius nodded and let his mouth form a little o. Dumbledore continued,

"She is under threat if the Death Eaters discover her existence, and needs a lot of protection. So Remus and I have come to the conclusion, and at Buffy's agreement, that she should stay here during the summer and at Hogwarts for the rest of the year where she will be tutored by Remus and Hermione Granger. Buffy she is the smartest person in your year of the school. As the school has less than a month left you will stay there with Remus in a room and will be sorted later on. I believe you may enjoy watching the third task tomorrow it involves Harry Potter going through a maze filled with mystical creatures. You and Remus will attend the event. Sirius you may come in dog form if you wish the Minister will be there. Buffy and Remus should go to Buffy's house for her belongings. Money is of no issue she has a very large account that was left to Alex Lupin by Death Eaters and is now hers. You better be off now," Dumbledore picked up Buffy's necklace,

"It works two ways; it will take you back home and then back to my office. I will meet you there with Sirius as a dog; remember to say 'Order of the Phoenix'," Dumbledore finished.

Both Buffy and Lupin clutched the necklace and then he muttered the password to this portkey. Buffy closed her eyes once more as she was engulfed by the white light.

------------------------------------------

Once they had arrived back Lupin tapped Buffy on the shoulder so she could open her eyes now. She opened her eyes to find her self back in her 'mother's' bedroom in front of the still opened box. He then pocketed the portkey.

"I reckon you better talk with Giles. He's kinda my fatherly figure and watcher. You do know what that is yes?" Buffy asked while staring at the article on Voldemort that was on the bed. Lupin stared over to it a saw the picture on the article and his mouth formed an o shape.

"Watcher is the Slayers mentor if memory serves," Lupin replied whilst trying to draw Buffy's attention away from the article on the bed.

"Yes well I'll go get Giles and you two talk and I'll be in my room packing! Giles" Buffy said but yelled the last word. Almost instantly she could hear his footsteps running up the stairs and then down the hallway. Giles then entered the room red-faced from all the running.

"Buffy you're back! And you brought, I guess this is, Dumbledore with you. Rupert Giles nice to meet you," Giles said while panting.

"Erm… I'm Remus Lupin, Buffy's mother's brother. It was very nice for you to call me by a wise wizards name however! I wish to talk to you about Buffy's parentage and living arrangements if you don't mind. There is some need to speak with you though." Lupin stared at Buffy and taking the hint Buffy went to her room to pack while they had their adult talk.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Buffy P.O.V**

Ok then I better begin with tops and Slayer stuff. I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed my "Slayer bag" as Willow had called it and began throwing clothes onto my bed. But then I had a thought, what would I tell my Sunnydale friends about this? Would I be allowed to tell them anything about it as if Voldemort did arise he would do anything? Would it put them at risk if they knew? I'll have to ask Remus!

I went to my jewellery box and began looking through it at what to take. I slowly reach the section of the box dedicated to Angel. There lay the Claddagh ring he gave me and the cross. In my wardrobe was his coat. I do not know how to mourn him; he killed my mother as Angelus but then turned back to Angel when I had to kill him. Fate seemed to be toying with me! I will have to let go of these or else it will always give me the memories. Lupin will allow me to go to his house, I hope. For someone clued up on the Slayer I hope he's never heard of Angelus!

I picked up the ring and cross and stuck them in my pocket. I ran to the wardrobe slightly in tears and grabbed Angel's old duster. I then grabbed a small bag and stuffed the coat inside so Giles won't see me take it. I continued to pack shoes, trousers, photos, make-up, dresses, tops, winter stuff and other random objects from my room. In the end I had almost packed the entire room.

I then realised it would be best if I snuck out rather than saying "Hey I'm going to mourn my ex boyfriend who happened to be a Vampire that turned evil and tried to kill me. I'll be back in five minutes!" I picked up the small bag with Angel's duster in and wrote a note to Giles and Lupin;

_Lupin and Giles,_

_I will be back in around five minutes I have a few things I have borrowed and should give back!_

_See ya,_

_Buffy_

And with the note placed on my bed I snuck out my window for probably the last time.

**----------------------------------------------**

I wandered up to his mansion on Crawford Street in slight tears. When I stood before the grand building I burst into tears. With tears streaming I opened his door for the last time. I sat down at the spot when he had died because of me. Acathla was now gone, my friends had it buried again but in small pieces. I sat there and let the tears fall. And from my bag I pulled out his duster and lay it flat. I then lay the Cross on top of his coat with the ring inside the circle of the chain.

I stood there for a few moments and let my tears drop onto my memorial. I looked around his house and noticed the room where this terror began, where on my sixteenth birthday I turned Angel into Angelus through love. I looked one last time at his house and possessions before walking out of his door and letting it close behind me.

I ran back to my house on Revello Drive trying to fight the tears. By the time I reached my house I had stopped crying but had red, puffy eyes. I walked inside to be greeted by Giles and from the look on his face I believe he realized I had gone to pay Angel my last respects. I wandered up to my 'mother's' room to find Lupin sat on the bed looking over the picture of him and his sister. His eyes seemed slightly cloudy and I didn't think he noticed me. I coughed to show I was there and he dropped the picture. He blinked a few times to hold back the tears and stood up.

I led him downstairs to the lounge were Giles was sitting on the couch. There better not be more adult talk as I've had enough of being treated like a child! My bags were already in the lounge.

"Well you better be off now, Buffy. It was fun the time I spent with you but with these grave times you must be off. I believe you will be going shopping for your wizarding stuff. Be careful Buffy and keep in touch. I'll think of a story for your friends. Remus you take care of her and you should transport her bags now," Giles ended this with a hug while Lupin touched my bags with his wand in turn and they vanished.

Then Lupin took the necklace from his pocket and I gave Giles a final hug. I closed my eyes and held the necklace. When I opened them I was in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore, Sirius as a dog, Lupin and a short fat man who kept looking over me like I was dirt.

**----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: There's another chapter done and who is this short fat man? Guess it right and get one teaser from each of the next two chapters. And I mean no offence to the English as I myself am English and it isn't all about tea down here! I do have a question though – When does Harry get his firebolt from Sirius? Answer in a review or pm please! Thanks.**

**Until my next update,**

**Britt**


	3. Heir of Slytherin?

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. For locations I have used the Harry Potter Lexicon map of Diagon Alley and for items I have used Mugglenet and Potters Prophecy. The chapters are getting longer yes and now I begin! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **_SFBKludge _– Thanks for the FYI! I made her that age for her to fit in with the maze and Harry's year. Reasons for this will come later!

_Just Me Prime_ – me too! I'm just writing about it!

_Kimbclar_ – Winner! I'll pm you the hints!

_Blood Roses18_ – thanks I've lost my POA and GOF! Makes sad face

_Allen Pitt_ – Well blood will be interesting, that's your answer. Thanks for it and the questions will be answered! Yes he'll have his coat the poor little puppy. Sadly it wasn't Flitwick.

_The Phoenix and the dragon _– Thanks for the info someone else said too. I wasn't being insulting, but I'm still better than you at HP than you! Smirks

_Raggedy gal –_ ANOTHER WINNER! I agree, die fudge die! The house is in this chapter and a good idea for Giles! I might use it!

**Quote:** _"…Going through the motions, losing all my drive. I can't even see if this is really me and I just wanna be… Alive!"**– **_**Buffy in the episode "Once more with feeling". The song is called "Going through the motions?"**

**Chapter Three: Heir of Slytherin? **

_Then Remus took the necklace from his pocket and I gave Giles a final hug. I closed my eyes and held the necklace. When I opened them I was in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore, Sirius as a dog, Lupin and a short fat man who kept looking over me like I was dirt._

----------------------------------------------

He still stared at Buffy for longer than Lupin did. But rather than shock in his eyes there was fear and anger. He looked like he meant business and would do anything in his power to get it.

"And I would like to know who you are. No offence, I'm new to this magic stuff! My names Buffy Summers," Buffy asked politely.

"I am the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and I believe that you should never have even been introduced to our world!" He breathed and then turned to Dumbledore, "I do hope that was an authorized port key Dumbledore!" Fudge then turned back to Buffy "And your name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, and you are the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named and are…"

"… Minister of Magic I firstly believe her name should be Lupin as Voldemort…" Fudge shuddered, "…Did not marry my sister! Secondly Buffy is short for Elizabeth and thirdly she has as much right to be here as you do!" Remus cut in. He turned and smiled at Buffy. Sirius growled at the minister.

"Someone with your 'illness' should not even be allowed near anyone close to He Who Must Not Be Named! Your kind used to be employed by him and I believe…" Fudge added snidely before he was interrupted by Dumbledore. Buffy simply stared at Remus, what was wrong with him?

"…Cornelius and Remus please calm yourselves. Remus take Buffy to Diagon Alley using this portkey which will take you to the Leaky Cauldron, and Cornelius it is authorized and the other was two. Buffy's key for Gringotts is in her pocket I believe. Cornelius I will be discussing the matter of Ms. Summers with you soon. Padfoot please go to Hagrid," Dumbledore replied calmly. Sirius left the office after the command, "But first Ms. Summers you must be sorted into a house, your father was in Slytherin and Remus and his friends were all in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said and then raised his wand to above the bookshelf

"Accio hat!" He yelled the last two words and a hat shot down into his hand.

Buffy sat down bewildered at why a hat was needed for her sorting. Dumbledore placed the hat down onto Buffy's head and then she began to hear voices in her head.

"_Ah Ms. Riddle I wondered how long it would be," _

"_It's Lupin or Summers if anything, definitely not Riddle!"_

"_But it is the name of your father so it will be yours. And just like him you are an heir of Slytherin so that may be a wise house to place you in…"_

"_But my mother never married Voldemort, so I am actually a Lupin! Please Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!"_

"_But you will be referred to in the wizarding world as his child not as Lupin's. You would be great in Slytherin yet you are loyal and brave like Gryffindor due to being the Slayer,"_

"_And who told you everything, hey? I'm still going with the not Slytherin vote!"_

"_I know all that is in your head. You are determined to not follow your father's footsteps I see, and he was in Slytherin,"_

"_Not Slytherin!"_

"_Well I guess it must be…" _Thehat began in Buffy's head,

"_Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin! I don't care if I'm an heir or not!"_

"….GRYFFINDOR!" This was yelled out loud for everyone to hear.

Buffy stared over to Lupin who was grinning. Buffy smiled back, she would ask him about the 'Heir of Slytherin' and 'your kind' business later. Fudge simply stared away as if it meant nothing. Then Dumbledore walked over and removed the hat from Buffy's head and placed it back on top of the bookshelf. He was even slightly smiling. Dumbledore walked back over to the group.

"Well done Ms. Summers!" Dumbledore began, "Now you must be off to Diagon Alley, Remus I recommend taking Floo to Diagon Alley. My fireplace works. Ms. Summers I believe you are unfamiliar with Floo you will go first and Remus will follow. Take a handful of the powder in the pot, but not until you know what to do! You will then drop the handful onto the fire. It will turn green. Step into the fire place, onto the green flame, and clearly say 'Diagon Alley'. I recommend not breathing in near the fire," Dumbledore concluded.

He then handed the pot to Buffy and she took a handful of the blue powder. She stood in front of the fire as direct and held her handful of powder over the fire. She turned her head over her shoulder and took a deep breath. Buffy then dropped the powder into the fire and it roared and turned green like Dumbledore had said. She then stepped onto the fire and yelled as clearly as she could "Diagon alley!" She then felt as if she was being pulled down by an invisible line and she fell into a tunnel of light.

Speeding through the tunnel, at what Buffy believed to be the speed of light, Buffy head began to spin. All around her was green light and then blue light. She was speeding through this tunnel like there was no tomorrow. Nausea began to overcome Buffy and a headache began to form from all the spinning. She finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. _"Yes, I might finally wake up from this nightmare!" _Buffy thought. She reached the end and was chucked out at the end.

----------------------------------------------

Buffy lay there for a few moments, hoping that the room would stop spinning, before remembering that Lupin would be coming after her. She rolled over away from the fire and Lupin came flying out. They were surrounded by manikins and material of all lengths and colors. They sat for a few minutes until they felt fit enough to walk and headed out of the place.

"Where was that?" Buffy asked while eyeing up all the shops.

"Random second-hand shop for clothes," Buffy's eyes lit up at Lupin's statement, "By clothes I mean robes but it's not the best place Madame Malkins is. To begin with I believe we'll start with money at Gringotts, this way," They began to walk down the street.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

Together we were walking down the street when the thought of the "Heir of Slytherin" comment the hat had made returned to my mind. I couldn't ask Lupin about it here as we were in earshot of a few people. I would also have to ask him what Fudge meant by "your kind". From my Slayer sense I don't sense anything so he can't be evil. He could be like Angel was…

And even though I had tried to prevent it his memory entered my head again. Tonight I will probably have another dream with him and me in sunlight with no care in the world, and then I will wake up and be yanked from my paradise. I wasn't really paying attention to where Lupin was taking me as I was too deep in "dead-boy thoughts" as Xander had called it. Lupin tapped me on the shoulder and I think he's probably been trying to talk to me.

"Sorry, I was deep in thoughts I wasn't ignoring you," I muttered while staring at the floor.

"Don't worry; this building in front of us is Gringotts!" Lupin announced.

I looked up to see I was now stood in front of a huge white rock, I guess marble or something like that, building with gargoyles on top. We walk in and, to my fright, see hideous short creatures. I poke Lupin and he slightly chuckles.

"Oh they're goblins," I stare at him, eyebrows raised. "Completely harmless of course! There just good bankers,"

We walked over to one of the many booths and were greeted by another goblin. I tried to keep a straight face but kept failing.

"Miss Lupin here would like to make a withdrawal from vault…" Lupin began to the goblin he then turned to me, "Pass me your key," I then took my key out of my pocket and handed it to Lupin and he turned back to the goblin, "Vault 247 and here's the key," He then placed the key on the desk and the goblin picked it up with its wrinkled, hairy hand.

He came out from behind the booth and in one of the silliest voices I'd ever heard said "Follow me," On the silliest voice comment he was up against Xander and he did hold the crown at the moment. If goblins are real I wonder about other fantasy creatures. Dragons would be cool and maybe even mermaids.

The goblin led us to a back room by the look of things, but there was looked to be a mine cart. Lupin stepped in and I simply followed, bewildered at why a cart was needed to with draw some money. Suddenly we sped off forwards. I closed my eyes as I was too close to being sick with all this wizard transport. By the looks of things they liked speed, lots of speed, and feeling sick or dizzy. Man wizards are speed-a-holics! I was then tapped on the shoulder again. By the looks of things we were slowing down

"You did exactly what I did on my first trip to Gringotts. I reckon all this travel has made your head spin. Should I collect your money for you? I do have a satchel here and you're unfamiliar with the money," Lupin asked

I just nodded and then noticed we had stopped and the goblin was opening my vault. The door opened slowly but I could still see the glittering of gold with it slightly open. When it opened fully I let my mouth fall open, my vault was filled with gold, silver and bronze coins. Lupin went in and grabbed a few handfuls of each type of coin and placed them in the bag. I closed my eyes again, we would be moving soon and I don't want to play "Puke on a Goblin".

----------------------------------------------

**Back to Normal P.O.V**

Buffy and Remus exited the bank and headed back the way where they had come from, before the bank. Buffy was amazed as she passed many amazing shops. There were many pets including cats and a very fat rabbit that morphed into a hat at the shop next to Gringotts. Next to that was a joke shop called "Gambol and Japes". In the window it displayed No-Heat fireworks and many other prank items. _"I will be buying some of those," _thought Buffy.

They then passed the robe shop they had arrived in first and then a small pointless shop, or at least in Buffy's opinion. Soon Lupin stopped and began to explain to Buffy about the shop.

"This is Olivanders; the best wand making shop in Diagon Alley by far," Lupin announced. Buffy stared at the shop in front of her. It was quite small and for a display in the window there was simply a wand on a purple cushion. Buffy and Lupin entered the narrow shop.

Inside there was walls covered with shelves which held boxes, long and thin boxes. Buffy believed that they held the wands but could not be sure. The bell chimed again as the door had just closed. An old man came out from the shadows of the back of the shop.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More descriptions next chapter! And isn't this cute Buffy's puzzled at everything that must be a first! Review please, add criticism if you wish I do need some advice!**

**Until my next post,**

**Britt**


	4. Shopping with the halfblood daughter

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND THE NEXT IS VERY LONG! **People who recieved the teaser: **I wrote "Guess" instead of "Guest", sorry i'm on a different computer! For locations I have used the Harry Potter Lexicon map of Diagon Alley and for items I have used Mugglenet and Potters Prophecy. The chapters are getting longer yes and now I begin! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **_Phoenix and the Dragon - _Thanks my Potter fic will still beat yours though Smirks! I'm updating as fast as i can!

_Enchantedlight - _Ahh my dedicated reviewer thanks.

_Allen Pitt - _Thats the longest review i've ever had, congrats! The sensing thing I agree with i mean come on, she didn't sense Oz, why sense Lupin! Well the Slayer is quite unknown in the Wizarding world where Voldemort is! Spike/Dru is a good idea. She saw the death of her cousin, that's why she hates hospitals (Correct me if im wrong). The wand is in this chapter, i think it's a rather clever idea.Does Voldemort know she's a Slayer yet though, hey?

_Just me Prime - _Thanks it was fun to write.

**Quote:** _"Life's a show and we all play our parts. And when the music starts we open up our hearts," _**– Buffy singing in "Once more, With Feeling". The song is called "Something to sing about".**

**Chapter Four: Shopping with the Half-blood daughter**

"_This is Olivanders; the best wand making shop in Diagon Alley by far," Lupin announced. Buffy stared at the shop in front of her. It was quite small and for a display in the window there was simply a wand on a purple cushion. Buffy and Lupin entered the narrow shop._

_Inside there was walls covered with shelves which held boxes, long and thin boxes. Buffy believed that they held the wands but could not be sure. The bell chimed again as the door had just closed. An old man came out from the shadows of the back of the shop._

----------------------------------------------

Buffy stared at the old man for a few moments. Her slayer senses where slightly tingling but, like Angel was, she didn't feel evil just demon. She surveyed him up and down but couldn't really she that much wrong with him.

"Miss Lupin would like a wand please Mr. Ollivander," Lupin asked politely. _"He seems to have a thing of saying my names Lupin, good on him!" _Buffy thought.

"Oh yes, the Miss Lupin. I believed I sensed power in you," Mr. Ollivander began. _"So that's it then! He's a Sensing demon!" _Buffy thought. "What is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander continued.

Buffy looked over to Lupin bewildered at what Mr. Ollivander had just asked her. Lupin muttered "What hand you write with," into her ear and she stuck out her right arm. Mr Ollivander then began measuring Buffy's height and arm length. Once satisfied he exited into the back for a moment and reappeared with a box. He opened the box and took out the wand.

"Nine and a half inches, Willow and Unicorn hair; good for spells," He began. He gave Buffy and end of the wand and she held it, just looking at it, "Give it a wave then," Mr. Ollivander insisted. Wondering for the reason why this was needed, Buffy waved the wand and broke the vase sitting in the corner of the shop.

"Don't worry, I'm insured for breakages, that wand was too swishy," He began and disappeared into the back of the shop again. He soon reappeared with another of those boxes. "Now then, let's continue. Nine inches, Red wood, dragon heart string, give it a wave!" He handed the wand to Buffy and she again waved the wand but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and took it back, and then came back with another wand.

"An interesting combination, very interesting choice indeed. Nine inches, Willow, Werewolf hair and baby phoenix feather, quite a powerful wand andexcellent at spell work."

Buffy took the wand in her hand and power rushed through her. Her hair was blown up by a sudden up ward gust that surrounded her.

"The wand chooses the witch. There is an interesting side to this wand though, Miss. Summers. I remember every wand I sell. This wand connects your two bloodlines. He Who Must Not Be Named connects with the feather and the Lupin line with the werewolf hair. Harry Potter connects with the feather as well. You feathers come from the phoenix from where Mr. Potter's and He Who Must Not Be Named's feathers came from as a baby. The werewolf hair comes from a very close relative of your mother. You will be powerful at spells, Miss. Summers I predict it. That will be 7 Galleons," He explained. Buffy handed over seven of the gold coins and together with Lupin they exited the shop.

----------------------------------------------

They walked back up the road together for more school supplies. Together they passed Gringrotts and walked into a shop two shops down from there named "Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions". Inside Buffy saw more manikins and how it was similar to the shop they had landed in earlier. A small woman in purple robes, who Buffy guessed was Madam Malkin, was standing by a manikin waiting for customers. She noticed Buffy and Remus and walked over to them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked politely.

"Buffy here would like a fit for her 5th year, she's new to Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor," Lupin answered

"And I would like some normal robes, blue or purple please," Buffy butted in before Lupin could object. Madam Malkin walked off to the back of the shop, to get material Buffy guessed.

A few re-fittings and measurements later Lupin and Buffy left the shop happy with there purchases. Buffy had insisted that robes for outside school would be needed too if she was going to fit in, and the velvet purple robes would do nicely. Buffy walked passed a huge shop which Lupin said they would go back to at the end.

They walked into a stationary shop next door and brought some quills, ink and colour-changing ink. At Lupin's annoyance Buffy insisted on buying him a peacock quill like hers and won the argument. They moved to a shop at the beginning of Diagon alley for a cauldron and then to the Apothecary for some ingredients. They moved to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies were Buffy's eyes were fixed on the "Firebolt" in the window. She wanted it but wanted to save her money first so moved on.

They continued buying more school stuff like scales and a telescope. They even stopped for a chocolate and raspberry ice cream. Lupin had told Buffy earlier about an owl but now she stood in the shop she was stuck for choice. She had narrowed it down to either tawny or snowy but was still stuck. In the end she closed her eyes and brought the tawny. It was christened "Scooby" in the memory of Buffy's friends. She brought more stuff included things for the owl and she was nearly done except for school books.

Lupin directed Buffy down the street to the huge store next they passed earlier named "Flourish and Botts". Lupin being the book-loving type was instantly distracted by a book named "The Dark Arts Outsmarted" but soon ignored it and walked on muttering "Christmas". Buffy passed many interesting but weird books including "Charm your own cheese" and "One-minute feasts – it's magic!" They soon walked to the section of the shop called "Hogwarts".

"Hermione says she will lend you text books from previous years so we don't have to worry about them, but this is a big exam year so we will buy the books they will get for the sixth year," Lupin explained

He began to look on the shelves and throw books into Buffy's cauldron she was holding. Weight wasn't an issue as being the slayer she was strong enough to probably hold the shelf they were on. A few titles Buffy picked up on but they didn't mean anything to her really. They paid to there expenses and Buffy sneaked off and brought Lupin the book he was interested in, it was the least she could do for him taking her in.

"That's our trip done then! I'll tell you what's happening when we get to Padfoot's house. We'll be going back by apparation so hold on and close your eyes," Lupin said to Buffy. She did as he said and closed her eyes to be only taken over by feeling sick again. Lupin poked her and she was in the front room of Sirius house standing in front of Sirius.

"Did you get everything then?" Sirius asked and Buffy nodded as a reply. They were eating cakes but were interrupted by a loud yelling.

----------------------------------------------

"MUDBLOODS, FILTHY MUDBLOODS ARE IN MY NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! THE SIT ON MY COUCH AND EAT MY FOOD. SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE INSULTING OUR FAMILY NAME! I SHOULD HAVE BLASTED YOU OF THE FAMILY TREE YEARS…"

"Quiet mother I have a very important guest. She's half-blood yes, but if you were here you would be kissing her feet!"

"HALF-BLOOD! YOU RECKON I WOULD SPEAK TO A HALF-BLOOD! BLOOD TRAITORS, WHAT IS SHE A WEASLEY!"

"No, a Riddle now shut up!"

"RIDDLE, RIDDLE! AS IN A GAUNT? AS IN THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER? HE HAD A HALF-BLOOD DAUGHTER…." She rambled on quieter though. Buffy stared a Sirius wondering if he understood the meaning of 'secret identity', but he kept smiling back. He was happy as tomorrow was the final task for Harry and he had the chance to win.

Buffy, Sirius and Lupin ate then Buffy went to her temporary room and red some things in her new books. She then slowly drifted to sleep, happy about tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N a shorter chapter because the next is way long! Can anyone tell me if Mrs. Black is a big death eater sort of character? Next chapters gonna be gonna be good. Yes it's the maze!  I am so excited about writing it. It does not show what Harry has to do though I warn that now. **

**Until the one we've all been waiting for, which i have written. Smirks,**

_**Britt **_


	5. Open your eyes, Elizabeth

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. Long, LONG chapter and did I mention it's long? This will mostly be in Buffy's Point of View! For items I have used Mugglenet and Potters Prophecy. The chapters are getting longer yes (Except for the last) and now I begin with the chapter we have all been waiting for! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **_Allen Pitt_ - Yep this isthe "oh dear" chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, i made it long as i wanted at least one EXTREMELY long chapter in my story!

_Enchantedlight _- Like always you are pleased so thanks!

_P.H. Wise _- Yay my first flame. Well it's kind of a flame but it's a gentle one in my book. Thanks, I thought the reviews were too good, I'll try to follow your advice! Please review or PM me when you see something wrong etc!

**Quote:** _"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the God damn door, no it's much better to face these things with a sense of poise and rationality! Again…" _**– Panic! At the disco, "I write sins not tragedies" **

**Chapter Five: Open your eyes, Elizabeth**

**Buffy P.O.V **

I woke up early that morning and read through my spell books again. I could attempt lumos but only for about a second and it would flash off again like a broken light bulb. I did the normal morning thing like breakfast and training and I wore my new purple robes. I then came downstairs and did a side-along apparation with Lupin and Sirius, but as a dog so I'll say Padfoot. I then was standing in front of a humble country pub called "The Three Broomsticks".

I headed down the road after Lupin and Padfoot until we stood in front of some huge gates which were in front of a huge castle. I stared around and noticed a kidditch pitch, or was it kudditch, anyways basically it was gigantic and beautiful and had everything that anyone could need. We walked up the grounds towards some stands which were already flocked with people. I looked down to my watch it was time for the event to begin.

Four people walked down to the beginning of the maze behind me. I saw Harry from his glasses and I guessed Fleur as she was the only girl. Dumbledore said a few words but I didn't really listen because well he talks too much. A bang was sounded and Harry and another boy entered the maze. I yelled and cheered but the maze closed behind them. Soon after the other boy entered and then Fleur.

I walked over to a stand covered with Gryffindor students to introduce myself. I asked after 5th years as that would be the year I would be in. A bushy haired girl and a ginger boy came over nicely.

"Hello this is Ron and I am Hermione and your name is?"

"Buffy, if you want last names I kinda have two,"

"You wouldn't be who Dumbledore asked me to tutor would you?" I nodded and this and she smiled, "Oh and don't worry about last names now,"

"No, American and new to this magic stuff so you'll have to explain everything remember!"

"So what will you will be taking for O.W.Ls?" Ron asked and I stared to Hermione expectantly. She took the hint and explained.

"Exams I reckon since you're staying with Lupin and…" She leant in close and her voice turned to a whisper, "Sirius that you will be told," her voice rose again as the secret had ended, "You will be taking DADA with Lupin around, charms is likely, transfiguration and probably potions. Also herbology, history of magic, astrology, care of magical creatures and maybe muggle studies, don't bother with divination I quit that thankfully!"

"Ok then I'm doing what she just said…" and at that point I was cut off by an upward shot from a wand that looked by a firework. "…and I hope that's not Harry!"

"I think we best see who it is and greet Lupin, this way" Hermione said worried at the thought of who was in danger. We ran over to the entrance of the maze. I slowed to a jog when the maze opened up again. Then my world faded to black.

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Hermione and Ron greeted Lupin and waited for Buffy to catch up. After a minute they turned around and saw no sign of her. They stared at Lupin

"Em… Lupin can you see Buffy, she was just behind us?" Hermione asked worried

"No, where have you come from?" Lupin asked with a paler face.

"Gryffindor stand" And when those words ended Lupin ran towards the Gryffindor stand. When he reached the stand there was no sign of her so he yelled her name a few times. After no reply Lupin ran directly towards Dumbledore with a face as pale as a sheet.

He reached Dumbledore quicker than he expected due to the sprint he had put on. He grabbed Dumbledore and took him into an empty place with Padfoot.

"Buffy…. Missing…. No… Sign!" Lupin panted. Dumbledore stared around and looked at Sirius who was panting.

"I'll get Alistor to search for her" And with that Dumbledore walked off. Lupin then fell to his knees with his head in his hands. Padfoot came to comfort him and Lupin laid his head of his back and began to sob.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

I awoke from the darkness but kept my eyes close to try and trick them I was still in my slumber. I could not hear anything but I could sense their presence. I tried to think of something I read to get my out of this. I couldn't Floo, apparate, disapparate or use a portkey so there goes the escape plan. Think of what Lupin taught you last night Buffy, think! Oh yeah!

_-Flashback-_

"_As you can guess you will be in grave danger if the death eaters attempt to capture you so there will be a few rules. First keep your wand on you at all times, second keep to the last name Summers unless you are around people you know to be trustworthy then you can use Lupin and thirdly if you ever need me use your patronus," Lupin began and I simply stared at him on the last word. What the hell was a patronus?_

"_I will teach you the patronus spell now, it sends out a message. It is very difficult to master so you won't get it straight away! The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' with no special movements, I wish for you to keep trying this," He concluded._

_With that instruction I lifted my wand and with all my might yelled "Expecto Patronum!" A shape was not produced from my wand but a silvery wisp._

"_Very good for a first try, I must go to see em… Sirius, it is almost sundown. I will be out tonight, Goodnight for now Buffy," Lupin concluded and left the room. I continued to practise my spell until the full moon shined in the sky. There still was only a wisp when I fell to sleep…_

_-End flashback-_

I reached for my wand in my robe and took a hold of it, secretly. This would have to work or it would be noticed I was awake. I may not know my kidnapper but I'm bloody sure they're evil! Oh my god I'm turning English! I pointed my wand down and muttered "Expecto Patronum" only to have silver smoke again.

"M-master, she is awake!" Oh crap! I tried to keep my eyes closed to convince whoever this master was I was asleep but it was no use he somehow knew.

"Pettigrew bring her to me," A voice croaked. It sounded weak and feeble but I was getting uber-evil waves off of it. I was then lifted and brought in front of someone. I refused to open my eyes I would continue to try convincing them I was asleep. The longer I was asleep the more time I had stalled.

"Open your eyes, daughter," I tried to hold my gasp when he said that. I was now sitting in front of my murderous father; Lord Voldemort. I would keep my eyes closed for as long as I could. I could not run, for some reason I couldn't even move. Oh, I get it they've paralysed me!

"Open your eyes, Elizabeth or I will force you too," I still refused, I would not take threats off my father. He breathed deeply and began again, "You have forced me Elizabeth, and Pettigrew use the Cruciatus!" I then was hit by a blast of unbelievable pain. But I am the Slayer I can survive this, I am the Chosen One, I killed my one true love and I died once. Pain was nothing.

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Dumbledore came rushing back to Lupin with a glum look on his face.

"Alistor is missing too," Dumbledore sighed.

"Have you searched his office?" Lupin asked panicked, "It's my entire fault, all my fault…"

"Remus do not blame yourself, once the maze is finished a full search shall begin. I believe Harry and Cedric are very close to the end as the sphinx has just opened. Just calm down Remus, Buffy will be fine."

And Lupin ended this sentence silently with an "I hope" before rushing to sob on Padfoot again.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

The pain finally stopped, Voldemort must have guessed I didn't mind it, that much. I lay there again and relaxed, I had passed the first stage of torture. This wasn't torture compared with what Angelus did, he was eviler than Voldemort. Angelus had ruined my chance of true love and brutally murdered Jenny Calendar. She may have been a traitor but she was Giles' girlfriend…

"Crucio" And again the pain hit me, but this time twice as worse. Ow! No this is nothing! I would never open my eyes if I could, never! I pictured Angelus again and the pain was replaced again.

"Daughter you have better than I believed, and here comes Mr. Potter" At this my eyes shot open. Voldemort then yelled, well as loud as he could "Kill the spare" and a green flash lit up the area for a moment. I sat up, oh I could finally move, and I was no longer paralysed! I ran towards the light. I watched the body of the other triwizard boy hit the wall, dead. But Voldemort had not done the deed, a short, fat, man did. He was probably the stuttering idiot from earlier, twat!

I began to run over to Harry but he was cornered by, did Voldemort say Pettigrew earlier? I saw Harry back into a statue only to be imprisoned by it. I began to run to him only to have Wormtail turn around and paralyse me again. I will get that short barstard! He lifted me again and lay me at Harry's feet.

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

"Dumbledore is there any sign of mad-eye yet?" Lupin asked desperately.

"Yes actually, he said he was in the toilet when we searched for him," Dumbledore replied but he was still calm.

"Are they anywhere near the end of the maze?" Lupin was becoming less nervous but only slightly.

"Yes I believe Harry and Cedric are very close," Dumbledore replied and walked off.

Lupin sat there next to Padfoot for more time, but this time he wasn't sobbing. He was crying.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

Harry kept struggling and saying he would get out of this. I was happy I was away from Voldemort but unhappy that Harry was in grave danger. I would be no use though; I was as useful as a plumber with no tools. Where did that come from? Anyways that isn't important. Pettigrew returned with an alien looking shrivelled thing and began to speak.

"Bone of the father," And he took up a bone from near me and took it somewhere out of my view and dropped it in a liquid from the sound of the splash. "You will renew your son" He then returned in front of me and Harry.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given" He then chopped his hand off and that was too dropped into something as well. "You will revive your master," He then stood in front of me.

"Blood of the daughter and the enemy, unwillingly given," He then came to me and slashed my stomach, I wanted to hold the wound put couldn't due to the slight moving problem. He put a small glass bottle beneath the wound and collected some of the blood. He did the same to Harry but he refused to keel over. He was brave and by the look of it full of fighting spirit. Pettigrew collected Harry's blood with mine and shook them together and they were added to wherever the other things were. "You will resurrect your father and foe,"

At those words Harry stared down to me, he had picked on the "I am Voldemort's daughter" comment. I tried to move again and almost succeeded. Pettigrew then walk over to where I was with Voldemort and picked him up. The shrivelled alien left off him and dropped him into where everything else was. Pettigrew came to me and turned to me so I could see what was happening, thanks… not! Before me was a cauldron and a newly human Voldemort was standing in it.

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Lupin still sat next to Padfoot but with two red, puffy eyes. Ron and Hermione had joined him to comfort him. Lupin simply believed the death eaters had Buffy and it was his fault for not protecting her. Or maybe he shouldn't have called her Buffy Lupin too much. Or maybe he should have helped her more with her patronus. Maybe he should have done a lot of things but he didn't and that's why Buffy is in danger.

He didn't believe it wasn't his fault. He didn't believe there was nothing he could have done because there must have been. And in his thoughts he was praying for her unlikely safe return.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

The first command Voldemort had given when he had arose was to tie me up next to Harry. I could move again, yes, but the ropes were spelled and I couldn't break them. Next a load of Voldemort's followers came in a fog of black smoke. Now Voldemort was walking around them. He pulled masks off a few and said there names.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Malfoy," He began pulling of there masks. The last one, Malfoy, fell to his knees and begged. What a suck-up!

"Master I could not have come back…." Malfoy began only to be cut off.

"No excuses Malfoy, the only one who searched for me was Pettigrew and that was through fear,"

"Master I came to serve…"

"Silence Pettigrew it was through fear of Black and Lupin,"

"And this here next to Mr. Potter is my daughter who I have finally found. Together she will help me take the wizarding world," He walked over to me to place one of his newly overly long fingers on my face.

"I have two questions," I piped up "First, how did you find me?"

"I hoped you would have asked this. I found some leads on a girl with extra ordinary powers in a Sunnydale. I then place the Imperius curse on that headmaster of yours and he snuck in and read the adoption papers," He explained smirking ever so slightly. I finally asked the second question.

"And secondly, what if I don't want to help you 'take the wizarding world' as you said, Voldemort," I smiled slightly at the mutterings of "do not speak his name" and the hissing. I turned to Harry who was hanging there chuckling slightly. I turned to Voldemort who was not smiling but staring madly at me.

"Insolence child," He then pointed his wand at me "Crucio," I refused to show any sign of the pain I simply hung there staring.

I nearly fell asleep during the next part of him explaining about Harry and his 'times together', yawn-fest much! I caught a few facts like "his mother died in an attempt to save him". I felt sorry for Harry; he really had a bad life. Oh and Pettigrew got a metal hand which was slightly cool, only slightly though.

"And now Mr. Potter we duel. Pettigrew take my daughter and force her to watch," Pettigrew followed orders and took me down. I struggled but ended up to about five wands pointed at me, not fair odds if I say so myself.

"Bow Potter, Dumbledore will want you to have some respect, Crucio!" He said and then pointed his wand at Harry. He moved it down and Harry bowed with it, "Bow to death,"

And then they took steps away from each other then turned to each other. At the same time yelled two different spells; Avada Kedavra and Expelliarmus. A gold thread shot from both wands and they were connected.

"Do not interfere unless I say," He ordered his death eaters. Evil cronies it's just like a repeat of the Master, or even Spike and Dru when they came.

Suddenly the boy Harry had come with appeared out of the wand, followed by a young women and a young man. Then an exact copy of my mother came out of the wand. In this moment of confuses I broke free. I ran to behind Harry and grabbed my wand from my pocket and pointed it in front of me for protection.

"Harry me and your father are proud of you. When we say go break the connection and we will hold him off," The young women explained

"Harry take my body back to my father," The boy who came with him explained.

"And Harry you don't know me but take care of Elizabeth. And Elizabeth tell Remus to tell you about his furry little problem rather than waiting and always remember I love you" My mother explained and I nodded in reply.

"Harry go now," Harry's father commanded. And with that Harry grabbed my hand, ran to Cedric's body and pointed his wand at the cup. He then yelled "Accio Cup!" And with that I closed my eyes and was sucked into what felt liked a plug-hole.

I opened my eyes to find that we have teleported back to in front of the maze. Every one was cheering except for Lupin who was pale-faced. I looked over to Harry and he was crying over Cedric's body.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N Holy moley! Don't expect all chapters to be this long now, I bet I have a complaint about the length but I wanted it all in one chapter so there wasn't a cliffy. Well thank me then! And I didn't like torturing Lupin, the poor wolf, but it had to be done! Smirks**

**Until my next and shorter post,**

**Britt**


	6. The Furry Little Problem

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I know Moody had the map but Harry stole it back at some point so why not before the maze? This really won't be as long as the last one, that is a record for me. For items I have used Mugglenet and Potters Prophecy. The chapters are getting longer yes (Except for the last) and now I begin with the chapter we have all been waiting for! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: Just me Prime**: _Thanks ill try to keep it around that length, if i can!_

**Allen Pitt:** _Shush don't let good old Voldie know that! Cookies would turn Buffy into a death eater!_

**Enchanted Light**:_Thanks again!_

**P.H. Wise:** _Continue doing it by chapters if you want it's more helpful. So on your points1. I wanted to show the effect on Lupin and i thought P.O.V was my best option. 2. Already told you by headmaster i meant Snyder, not Dumbledore, I'm not that stupid... I hope! That's why he said about Sunnyhell! __3.On the internet it said Crucio, i thought it was Imperio too! Ive lost all my books see 4. I needed to include her in the story and that is the only time ill ever do that!_

**Quote:** _"Wild horses, couldn't keep me away. And wild, wild horses couldn't keep me away." _**– The Sundays "Wild horses"**

**Chapter Six: The furry little problem**

**Buffy P.O.V**

_I opened my eyes to find that we have teleported back to in front of the maze. Every one was cheering except for Lupin who was pale-faced. I looked over to Harry and he was crying over Cedric's body._

_----------------------------------------------_

I finally got up and walked over to Lupin while the crowds still cheered. While walking over the crowd had finally noticed Cedric wasn't moving and Harry was crying. Lupin walked me over to a Forest nearby with Padfoot following. The last thing they heard from the commotion was someone yelling "Let me see my son".

The forest was dark and probably dangerous to people other than the Slayer. I sat down on a tree stump and Sirius morphed back into a human. I told the tale of what happened with Voldemort. At the end Sirius and Lupin had grim faces; after all I had been tortured and cut in the same day. I looked down to my wound but it had stopped bleeding.

Lupin did not understand why people came out of Voldemort's wand though or why the gold string had come up. I finally plucked up the courage and asked Lupin the question I had been pondering. I'm happy my mother told me to ask!

"My mother said something to me though. She said to tell you to tell me about your furry little problem sooner than later. What is your furry little problem then Lupin?"

"I knew it would come to this, promise you won't hate me" Lupin began and I nodded, "Basically for a night a month I am a werewolf. I lock myself up every full moon and I never have harmed anyone, but I nearly did last year. I was a very small boy when I was bitten and it was to get revenge on my father who offended them. Sirius, James and Peter used to accompany me during a full moon in there animagi forms as I am no harm to animals. That was until that stupid Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and got them killed. I get called Moony and on the Marauders map I am the creator moony. Ask Harry about it when you calm down," Lupin concluded. I feel fine with this as really it's like a vampire with a soul they were evil and feel guilt for what they have done. And I mean he is human, I'll ask Giles for more information

"Ok as long as you're not evil and just cursed with it I can live with it. I mean you're normal most of the month" Lupin smiled at me for this and I returned it. "Pettigrew was there he now has a metal arm by the way and killed Cedric. Oh I know who captured me, it was a guy with a mechanical eye, but Voldemort called him Barty,"

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. "Are you certain?" Sirius asked. I nodded; I saw the whole moving eye thing and heard his voice. Lupin then grabbed me, Sirius morphed into a dog and we run out of the forest.

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Cedric's father was crying uncontrollably and Harry had left at some point to go into the castle. Hermione was standing nearby when Buffy ran in carrying Lupin. She let go of Lupin and he ran to Dumbledore. Buffy asked Hermione something.

"Where is the Marauders map, there's a big evil in Hogwarts!" Of course on the way Lupin had explained about 'mad eye' Moody and that he taught at Hogwarts. Hermione looked at her and replied.

"In the tent it's up there but the staff won't allow you in, it is out of bounds as people are recovering in there," Buffy thought back to the Battle earlier and how Harry had used a spell to retrieve the cup.

"Use the spell, em… Sounds like Attio, but it isn't," Buffy pondered and tried to remember the spell.

"Accio you mean Accio," Buffy nodded and Hermione pointed her wand at the tent, "Here goes nothing, Accio Marauders map!" Then a piece of parchment came flying out and landed in Hermione's hands. Buffy stared at it; there was only a blank piece of parchment. Hermione put her wand on the parchment and began to speak, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Suddenly the map began to come to life. Written on it was "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you to the Marauders map," That screen disappeared and a basic map appeared but everyone was on it. Buffy looked over and saw a "Barty Crouch Jr." walking with a "Harry Potter".

"Thanks Hermione I've got to tell Dumbledore," Buffy then grabbed the map and ran towards Lupin. He and Padfoot were standing with Dumbledore discussing something grim.

"Lupin, Lupin he's on the map!" Buffy said so only Lupin and Padfoot could hear. Lupin took the parchment and looked at the two people who were sitting in Moody's office. It was true he had Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore he's in his office with Harry," Lupin said to Dumbledore. They then set off towards the castle with the map. Buffy walked back to see Hermione and she was sitting on a tree stump.

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

Me and Hermione talked for ages about magic and 'muggles' as she had called them. She had shown me a few spells which I had attempted but succeeded in a few. I could now do Accio, Lumos and Expelliarmus. I was happy with myself but also glad I had a good tutor like Hermione. I can not wait till I learn more tomorrow!

Harry then ran out of Hogwarts and towards us with a piece of parchment in his hand. Hermione stood up and hugged him. Harry looked at me and I turned away. It really wasn't every day you found out your murderous enemy had a daughter. He then pulled me up and I didn't resist. I then received a hug but after the whole Voldemort thing I really hadn't expected one. He then waved to Hermione and took me towards a huge lake.

"Dumbledore has asked me to check something, don't worry it doesn't involve magic," Harry began, _"Do you understand me?"_

"_Of course I do I'm not an idiot,"_

"_Are we speaking in English?"_

"_Well duh, Harry!"_

"_We aren't this is Parseltongue, or snake language,"_

"_I can speak to snakes?"_

"Yes you can. It was quite scary for me at first but now I am fine with it,"

"This is English now yes?"

"Yes this is English,"

We walked back to Hermione and saw Padfoot and Lupin were there. I leant down to Padfoot and whispered "Bet you a Galleon Moony hugs me," he nodded in reply and I stood up. I looked towards Lupin who looked back at me and then hugged me. I stared evilly to Padfoot, suck on that! Lupin then grabbed my hand and walked me off towards the huge lake again.

He sat down with me on the grass. He was slightly smiling, I think.

"As you know Moody wasn't really Moody and he doesn't want to teach next year. Dumbledore has been having trouble finding replacements over the years so he has asked me to take the position as DADA teacher again. This means I won't be able to tutor you except for after school or weekends. Would you mind joining the school in the fifth year and start to learn that way?"

I was ecstatic! This means that I could join Harry's year and well learn magic at that level. And if I was stuck I'm sure Hermione would guide me and Lupin on evenings and weekends. I would definitely take DADA if Lupin was teaching it.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I screamed and hugged Lupin.

"Buffy, I can't breathe," he panted and I let go. I really didn't know my own strength

"Erm… what can I call you, Remus, Lupin, Moony, Professor Lupin, uncle or dad? I am quite confused.

"During classes, if you take DADA, Professor Lupin. Outside I don't care but you don't have to call me uncle or dad, as well Voldemort is sadly still alive," Lupin replied. He smiled at me again and I returned the smile. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. .

----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Later that day Hermione had given Buffy the tour and they were now in the DADA classroom with Lupin. They were helping him set up the room. Around the walls a few things had been put up including a lunar chart. Once they had done all they could Buffy sat down at a desk next to Hermione with her wand out. Lupin then placed a feather in front of Buffy and then continued to sort his new room out.

"Okay then Buffy this is the first charm I learnt in my first year. It is a levitating charm. The incantation is win-GAR-Dee-um LEV-e-o-sa. With your wand do a swish and flick," Hermione stated and then demonstrated, "Wingardium Leviosa" And the feather flew into the air and back down again. Buffy then tried.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing happened for Buffy and Hermione corrected.

"Make the O in Leviosa longer,"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Buffy said and the feather flew with her wand. She pointed it up and the feather followed. She then pointed her wand down and the feather landed on the desk.

"Well done Buffy! I believe we should try some transfiguration now," Hermione suggested. She then took a match from her pocket and placed it on the desk. "Point your wand at the match and imagine a needle. No incantations needed on this but try flicking your wand at the match,"

Buffy attempted this for the next five minutes until her match finally turned silver. Hermione picked it up and inspected the match to discover it was still blunt, but not bad for a first try.

"Well you're as good as Harry was at transfiguration, though I think you're slightly better. It is a pin but it's a blunt pin. Good first attempt anyway. I have to go now though my free period is over read these books by next week. Ask Lupin to practice with you. See you tonight!" Hermione replied and then took three books out of her bag and handed them to Buffy. Buffy read the titles to be "A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration", "A History of Magic" and "Standard book of Spells Level 1".

----------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

I finished reading the book of standard spells by the time of the last lesson. I sat in on two of Lupin's lessons before this one with first years and another with third years. One class did vampires which were well easy, well being the Slayer and all! Another class was on dementors and I simply took notes.

Now I was in a class with Hermione, Ron and Harry so I joined in. Slytherin were in this class with them. Before I they entered I heard one complaining about being taught by a werewolf with my Slayer hearing. Well stuff them! This lesson I was allowed to join in on as well it was Gryffindor and my year. They were learning about the Slayer, which was in the Owls apparently so I've got one question right so far.

"Today we will be learning about the Slayer. Does anyone know what the Slayer is?" Lupin asked. Almost immediately I raised my hand and Hermione followed suit. She must be very smart! "Miss Summers?"

"The way a Slayer is defined exactly is; 'Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to fight the Vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and swell there numbers' So basically there is only one in the world normally but at the moment there are two and they kill demons to protect the world. They have super strength, hearing and speed. They are also skilled at weaponry," I smiled at Lupin when I answered this. He knew I was one of the Slayers so this was a doddle.

"Excellent answers miss. Summers! Twenty points to Gryffindor. You must have been reading another book to know there are two Slayers at the moment. One has disappeared from the Hellmouth she was situated at named "Sunnydale" and another died recently. One has just been called named "Faith" and she is taking over were the last Slayer left. Now what is a Hellmouth?" I shot my hand up but let Hermione get there first, she needed some credit. "Miss Granger?"

"A Hellmouth is a mystical centre of energy. The Spanish named it 'el Boca del inferno' or in English Mouth of Hell. They are where demons come to the earth from," Hermione replied. I was shocked at the answer; she was the new mini-Giles, like Kendra is… Was.

"Well done Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Vampires were mentioned earlier, does anyone know any famous ones," My hand shot up at this, more show off time to the Buffster! Hermione raised her hand too, we are the DADA twosome! "Miss Summers?"

"Okay, the Master, Angelus, Darla, the Anointed one, William the Bloody or Spike, Drusilla and any other members of the Scourge of Europe," I replied and beamed. More points to Gryffindor, I believe!

"Well done Miss. Summers! 15 points to Gryffindor! Does anyone know any famous demons?" Lupin asked. Well Hermione's turn now, I'll add more on at the end. Well maybe, Hermione raised her hand and I raised mine after. "Miss Granger?"

"Anyanka, the First evil, Mohra Demons, Balthazar, D'Hoffrin, the Gentlemen and the Old Ones," Hermione replied. She smiled at me and I smiled back, we are invincible I tell you, invincible!

"Well done Miss. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Miss Summers do you have any to add?" Lupin asked me and I shook my head even though I did. Hermione needed some credit. "Class dismissed Miss Granger and Miss Summers could you wait behind please?" Me and Hermione stood up and walked towards Lupin's desk. Ron and Harry followed just to watch in I think. The class room was then empty except for us.

"Excellent lesson girls, twenty more points to Gryffindor. Hermione you probably read the book before and absorbed it like usual yes?" Hermione turned scarlet and nodded, "And Buffy you probably know anyways because of well, that thing. Oh Dumbledore said Giles has replied to him. You may tell trustworthy people your identity and secret only. Do you understand?" I nodded and then turned to the others.

"You're trustworthy so I'll tell you three. Keep this a secret ok?" They nodded and I continued, "I am the Slayer, the one that left the Hellmouth. That's why I knew everything, I had faced them myself. Oh and has Harry told you about my father?" Hermione and Ron grimly nodded, I'm happy he has as it was now easier, "Yep, he's evil and I hate him. And I am not evil or trying to get Harry ok?"

"But doesn't the Slayer die young?" Hermione asked me with cloudy eyes.

"Yes that is true, but I don't think I'll die here. Well Voldemort would murder them and I reckon that vampires have already joined him with the demons. So basically they'd take me to him," I replied truthfully. If Voldemort ever discovered I was the Slayer, well he would use me to do stuff I wouldn't even think about.

"Guys I've got to ask Lupin something, I'll catch up!" I explained and Hermione and Ron walked off. "Moony should I say I'm Buffy Summers or Buffy Lupin?"

"Well Voldemort already knows that you're at Hogwarts so Lupin will do no harm, if you want to use it. But say you're a niece, not a daughter,"

"Buffy Lupin it is! Well I better be going to the Gryffindor place. I got to get my stuff sorted. Bye Moony, I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

Before I left I heard Lupin say "Just like the marauders, without Peter," And in all truth it was true. This was the beginning of a new friendship, the new scoobies! Ron is Willow, Harry is Xander and Hermione is a Kendra, but more free, so she may be like the new one. Was her name Fith, no faith! I was still Buffy of course, I am the one and only.

I ran down the corridor and found them two corridors down. We then linked arms and left the classroom to go to the dormitory. We then headed up the stairs and towards the Portrait.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N Ahhh what a beautiful friendship, I might add a Cordy later or an Angel if I feel like it! Very fluffy at the end, evil at the beginning, what can I say I love to torture! I've got a poem on the final battle coming out soon and a Remus/Buffy story. **

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Britt**


	7. Welcome to Gryffindor

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. **This is late and short as I had an Exam week and was busy revising!** For items I have used Mugglenet and Potters Prophecy. The chapters are getting longer yes (Except for the last) and now I begin with the chapter we have all been waiting for! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: Moony: **_Thanks but I don't think that Angel fits into the story _

**Allen Pitt: **_Oh resurrection that's clever! I like the sound of that and it's evil! I believe Buffy had got over the master by season 2 but I reckon Angelus still hurts her. I didn't really want people to think something was up with her though…_

**P.H. Wise: **_Thanks for your comments. Info-dumps I guess is true I never really thought of it that way when writing it though… I wasn't sure about house points as well._

**Quote:** _"Wild horses, couldn't keep me away. And wild, wild horses couldn't keep me away." _**– The Sundays "Wild horses"**

**Chapter Seven: Welcome to Gryffindor**

**Buffy P.O.V**

_Before I left I heard Lupin say "Just like the marauders, without Peter," And in all truth it was true. This was the beginning of a new friendship, the new scoobies! Ron is Willow, Harry is Xander and Hermione is a Kendra, but more free, so she may be like the new one. Was her name Fith, no faith! I was still Buffy of course, I am the one and only. _

_I ran down the corridor and found them two corridors down. We then linked arms and left the classroom to go to the dormitory. We then headed up the stairs and towards the Portrait._

----------------------------------------------

I now stood in front of a moving portrait of a Fat Lady. This would have freaked me out if it was a few days earlier, but after seeing Sirius' mother nothing scared me.

"Password?" She asked in a posh, Nancy girl voice. Sheesh posh English people, just what I need to add to my list! Xander would love to be here; hey I'm now tweed girl in his book! Hermione muttered something in Latin, probably, and the Portrait swung open. I stared in to see a huge room. Faces were staring at us. They probably recognized me as "that girl that Harry rescued," hello, vampire slayer here!

We walked through and I saw a lot of things. There was a fire, a lot of chairs, books and more furniture that was randomly scattered. I turned and saw two identical ginger boys looking at me. They came over and shook hands.

"Gred and Forge, we're the older brothers of Ronald here," One of them explained.

"And you are which one?" I asked. Wizards seem to like weird names!

"I'm Gred and he's Forge. And you are?"

"Buffy Lupin and I'm Moony's niece not daughter," At this point Hermione walked over to us.

"Fred that joke has been over used too many times! Buffy they are Fred and George. Fred is on the right," Hermione cut in. I'm happy she did, I was just about to question their names.

"So you're like Moony then, two pranksters. I wanted to go in Gambol and James but had no time. Couldn't buy some stuff off you now could I?"

"Sure!" They yelled in unison. Fred, I think, ran up the stairs and came back down with a large briefcase.

"Simply spiffing! Weasley Pranks at your service. What would you care to order?" George asked humbly in a posh accent. The briefcase was opened and treasures were revealed .They seemed to be pretty nice items but included information on stickers beside them

"One skiving snack box, a bag of distraction puffs, 3 joke quills all different types though and one bag of dung bombs please!" I smirked. One evil grease… I mean teacher will get it!

"Well that will be, a galleon please!" They replied in unison. I then pulled one of the gold coins out from my satchel and put my goods into my pockets. I then returned to Hermione and she led me up to the girls' bedroom. We headed up the girls' staircase and up the stairs. She opened the door and we entered the room.

-------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Hermione lay on her bed and Buffy lay in the next one practicing some spells when a first year girl knocked on the door. Buffy opened the door and the girl gave her a note. She returned into the room and opened it.

_Miss Lupin,_

_I wish to see you in my office as soon as possible. Please come as soon as you can,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S I love acid Pops_

When Buffy finished reading it she grabbed her wand and ran off dropping the note. Hermione picked it up and understood. She returned to her book.

Buffy had reached a gargoyle statue where Dumbledore's office was. She knocked but there was no reply. _'Great a dead end' _She thought _'I better go and see Lupin!" _ She then ran down the corridor and to the left towards the DADA office. She reached it and said the password "Bogart". She entered to find a sleepy Lupin reading a book on Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore wants me to see him but how do you get into his room when it's a gargoyle?" She asked. Lupin chuckled slightly at her statement and stood up near her.

"You just say the password which is normally sweets," He replied simply, "If you don't know it I can come with you,"

"Nope I've got it he gave me a note with a P.S! Thanks Lupin, see you tomorrow in class!" She replied and run off. Lupin sat back down on his chair and returned to his book.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V**

I ran to the gargoyle and said the password. The gargoyle moved upwards and stairs appeared. I stepped on and was lifted up. I now stood in front of a door which I knocked on. After an 'Enter' I entered the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk with his half moon specs slightly lowered.

"Ah miss Lupin how are you coping?" He asked

"Fine but I was lost with the gargoyle at first!" I replied and he chuckled. Hey it wasn't my fault!

"I got a letter saying someone wants to meet you in the forest in ten minutes. Do you wish to meet them?" He asked cryptically like Angel used to. Again I am thinking about Angel, he's dead and was Angelus. Think Angelus Buffy, think Angelus! Think of how he killed Miss Calendar… Oh Dumbledore is waiting for me to reply.

"Do you know who it is? I'll meet them anyway," I replied.

"No there was no name it just said they wanted to meet a Buffy Summers so I believe they are not a threat to you,"

"Well I better go see I've got six minutes, bye Dumbledore!" I replied and ran off towards the forest.

I reached the entrance hall and saw Filch was there with that cat of his. He went one way and the cat went another. I dashed across the hall and down the path. Hagrid was heading slowly towards the forest but I passed him. I ran into the forest and waited to see who wanted to see me.

I passed many creatures and one vampire which I disposed of. There were a few star-gazing centaurs and unicorns. I made sure to stroke a unicorn seeing as they were rare and cute. I continued through the forest looking for my mystery person but still had no luck. In the middle, well nearly, of the forest sat a lone tree stump. I sat down sighing. I had searched the forest for about an hour but there was still no sign of who I was supposed to see.

And Dumbledore probably could have told me who it was! I wouldn't have been gallivanting then I could have yelled a name! He probably knew exactly who it was or else he wouldn't have let me go. He must have! Especially with Voldie on the rise and the Death Eaters reforming, why would he let me out to meet a random person? Oh he's sly that one! I will keep my eye on him!

"Hurry up who wants to meet me because I'm leaving soon!" I cried. I really had had enough of this hide-and-seek business! I sat there for a few more minutes until I finally gave up. I went to get up only to feel a hand on my shoulder. A big, so probably male, hand. I turned only to see the hand as the body was in the shadows. I grabbed the hand and slowly pulled the man out from his hiding place.

I scanned him to see if my eyes were tricking me. He was there in his leather jacket and black outfit, with his brown eyes and black hair. I blinked a few times but I kept seeing the same. I pinched myself twice to see if it was a dream but both times it hurt. He really was there. I stared at him for a few minutes waiting for him to say something or for him to disappear. But that never happened. He stood there in all his glory smiling at me gently and looking.

"Buffy" He said. That word did a thousand things to me. It made me feel hurt made me feel love and made me feel happy all at the same time. I stood and stared for a few moments more until I replied like our traditional greeting.

"Angel…."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Well I thank Moony for my idea! Here have a cookie you good girl. For anyone that doesn't know her she likes to be called Chibi! ;) Short I know and late! Stupid exams and I wanted a cliff-hanger so I couldn't draw it out anymore!**

**Until my next longer and faster update,**

**Britt**


	8. The Return of the Angel

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. **Oh if you want to know the next update check my profile, I've added dates! **Late as I've been on holiday (unexpected camping in a caravan!) I warn now there is a BIG cliff-hanger! Ok enough build up let me begin! **P.S P.O.V means Point of View for people like me! I promise I will try to keep to my deadlines… From now!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **Enchantedlight – _The dedicated reviewer! Thanks!_

Allen Pitt- _Good questions… There's your answer!_

Moondalian- _Well does B/A fit into this? You'll have to wait and see… Oh and stop denying the Chibi thing it will be proved!_

Chosenfire28- _Thanks new reviewer I try to update regularly but sadly sometime fail_

Angel-love-Buffy- _Thanks I like this fic a lot and find it interesting to write!_

"_Free me, before I slip away, Heal me, wake me from this day, Can somebody help me?"_ _ –_** Full Blown Rose "Somebody help me – Tru Calling theme"**

**Chapter Eight: Return of the Angel**

"_Buffy" He said. That word did a thousand things to me. It made me feel hurt made me feel love and made me feel happy all at the same time. I stood and stared for a few moments more until I replied like our traditional greeting. _

"_Angel…."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Buffy P.O.V**

I stared at him some more. I moved over and touched him gently. I stared into his eyes and started to sob. He had probably lived for many years in a hell dimension because of me. Because I wasn't careful enough, I should have known Willow would have got it right. And to make it worse, he was Angel in hell not Angelus. He was probably tortured and treated like a slave.

I stood back and began to wonder how he knew I was here? Did he know I was a witch? I sighed and chose to wait for him. I stared at him waiting hoping for him to ask me but sadly he didn't understand.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked smiling and he moved forward to hold my hand.

"I searched that trunk in your room when Giles finally invited me in, it did take a week though. Found the name Dumbledore and thought back to a girl I drunk in the nineteenth century. I used to live here for about a month while Holtz was chasing me and Darla. She claimed Dumbledore will get me. Didn't really think there would be two Dumbledores so I decided to come here" He smiled and squeezed my hand to show he cared.

"So you know about magic?" I asked looking directly at him until he nodded," Ok I'm a witch and I'm the daughter of a big evil. Oh yeah I was adopted by the way! By big I mean like the Master of this world. Otherwise known as the one, the only, Voldemort!" I smiled falsely, trying to make it seem like a joke but he saw it was false. He knew I would be annoyed from being my ex-vampire boyfriend.

"Oh Buffy," He hugged me again and I sobbed on his shoulder. I closed my eyes but saw the images of Angel's death. I saw Angelus and I saw Acathla. But mostly I saw him reaching for me with the sword through his chest. Longing to hold me one last time but I betrayed him. I shot up and let go of him from the hug. I looked at the sky to see sunrise was soon.

"Angel meet me here tomorrow I have to go back to the tower. Oh and Dumbledore knows you're here and holds no grudges. Turns out my adoptive mum filled him in on everything. Anyways I better go, see you tomorrow," I went to kiss him but decided against it. I hugged him and ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

---------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

The next morning Buffy awoke and looked at her schedule. Double DADA followed by herbology. A great morning in her belief well better than tomorrows. Great double potions just what she needed to start the last day of term. She got into her robes and went down to breakfast. There she ate her croissant and pumpkin juice, chatted a little with Hermione and then headed off with her to DADA which was sadly with Slytherin.

After a slightly eventful morning and a few bites from one of Professor Sprout's plants it was time for lunch. Buffy went back to Lupin's room and practiced a bit of transfiguration and charms. DADA seemed to be her best subject followed by charms and herbology. It was then that an owl came flying through the window of Lupin's room and gave Buffy an envelope which contained four letters.

_Dear Buff,_

_Hey it's Xand just to fill you in on Demon Watch Sunny Hell! Dead boy's back but you're probably already making with the smoochies aren't ya? We've met a new Scooby called Oz but Will will fill you in with him being her boyfriend. Bet that shocked ya! Oh there's a new slayer called Faith who's filling in on your duties but she isn't like you at all. She's more… outgoing is the nice way of saying it!_

_G-man is still doing research and well we have a new threat. The mayor wants to become a demon by ascension but we don't know a lot about it. Oh Anya the ex-demon has returned. Not a yay vote here I warn ya. Better go now, the owl is attacking me!_

_See ya soon,_

_Xand_

_P.S I still use the name Nighthawk! You laughed for months after that. Oh and stay away from the tweed and tea! We don't need two Brits! _

_Dear Buffy,_

_I still am living in your house but with Faith as she needs her training. I hope magic is working well for you. I did some research on Voldemort like you requested last time and discovered a bit of information. I'll quote from the book below…_

"_Voldemort – past dark wizard with followers called 'Death Eaters' who are marked by the Dark Mark. Uses curses to gain control of places including the death curse or 'Avada Kedavra'. Can talk to snakes, also known as 'Parseltongue' and is a skilled occulmens and leglimens. This means he can read thoughts and protect his own from people. Was destroyed by Harry Potter after the killing curse reflected off of the child. _

_That is all I can find for now,_

_Giles_

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm still jealous about the whole witch school thing but Giles said we are going to visit you a week after you break up! Maybe you could show me a few things. I can now float pencils which I think is really good! Oh the new Slayer Xander wrote about is well a lot different to you. She comes to school with us and helps us slay stuff but she's way out going and kinda slut-like._

_And yes I have a boyfriend but he kinda gets hairy during full moons. You probably won't believe this but he's a werewolf. Yep there true! I hope you don't mind him coming with us but he is my boyfriend._

_Well see you then,_

_Will and Oz_

_Dear B,_

_You've never met me but I'm like the new slayer. I hope you don't mind the name b but I call everyone by letter. Still not believing the whole story about your relationship with vampires, X told me. Said about A and your relation ship. G confirmed it in his pompous British way._

_Now for what's been happening here well…Vampire numbers are down, mayor wants to become a big demon thing on graduation, vampires have joined forces with him, Spike returned but then left and well there's been a few demons. The usual for you I guess. Giles says I have to meet you so I'm coming with them. If you mind just say and I'll stay her. Don't want to crash the party._

_Oh yeah there's a full moon during the stay so we'll have to lock up Oz. We'll bring chains and stuff for it like normal. _

_See ya then B,_

_Faith_

Buffy picked up a quill and bit of parchment of Lupin's desk and began to write back to the guys.

_Dear Scoobies,_

_Nice to talk to you Faith and no I don't mind the name B! Come to meet me please! Xand dead boy has seen me but I haven't told Lupin yet… Not sure what he would say if I just go and say 'Hey my ex-who-happened-to-be-a-vamp-but-had-a-soul has returned! We are seeing each other in the forest during my patrols!" I didn't think so either… And we are not smooching! Why is it the first thing that came to your mind?_

_Willow it's good that you're getting to terms with the earth magic. (I do wand magic; it's quite cool there's movements and everything!) I can Erm…do third level magic now! I'm only a year behind which is great. I can float things too… but more than pencils. Oh now about Oz…_

_I didn't tell you as I wasn't sure you'd understand and I thought maybe Slayers had to kill them but anyways Lupin is a werewolf too! I bet he'll love to meet another like him but keep it secret ok? I want to surprise him for once! It's fine locking him up, the place I live should have a dungeon or something! _

_And Xander I am still tweed free! Just because I'm in England doesn't mean I'll be doing a whole transformation. Giles it is fine you live at my house with Faith. Heck I have no use for it! And make sure Faith trains! Tell your book supplier it's out of date because old Voldie is back!_

_Watch out with this ascension! I'll see what Lupin knows!_

_See ya soon guys,_

_Buffy_

_P.S. Xander I still can not believe you kept the nickname! It's bloody awful! (Just a bit of Brit-ness for ya!)_

She giggled for a while and then filled in Lupin on the visit, without the bit about Oz of course. She then said her goodbyes and walked off for her afternoon classes; transfiguration and charms. She sat through it while they finished up the work. Exams of course had been cancelled, to Hermione's disgust, and they were simply tying up loose ends on subjects. Soon enough the day had ended and it was dark.

Buffy ate dinner and then walked to the forest. She found two new vamps which were very easy to kill before she began to look for Angel. She searched for what felt like hours yearning to melt in his eyes again. Soon after passing the stump where she met she heard a rustle in the trees. She began to turn towards the noise but was hit in the back and her world turned black.

The lasts words she heard a muffle but there…

"..Lus…done your part... My turn… STUPEFY!" In a posh man's voice.

Buffy was out like a light before she hit the ground. It was that night panic hit the Hogwarts castle but mostly to one man. One man sat now, two hours after Buffy's disappearance, in the forest by the very tree stump that the trail of scent ended. It was at that spot he found a piece of parchment. Then he read and began to realize the truth from the note left at the scene were it happened. The scene where his charge had been stolen from him…

It was then in a dark room someway up country Buffy Anne Summers awoke with her kidnappers in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Shorter well yes…. Cliffhanger definitely there though! Any guesses of the secret attackers?**


	9. Escaping the Fortress

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now! I have to thank Moony for the idea of writing it on paper (though I had a very painful wrist at the end!) This is developing quite well and I still have fresh ideas in my head! This chapter came really easily. And with my note I will begin! **Second update of the WEEK woot! **

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **Enchantedlight –_ Thanks again!_

Allen Pitt-_ Might use the allowance joke! Very funny it made me laugh! And more questions well... might do the Mayor thing and I don't want Faith to go Physco. She's very important to the plot!_

Moondalian- _Fast enough for you, my Chibi Moony! And please stop denying it! I will be taller than you! I will then call you chibi!_

**Quote: **_"I would walk on water just to be with you. Walk on water just to be with you. Split the ocean cross the seas. Walk on water if you believe" –_** Milk inc. "Walk on Water**

**Chapter Nine: Escaping the Fortress**

_The lasts words she heard a muffle but there…_

"_..Lus…done your part... My turn… STUPEFY!" In a posh man's voice._

_Buffy was out like a light before she hit the ground. It was that night panic hit the Hogwarts castle but mostly to one man. One man sat now, two hours after Buffy's disappearance, in the forest by the very tree stump that the trail of scent ended. It was at that spot he found a piece of parchment. Then he read and began to realize the truth from the note left at the scene were it happened. The scene where his charge had been stolen from him…_

_It was then in a dark room someway up country Buffy Anne Summers awoke with her kidnappers in front of her._

-----------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Lupin now sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to say something over her disappearance and the note. He had told him about the scent; pride, worry and then fear but all of Buffy. He requested to look for Angel during the day maybe cast a finding spell or two but every time Dumbledore had said no. He may be the headmaster but to Lupin it seemed like he didn't care about Buffy. He looked out the window and saw it was still dark.

Although Dumbledore did care about Buffy, very seriously in fact. He knew what Voldemort was like and he was the only suspect of this crime. He cared about her all those years ago when he sent her to Joyce and still does. He knew the toll being Voldemort's daughter would have which is why he set up extra protection but he never had expected this. Joyce of course had told him about Angel and how he became Angelus. She had told him that Buffy had to kill him, not as Angelus but as Angel.

But of course he must have returned. According to the letter she was meeting him in the forest. But maybe on the way she met a death eater or creature that worked for Voldemort. It could have even been a magical vampire which was rare but did happen. That was why he had written immediately to Rupert with a portkey and requested that they came now. In five minutes they would arrive. Until then he wrote to the Order about the circumstances.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with only Ron and Hermione. It was at least four in the morning and everyone else was asleep. But how could the boy-who-lived sleep when he knew Voldemort had Buffy? Hermione did research on people mentioned in the letters sent by Buffy's friends and discovered about The Scourge of Europe, William the Bloody AKA Spike and Anyanka. They had found out about ascension just in case but the planets were all wrong and there definitely wasn't an eclipse yesterday. Nothing seemed to fit.

Discovering about the soon full moon hadn't helped either. They now knew there was one in two nights time. This definitely did not help. Lupin would be tired and stressed which would not be good at all. Anything they researched came out all wrong Angelus now had a soul and was called Angel. And now he had somehow he came back which puzzled Hermione. Spike was in South America so a definite no! It was just a puzzle trying to find out who had taken Buffy. They had tried the Marauder's map and had found no Buffy. She was definitely not in Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------

**Buffy P.O.V (A/N: Finally!)**

I lay there on that stone floor, eyes-closed; trying to convince them I was asleep. I felt for my wand and found it there but I was probably being watched by was it dead-eaters? Anyways I tried to listen to the conversation and heard the voice I heard last night again.

"We have done our duty for the Dark Lord and will be rewarded greatly. He has requested we take her to see him when she awakes and is ready. Avery go check on Severus(sp?) and see what he has discovered," That was followed by footsteps heading away.

It was then I decided to stay out for at least well forever. I really did not want to see him again. Now what was that spell Lupin taught me? The… Pat… Patroness, that's the one and the incantation, is Expecto Patronum. Ok they will see my silver thing if I do it now so I'll leave that as a last resort. Now what else can I do? Oh that one they did on me! What was it again? Stupefy, that one Lupin taught me the other day! Perfect! Ok, I've only heard one voice so I have a chance. They probably have mistaken my stake for a wand, dumb asses.

I opened my eyes slowly so it seemed like they were still closed. It was then I saw the single silhouette of a man. I reached for my wand slowly and pointed it towards him. I muttered "Stupefy!" and he was out like a light. I got up and ran to the door. I looked both ways and ran the opposite way the footsteps had gone earlier. I slowed down as I approached doors and listened. I looked around and saw it was an old, stone building from the walls and doors.

I walked past slowly and headed to a cross roads of corridors. I began to walk across when I heard footsteps heading from the left. I ran to the nearest door, discovered it was a cupboard and hid. The footsteps came closer and were met by another set coming from the opposite way. They met just in front of my door. Through the crack I saw they were both large men. I could pick up on their conversation.

"Err.. The daughter has disappeared and Lucius has been taken out" One said

"You search the right side and I'll search the left. She couldn't have gone far" The other said before they headed opposite ways. I came out of the cupboard and ran forwards. I ran for about two minutes, walking past doors of course, until I discovered stairs. I must be in the basement! I headed up slowly and looked for people before I ran out.

I came up into what looked like a store room. I ran to the door and tried to open it. Damn locked. I looked around and found a small spell book. I quickly looked for a spell to contact Lupin with no avail. The only success I had was with the unlocking spell. I ran to the door and listened out for voices. There seemed to be none so I quickly tried the spell "Alohamora" and the door sprang open.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Lupin P.O.V (A/N a TRIM first!)**

By now it was five in the morning and still dark but slightly lightening. Dumbledore's letter had gotten to Mr. Giles and he had came as fast as he could with Faith, Willow, Xander and Oz. There was a meeting thing and Mr. Giles brought out the book he had brought with him. Willow produced her "Just in case" magic kit and began to do a location spell. Sadly it had failed, it seemed wherever Buffy was was protected against these things. Even Earth magic.

Mr. Giles felt my pain and looked close to tears like me. Oz looked tired and quite sickly. It was then Willow saw me staring at him and explained how he was a werewolf like me. A good werewolf. She explained how Buffy wanted it to be a surprise. She then began to breathe deeply and rub her eyes. It was obvious she was worried about Buffy, just as much as me.

I asked about Angel and she explained about his soul. She said Buffy had struck out after a while saying that her Soul Restoring spell had worked and Buffy had to kill Angel not Angelus. Then about two weeks ago he returned to the spot in the mansion were he disappeared. He was an animal but was slowly tamed again. His first word was Buffy, naturally. She then explained how he began to act differently and then ran off to see Buffy.

I asked whether Angelus was back and Willow said no. If Angelus was back Buffy's corpse would be in the forest and all of the Sunnydale lot would be dead. If he worried about that the orb of Thesulah was in her bag with the spell just in case it ever happened. Angel had never been happy while Buffy had not been there so there was no chance the spell would have broken. It was then I began to think properly. If a spell can restore a soul there must be a dark counter curse. And we are dealing with a Dark wizard.

I ran off to Dumbledore with my beliefs and he nodded solemnly saying it seemed possible. I asked for a portkey to number 12 and he produced one for me. Sirius would want to know that his best-friends sisters child was in the possession the Death Eaters and maybe even Voldemort by now. I teleported off and saw Sirius sitting there innocently. He knew something was up when he saw I could not look him in the eye. It was then I burst into tears. For all I knew Buffy could be dead or even worse.

--------------------------------------------------

I ran into what looked like a kitchen and discovered what looked like an out door. I opened it slowly and sneaked out. I scanned my surroundings, in the light of the lamped path, and found a forest straight ahead but with two men near it. One on the left and one on the right. I shot a stupefy to one and saw him fall down. The other rushed towards him but not far before I shot him too. I ran towards the forest and jumped over the sleeping corpses. I then entered the darkness, grabbed my wand and muttered the word "Lumos"

I ran through the forest trying the reach the end. I began to tire and chose to catch my breath. I sat on the ground and breathed deeply. I padded my body and found I still had a stake on me. I kept running straight hoping to find the edge of the forest. I stopped suddenly seeing a silhouette in the darkness before me. I shone my wand light up to him instantly and saw his face. I hugged him instantly. There stood before me was my Angel.

But something was not right. I moved my wand down slowly and saw he was wearing velvets rather than his leather coat. I gripped his left arm by the elbow and his arm shot away in pain. I moved his sleeve up and saw the Mark; The Dark Mark. I pushed him away and began to run. I turned around and saw he was no where to be seen. It was then I took out my wand and used my last choice of action.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And a silver lion shot out of her wand. She turned to continue to run and he was in her face.

"Lover did you miss me?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. Buffy turned into fighting stance. She watched the lion shoot past Angelus and hoped just hoped that it would reach Lupin in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did I give you time to update? Well no because a double update was a repayment for my slowness! Thanks to the one, and only, CHIBI (See the chibi it is NOT going away, I will be taller than you) Moony for the idea of Buffy's Patronus. **


	10. Ready to kill Angelus Again?

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now. I'm in a caravan at the moment with my laptop working on this and Summer Moonlight. I'm tired but can't get to sleep so I decided to write. This is developing quite well and I still have fresh ideas in my head! This chapter came really easily. And with my note I will begin!** P.S. I am very sorry! I left out two POV makers last chapter. I may change the last chapters end by adding POV titles. I edited the flashback to make sense.**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **Enchantedlight –_ Thanks again loyal reviewer!_

Allen Pitt-_ I missed the spirit journey episode, I only have seen 5.1 and The Gift. Yep the master and guess who else? None other than the crazy Drusilla! You are still making me laugh and I have to use the allowance joke! I may soon… Well when she meets daddy next._

Moondalian- _I finally got to you. And you know what you won't be able to read this for 2 and half weeks! I may update really fast during that time! And I can't see any worshipers!_

Mystic Dodo: _Well I don't know why you're not getting updates. GRR ¬¬. I hope it works and thanks!_

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01 – _Thanks new reviewer! I like positive reviews!_

**Quote: **_"It's four o'clock in the morning and it's starting to get dark. Now I'm right where I wanna be, losing track of time, but I wish it was still last night," –_** Milk inc. "Walk on Water"**

**Chapter ten: Ready to kill Angelus again?**

**Buffy P.O.V**

…_There stood before me was my Angel._

_But something was not right. I moved my wand down slowly and saw he was wearing velvets rather than his leather coat. I gripped his left arm by the elbow and his arm shot away in pain. I moved his sleeve up and saw the Mark; the Dark Mark. I pushed him away and began to run. I turned around and saw he was no where to be seen. It was then I took out my wand and used my last choice of action._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And a silver lion shot out of my wand. I turned to continue to run and he was in my face._

"_Lover did you miss me?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. I turned into fighting stance. I watched the lion shoot past Angelus and hoped just hoped that it would reach Lupin in time._

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**Buffy P.O.V**

That was basically all I could do to reach Lupin or even Hogwarts. I changed into a fighting stance with a fist for one hand and a block for another. My wand lay behind my ear so I could reach it if needs be. I stared at him for a while in disbelief. Sadly my moment ended when he kicked me in the stomach. I crouched over in pain for a second before moving up again. I quickly moved my spare hand to my inside pocket and took out my stake. I killed him once and by the look of things I would have to do it again.

"Ready to kill me again lover? He stared at the stake with his head cocked to one side, "All it takes is one… Strike… Through… My… Heart," Angelus said with the last bits slower to add tension. He tapped the place where his heart lies. I would have shivered with his words and actions but refused to. I would have to be tough to fight this one out.

I hated how he called me 'Lover'. I was not his lover but Angel's. And that thought sadly reminded me who I would kill if I killed Angelus; Angel. I thought of the time I killed him again…

_-Flashback-_

_And there before my eyes Angelus' eyes flash gold. I held my sword over his gut, preparing to lodge it through him and into Acathla. His head looked up for me and I swore I saw compassion in his eyes. Compassion being the thing Angelus would never have. And then they flashed with love. He looked at me and muttered one word._

"_Buffy…" I thought Angelus was trying to trick me. But I looked into his eyes once more and saw something in his eyes that Angelus would never have; love._

"_Angel…" I looked at him again with love in my eyes. But I then realized what I would have to do._

"_Buffy…" He said compassionately again, "It feels like I haven't seen you in months" I held back my tears but knew what was coming next. I looked behind him and Acathla's mouth opened. An orange vortex opened behind Angel and made a whooshing sound._

"_What's happening?" He asked weakly and I began to cry lightly._

"_Close your eyes," I requested and he did as I said. The vortex was growing from behind him. I lifted the sword and began to cry heavily. I kissed him compassionately and broke off. I breathed in deeply once and did what I had to do. I took the sword and stabbed it through his stomach. He reached out for me but was connected to the vortex. The last thing I saw him do was mouth my name._

_-End Flashback-_

But this time it would be harder. We fought blow for blow. Kick, Block, Punch, and Block. This time he would know my moves and this time he would want revenge. I had killed him once and it was obvious, from the determination on his face that he wanted to get me back. The one thing that confused me was the dark mark on his arm. Why would Angelus join Voldemort? That was the thing that confused me most.

He hit me in the stomach during my time of thought and he hit me hard. I crouched over, clutching my stomach. I began to come up to find myself surrounded in clouds of black smoke coming down to the sky. I blinked and saw capes and masks. I knew what had happened, someone had called in the Death Eaters and by the looks of things it was Angelus.

I pretended to move my hair behind my ear and grabbed my wand. Sneakily I stuck it inside my sleeve of my robe. I then moved in my fighting stance and decided to go down in style.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Vold…" And I black out with choruses of "Do not speak his name,"

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**Normal P.O.V**

Lupin still sat in Dumbledore's office and it was half an hour since he had told Sirius. He looked out the window and swore he saw a patronus. He blinked and looked again and saw it in all its glory. He ran towards Mr. Giles speechless and pointed out the window. Dumbledore saw Lupin and glanced out the window beside him. Dumbledore saw exactly what Lupin had seen. Buffy had managed to get away far enough to send a patronus. His eyes twinkled and he smiled a secret grin.

He gathered the members of the order in using his patronus. Within five minutes the Wesley's had arrived and Sirius had arrived. He had ordered that he should be there. Lupin had tried to keep him away but he didn't care if he was captured. So now in the room, ten minutes after the patronus had been seen, stood Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur Weasley, The Scoobies, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and many other members of the Order and Hogwart's Staff. The thing which puzzled some was the disappearance of Severus without Dumbledore's word.

The plan had been decided as a full on attack. They knew the patronus had come from the Malfoy residence from the trail of silver smoke that had been followed. Lupin had pleaded that the younger Malfoy was to be taken but Dumbledore had refused. He had said that enough people had been stolen already and that no one other than who is involved should become involved. Lupin followed Dumbledore's words though. The Order was almost ready, just waiting for word on the whereabouts of Snape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised Lupin had requested that they help the Order find his niece. They too had noticed the disappearance of Snape. Secretly, as Dumbledore trusted Snape with his life, they believed he had ran back to his master like a lost sheep. The image of Snape pleading for forgiveness from Voldemort had already entered his mind. If this was a not a serious time Harry would be grinning right now and would have probably told Buffy. He knew what Voldemort could do and now he hoped for Buffy.

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**Buffy POV **

I awoke, finally I guess as the sun was streaming down. I looked around expecting to see a few Death Eaters but found none. Instead I found myself clamped down into what looked like a big, fancy chair with a bigger one next to me. A forest surrounded us. The wood of the chairs was dark and carved on the other chair was a big 'V'. Three guesses to what that stands for. So this was the secret lair. I must admit its better than an old factory but the whole forest thing is kinda a bit too old fashioned for me…

I turned my head to the side and saw a lone Death Eater. Time for a bit of fun I think.

"So… you're one of Voldemort's followers. How's that for you as Voldemort can be nasty? Do you love Voldemort?" I said grinning and the Death Eater shuddered. I guessed it was a he as their voice was low.

"Do not speak his name!" He muttered and walked off. I guessed he was gonna get old Voldie for a little meet and greet session! Well… let's look at my options. One, refuse to talk and have the Cruciatus or Imperious Curse placed upon you. Two, talk and get all chummy with daddy, definitely not. Or three, try to escape.

I tried to kick out my feet lock only to be hit by unbearable pain. I tried the hand locks only to be hit by pain again. I can only do option one I guess as I can't escape. Darn locks, why can't they do it the muggle way. I heard footsteps from the distance heading my way. Within a minute I could see black caped people walking towards me. Well I guess it's Showtime.

They came and kneeled before me like I was there queen or something. Seriously, a Slayer as a queen of darkness? I think the answer to this question is, Hell no! It was then I noticed something. There was a parting through the middle which led to Voldie's throne next to me. Well this looks pretty darn obvious… I looked into the distance and saw one man heading towards us. Here comes daddy.

As he came closer I refused to show any fear. I stared at him with a blank expression. I saw his red eyes and thin-slit nostrils come closer with every snail-pace step. Death Eater's stayed still, bowing. He came to the throne and my eyes stayed on him, refusing to lose his gaze. He sat and lowered his hands as if to say sit. He turned his head in my direction and smirked. I simply returned my resolve face, learned from Will of course. There was no fighting it, but would this count for him.

"Tonight, my Death Eaters we are blessed with the presence of my daughter Elizabeth. She was taken from Hogwarts by our new member; Angelus." At this point Angelus stood up to show his presence. This was going to be one long capture. Even longer than my journey to Hell…

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**A/N well there you have it! Shorter yes, surprising probably. I hope you didn't think she'd be seeing Daddy. And Allen Pitt that joke will be used next chapter. Expect a little Father Daughter talk. **

**Until my next update,**

**Innocent Slayer **


	11. The Dark Princess

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now. I'm in my office! It is slow for family reasons. At the moment I am working on this and Summer Moonlight. Summer Moonlight will be released after this is done. I think, using my plan, that this will be around 20-30 chapter long. And with my note I will begin!** P.S. I Re-posted chapter nine so it makes sense at the end. Was fanfiction being a pain to anyone else earlier? Wouldn't let me post! GRR!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **Enchantedlight –_ Thanks again!_

Allen Pitt-_ Oh well wait and see… And how can you feel sorry for Voldie? I used your allowance thing below! I credited at the bottom ok?_

Moondalian- _It's explained why it's slow at the end! And Angelus will never turn good, NEVER! And I'm not sure if this is Bangel or not!_

Mystic Dodo: _Well I don't know why you're not getting updates. GRR ¬¬ I'm updating when I can lol!_

Chosenfire28– _Thanks new reviewer! The wait has finally ended!_

CallaRose4Ever – _You got more… But slowly sadly! And a new reviewer yay!_

**Quote: **"You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. uh uh, that's right,"–** Pink "Who knew****"**

**Chapter Eleven: The Dark Princess**

_**Last time on TRIM…**_

_As he came closer I refused to show any fear. I stared at him with a blank expression. I saw his red eyes and thin-slit nostrils come closer with every snail-pace step. Death Eater's stayed still, bowing. He came to the throne and my eyes stayed on him, refusing to lose his gaze. He sat and lowered his hands as if to say sit. He turned his head in my direction and smirked. I simply returned my resolve face, learned from Will of course. There was no fighting it, but would this count for him._

"_Tonight, my Death Eaters we are blessed with the presence of my daughter Elizabeth. She was taken from Hogwarts by our new member; Angelus." At this point Angelus stood up to show his presence. This was going to be one long capture. Even longer than my journey to Hell…_

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**Buffy P.O.V**

The joy of the evil speech had begun and by the time I had become bored he was still only on the how-I-did-it part of the discussion. Well it's not really a discussion if only one person does all the talking, but that's not the point. The point is I'm still stuck in this damn chair. And is it just me or is daddy being avoidy? He's only said my name once and that was at the very beginning, which now feels like years ago. I decided to listen in to try to pick up about what was happening about me.

"… Harry Potter last saw me at the graveyard where I was resurrected to my human form. That was where Barty Crouch Jnr took Elizabeth and we met for the first time. There she showed insolence and dared to take Potter's example and say my name which is feared by the wizard community. I have been told by our spy she is hanging around with Potter. Now she is here she will be taught the way to live as my daughter. The Order of the Phoenix is already on the way to Malfoy manor. Lucius is there ready to laugh at there efforts. That is about all the issues that need to be covered this week. I would like a volunteer to watch Elizabeth and I wish you all to call her the Dark Princess. Are there any volunteers? Remember about her strength,"

And array of hands shot up and I simply ignored them all and stifled a yawn. Bellatrix Lestrange was the lucky lady to be picked as my new watcher. By the sound of Voldemorts speech he knew something about my slayer powers so would not allow me out of this chair… Yet. Bellatrix came up and the Death Eaters began to walk away. Voldemort muttered a few words to Bellatrix and then walked away. He then said words aloud which seemed to puzzle Bellatrix.

"_Nagini watch Bella with my daughter. Make sure she only uses curses when needs be," _He cried and a huge snake came slithering up to the stage. It curled up in the corner. He must have been speaking in snake language. I didn't want to show I knew Parseltongue as I could use it on the snake later. Until then, or until Lupin comes to help me, I was stuck here. Stuck with a women who would use the Cruciatus curse on me if I do something wrong. Yayness!

"Dark Princess, I am Bellatrix Lestrange and will be your tutor for the Dark Lord. You shall only refer to him by that name or if you wish father. Not the unspoken name…"

"What one Voldemort or Tom Riddle?" I said smirking. She glared at me and muttered something which I guessed to be 'Do not speak his name'. Death Eaters are too funny.

"Both, if you speak it again I will use the Imperius curse on you and force you to call him father. I have been chosen to teach you to act as the child of the Dark Lord. You will do as I say or I will be forced to use the unforgivable curses. Nagini will watch and you will practice your Parseltongue with the Dark Lord later. At the moment him and the Death Eaters are in a private meeting. He wishes that I stay with you at all times,"

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship… Hell no. This was worse than hell, which I did escape from so… How can I get out of this one? I've got my hands free but Trixy's got her wand on me at all times. I could try stupefying her but… Bad choice as well she's been doing this for years. But I could try distracting… Great idea Buffy, perfect even. Score one to the Buff-ster. But what to say, I looked up to the sunlight above me. This was going to be a long day…

**Normal POV **

Members of the Order and Ministry had been to the Malfoy manor with no avail. There was nothing of Buffy's and no sign of her either. There was only Lucius and Nacrissa sitting innocently in the lounge. They searched the basement and there was still nothing. They had returned to Hogwarts and the Ministry workers to the ministry. Lupin and Giles sat together worried. They tried to cheer each other up occasionally but failed miserably. A few 'Bloodys' were used here and there. And there was a extreme need for tea. No one had any clue where Buffy was.

Dumbledore was less worried than everyone in the room. He had taught Tom Riddle before he became the famous Lord Voldemort. He knew that Buffy would be kept alive but maybe hurt. But she was a slayer and as a slayer she would be able to take more pain than most wizards. Hopefully Voldemort did know the whole Slayer concept on strength. But at the moment that seemed very unlikely with the connection to Angel seen in this. Miss Rosenburg had tried to do the re-ensoulment spell and failed. She was currently in the medical ward recovering.

Giles had tried researching with the help of Xander, Oz and Lupin with no avail. Every place they thought of searching was wrong and every method they thought of finding Buffy had failed. The cleverest so far was a map of Britain showing the locations of magical people. Lupin had thought of it but I would take weeks to make. Like the Maurader's Map had many years ago. Lupin believed if they were going to get Buffy out alive they would have to do it soon. And Lupin prayed that he would see her again. That was when Xander came up with an idea.

"So you know these Death Eaters are with Dead Boy probably why not try tracking one of them. I mean I would ask Will to do it but she's in the ward from the last spell she tried. Isn't that Dumbledore guy like really powerful or something? So get him to track on of those Death Eaters. Then we can save Buffy,"

"By jove that's the first sensible thing you've said all week," Giles sighed, "We will have to ask the professor if he will do your plan,"

And Lupin just sat there smiling. For the first time during this long time things were beginning to look up. Dumbledore would of course agree and find a Death Eater. He knew many Death Eaters and Dumbledore knew more. Dumbledore knew almost all the Death Eaters, and excluding the dead ones, all could be used to find Buffy. Lucius had probably run back to master. But in his mind he knew the best one to track, and the easiest, Severus Snape.

**Buffy P.O.V**

Distraction so did not work! I tried talking only to be told to be quiet and had more torture. So anyways old Trixy has been torturing me for an hour… I think. Well she's still stuck trying to make me do unforgivable curses. Nothing's budging me. I'm just sat here on the floor in chains, as she released me from the throne a little while back, staring into space. So… I'm freezing, being tortured and if I look into the distance people are coming this way. Seems to be a crowd and a guy on a chair that is being carried. Daddy dearest is coming to see me.

The bad thing about this is daddy is still being avoidy still! And if I still had a stake on me… I would stake him! He is definitely a vampire! The pale skin and weird face does give it away. Wait a minute, will I turn into that when I'm older? Will all these people try to follow me when he dies? Do wizards actually die? Anyways now is not a time for questions but for answers! I have a few questions in mind too…

So when daddy came up on the stage-like thing I was on I was surrounded by ten wands. Of course they can't kill me without his word but stunning is another thing. So I'll sit here and cause as much mayhem without moving. I reckon I could probably knock out three of them but two is just a bit much. The other death eaters fled away and Trixy kneeled before Moldie Voldie over there. Angelus moved to the side and stood in the shadows… Watching. Trixy began saying my name…

"Dark Princess kneel before the Dark Lord" She asked trying to be polite

"But if I am a dark princess why do I have to kneel in front of a Lord. Princesses are higher in the scale!" I said in a posh tone, trying to sound spoily. I then hit the floor a few times like I was a three year old in a temper tantrum. Of course this ending in me being Crucioed once. And it was not by old Moldie or Trixy for once!

"Innoselence child! The American upbringing has tainted you!" Moldie bellowed. Well personally I reckon it made me who I was… A good slayer but still. Just because I don't look like him doesn't mean I aint great!

"And what about you eh, Voldemort? Where were you the first 15 and a half years of my life…" Here wands were raised at me and Voldie simply lowered his hands and they all dropped. I breathed and continued, "… I can't see an allowance from anywhere. And for the record you are one of the most avoid-y people I have ever met! And I will never ever do what you say or order. A slayer is a good person… Defender of the good side and slays the dark. You seem to be the dark side with all this killing and torturing. And if I ever get the chance I will hunt you down. I have faced the Master, Darla, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, The Judge and a hell load of demons and Vamps. You are nothing compared to that lot… NOTHING!"

I glared at Voldie and he glared back. A smirk appeared on his face which puzzled me! What the hell would he have to come back at that? I just gave him everything I've got, yawn-fest or not, and he's smirking. I raised one eyebrow puzzled at his smirk. And he came close to me. Five death eaters came close to me and held me down. I struggled of course, a few punches were thrown by me and I knocked out about three. Not bad. But anyways Voldie came closer too me and placed one of his long boney fingers on my face.

"Now dear daughter, you faced all these people in the past but Angelus brought up this good point in our recent meeting and Lucius and Severus…" He pointed to two masked death eaters, "… Have worked on it with a few fellow Death Eaters. Please would you come forward and show Elizabeth what Angelus kindly suggested," He smirked at the end as four people had emerged from the shadows.

Four people which brought fear to my face. Voldie had done what I thought was unthinkable. He had brought back the people of my nightmares. Voldie had done what I will hate him four. He had reformed the scourge of Europe. Voldie had brought them all here. And now walking towards me was Drusilla, Spike, Darla and The Master. The person who had killed me only two years ago. I turned white with fear… Only to be stunned again. As my world blacked out my last thought was 'Somebody help me…'.

**-trim-trim-trim-trim-trim-**

**A/N: So then moony like my trick I pulled? I credit Allen Pitt for the allowance part of her Yawn-fest of a speech. Sorry it took so long… But my birthday has been and we've be busy, family stuff pssh! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Until my quicker update,**

**Innocent Slayer!**


	12. Stuck here alone

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now. Im in the office and i wrote this in a rush. Darn GCSE work! It's being given to me by the truck-load honestly! I'll try to write this whenever i'm free i promise! My plan just got longer, I had a really cool dream! It's not even finished and it is at 38 chapters. And with my note I will begin!** P.S. I need a better reader/editor (whatever you call it!) as I have began to notice mistakes! Apply via review! It's late as I've been very busy with GCSE work… It will be now updated every weekend! Seriously I am so sorry for rejecting this but I'm getting work by the truck load!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **All review will now be done via review reply to save time!

**Quote: **"And I believe this may call for a proper interducktulle, can't you see I'm the narrator and this is just a prologue", **Panic! At the Disco "The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is the press coverage****"**

**Chapter Twelve: Stuck here alone**

_**Last time on TRIM…**_

"_Now dear daughter, you faced all these people in the past but Angelus brought up this good point in our recent meeting and Lucius and Severus…" He pointed to two masked death eaters, "… Have worked on it with a few fellow Death Eaters. Please would you come forward and show Elizabeth what Angelus kindly suggested," He smirked at the end as four people had emerged from the shadows._

_Four people which brought fear to my face. Voldie had done what I thought was unthinkable. He had brought back the people of my nightmares. Voldie had done what I will hate him for. He had reformed the scourge of Europe. Voldie had brought them all here. And now walking towards me was Drusilla, Spike, Darla and The Master. The person who had killed me only two years ago. I turned white with fear… Only to be stunned again. As my world blacked out my last thought was 'Somebody help me…'._

-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-TRIM-

**Buffy P.O.V**

When I awoke I noticed I had been moved to a room and was in a four poster bed. So I admit its better than being tied up onto a chair. Well that was until I found the chains on my wrist and notice the person in the corner. That when the struggling began. I looked to the window hoping the curtains to be open. They were but it was dark outside. I squinted trying to see who was in the corner with no avail. I then sat upright and the person in the corner noticed. They moved closer towards me and it was not long before I saw there outline clearer.

The light was switched on by them and I saw who it was straight away. Great, just what I need, to wake up in chains with Angelus watching me. Seriously how could Voldie trust him? He could kill me in seconds with these odds! I struggled harder and harder with no luck. Every time I struggle pain shot through my body like an electric shock. Angelus smirked and came to my bed. He lent over me, only about five centimeters from my face, and brushed my hair behind my ear. He turned and pulled a chair close to my bed.

He continued to push the hair behind my ear and I began to struggle. I shook my head constantely hoping to stop him from touching me. He took his hand and held me by the chin, pushing me down. I glared at him and he continued stroking my hair.

"That's no way to treat me, lover!" He smirked and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"We stopped being lovers a long time ago. As soon as you killed Miss Calendar I thought Angel was never coming back. But when he did I sent him to hell, you are nothing compared to him!" I yelled, glaring into his eyes. Anger flashed into them for what seemed a moment and faded. It was then replaced by another smirk.

"But in the forest you seemed completely loved up to me again lover," He smirked and started nipping my neck lightly.

"You were ANGELUS in the forest you tricked me! You looked like you cared in your eyes! You used me again for Voldemort," I replied and he snarled when I said the forbidden name, "You were never anything like what Angel was. He was your strongest half. I know he isn't their and can't hear this so I wont even bother being the idiot I was with you before hoping Angel was still their. If Voldemort has anything to do with it Angel will never return. I don't care any more. I will take the whole of your scourge of Europe and I will hunt them down, slaying them one by one. And you Angelus will be the first!" I smiled and he simply started laughing in my face.

"You think it was me in the forest, lover you're wrong. Soul boy was there until the Hogwart's spy saw you out together. Severus snitched you up and The Dark Lord used his strongest de-souling spell to bring me back to get you. Do you really think the Dark Lord would allow you to bring down the scourge and ruin his plan again, lover? He questioned me smirking, "Do you really think I'd let my Darla again? Kill Captain Peroxide all you want he means nothing to me! But if you kill Darla I will hunt you down whatever the consequences. And you lover will have to watch soul boy die again," He smirked and laughed in my face again and left me alone in the room.

I was left with that decision. Could I kill my first love again? And who the hell was Severus? Then from in the shadows I heard a cold laugh. The Master, Darla, Dru made there entrance with Angelus in tow.

"Wanna bring us down now, lover?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Harry Potter shot up from his sleep at this point. His scar aching he saw what Voldemort had seen. He had seen this Angelus with Buffy. And with only a week of school left the Order did not have long to find her. He moved to the bed next to him and attempted to wake Ron up with no luck. He quickly scrawled a note to Ron and left it on the bed side table. He looked at the clock and saw it to be 3am. He hoped the headmaster would not mind him coming to see him. On second thought he decided to see Lupin first.

He pulled his dad's old cloak and the Marauder's map from his trunk. He then set off out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the DADA office where Lupin slept. After one close encounter with Filch and Mrs Norris he was at Lupin's room. With a muttering of 'Bogart' the room opened and a sleepy Lupin came to the door. Harry told Lupin of his dream of Buffy, with Angelus or something, and what had happened in this conversation. He then told him about the pain in his scar.

Lupin jumped up quickly and pulled Harry to Dumbledore's office. After the second telling of the tale Dumbledore still looked as happy as he was earlier.

"Will this help us find Buffy Dumbledore?" Lupin asked looking deadly serious.

"Quite the contary actually. I was able to track Severus earlier and he was in a forest in Essex. This has confirmed my belief that Angel had turned evil again or into Angelus. Tomorrow the Order will head out but Harry and his friends will stay here, no arguments. The mission tomorrow may be too dangerous if vampires are involved,"

And to that statement Lupin gave a solemn nod and returned Harry to his room. Tomorrow they would find Buffy and rescue her. And tomorrow Angelus would pay for what he's done. It would only take on Incendio and the suffering would end. But then again, did Buffy still love Angel? He would have to talk to Mr. Giles in a few hours time. This looked to be a long day. But then again could this be the day he could rescue his niece? Or would she be stuck with Voldemort for another day? Only one could hope.

He had been thinking about Buffy's heritage. He had known Voldemort was a Gaunt and was therefore a direct descendant of Slazaar Slytherin. But of course he was a Half-Blood and Gaunts were known to be pure blooded. Obviously a muggle was his father or mother. But he can speak Parseltongue and Harry had proved Buffy could too but what about the snake? And what about the Occulmens and legilmens? Could Buffy master that talent too?

But the main thing he wondered was what the hell Voldemort was doing to poor Buffy right now.

**Buffy P.O.V**

So normally I'd take this as an opportunity to kill them or I would find it quite bad as they could all attack me. Now I believe Voldie wouldn't allow that. His heir to the dark throne is probably his most important possession of the moment! How great now I'm thankful I'm an heir! Darn throne! Causing me all these troubles! But one thing was still on my mind…

"So Master, I believed that you wanted to destroy the human race. So why pair up with Voldie?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"There is a thing with wizard blood. Half-bloods are also tainted with it. Squibs have no magical qualities though so do not. You see inside wizarding blood is a chemical which infiltrates the Vampires system. It takes us literally allergic to wizarding blood. And to make this worse only non-vampire wizards can cure us of this! We can only drink muggle blood. Voldemort doesn't care how muggles and squibs are disposed of! We joined him as he would help us drain the last muggle on earth!" He cried and snarled at the words. He look disgusted that only wizards could cure him of this chemical. Well I thank god I'm a wizard now!

"But Angelus you told me you drained a witch so how did you drain my step-mum, Joyce? You drained her too!" I asked suspecting.

"She was a squib, lover. I knew it from the moment I met her as soul boy. He didn't tell you as he didn't want you to be anymore supernatural! Squibs have no magical qualities, not even the chemical! So I drank her. And I must say she was deliciously sweet, lover… But enough with the talk on blood it's making me hungry. It would do your mother proud if she knew I was here and you were facing up to me!" Ok this did it…

"Stop it! You dare talk about mother like that. She died trying to protect me and I will never let you live this down as Angel or as Angelus! I will pay you back for the hurt you caused!" And this made me remember Joyce's death…

_-Flashback-_

_I had just returned home from school and saw the note on the door. It said: Come upstairs Buffy we need to talk. I went inside and placed my school bag down. I yelled up the stairs 'I'm home' but with no answer. I presumed mum was sleeping or doing something. So I ran up to her room. I entered and saw her laying on the bed, sound asleep. I went to tuck her in but my eyes saw her neck as I moved closer. Two holes were now there with blood surrounding them. I screamed and grabbed the phone. I dialed 911 then Giles. _

_Giles came over as soon as he could. He arrived only just after the ambulance. My mum was announced dead as soon as they checked. I burst into tears which turned to pure hatred. Today was the day I would kill my lover. And with Jenny Calendars death only a bit before nothing could stop me! I knew they had that spell and I knew that Will could possibly return his soul but I couldn't hope on chance. I then rang Will and told her to do the spell tonight with out me. I was going to kill Angelus!_

_-End Flashback-_

Of course what happened next is all just history. As for the present well I have four deadly vampires around my bed and I'm in chains. Oh the possibilities. All I could count on now was my friends and Hogwarts. So where are ya guys? Could do with a little bit of help now… Ya know! I stared out the window. Oh what a beautiful morning… How lucky am I! I get to be probably tortured some more! Come on guys… I need you!

**-trim-trim-trim-trim-trim-**

**A/N: So then… Another chapter done! And it didn't take me long (joke). I'm tired, I have French and English homework and I have an awful cold! Darn colds. And what does Angelus call Angel? Is it soul boy? **

**Until my quicker update, (I promise!)**

**Innocent Slayer!**


	13. Defenceless for Once

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now! -insert batman theme tune- TRIMs Back... ne ne ne ne ne ne ne ne nuh! -end tune- Well... It's back, -groans in background- sadly I guess :P! **P.S. My laptop is rubbish, read my profile for info!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? -Winks- I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex Lupin and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **All review will now be done via review reply to save time!

**Quote: **"Let me know when I've done wrong, since I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know" **All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 13: Defenceless for once**

**Last time on TRIM:**

**Buffy P.O.V:**

"_Stop it! You dare talk about mother like that. She died trying to protect me and I will never let you live this down as Angel or as Angelus! I will pay you back for the hurt you caused!" And this made me remember Joyce's death…_

_-Flashback-_

_I had just returned home from school and saw the note on the door. It said: Come upstairs Buffy we need to talk. I went inside and placed my school bag down. I yelled up the stairs 'I'm home' but with no answer. I presumed mum was sleeping or doing something. So I ran up to her room. I entered and saw her laying on the bed, sound asleep. I went to tuck her in but my eyes saw her neck as I moved closer. Two holes were now there with blood surrounding them. I screamed and grabbed the phone. I dialled 911 then Giles. _

_Giles came over as soon as he could. He arrived only just after the ambulance. My mum was announced dead as soon as they checked. I burst into tears which turned to pure hatred. Today was the day I would kill my lover. And with Jenny Calendars death only a bit before nothing could stop me! I knew they had that spell and I knew that Will could possibly return his soul but I couldn't hope on chance. I then rang Will and told her to do the spell tonight with out me. I was going to kill Angelus!_

_-End Flashback-_

_Of course what happened next is all just history. As for the present well I have four deadly vampires around my bed and I'm in chains. Oh the possibilities. All I could count on now was my friends and Hogwarts. So where are ya guys? Could do with a little bit of help now… Ya know! I stared out the window. Oh what a beautiful morning… How lucky am I! I get to be probably tortured some more! Come on guys… I need you!_

_  
---------------------------------------------  
_**Willow's P.O.V (One TRIM first)**

Dumbledore had assigned us all rooms near the Gryffindor Tower. Me and Faith we're bunking together and so was Xander and Oz. Since tonight was not a full moon they we're staying together. It was at least midnight but I could not sleep with Buffy still captured by that wizard. The Dark Lord seemed to be a challenge, but we we're talking about the slayer here. I looked over to Faith's bed and saw her whittling stakes with that determined look on her face. I sighed deeply as I scanned our room.

The room was a deep purple in colour to show how we did not have houses. Dumbledore had wanted to use the sorting hat just to see what we were just as general interest. I didn't like the thought of something accessing my thoughts and memories so me and Faith declined the offer. Both of us didn't want to see anything from the Angelus period before this one come up in our heads. I had to forget the death of Joyce and Jenny. Joyce may have been Buffy's mother but she cared about me like a auntie or something. I just couldn't believe that Angelus was that cruel to Buffy. Then again with the title "Scourge of Europe" you can't really say he plays with fluffy bunnies.

The room me and Faith were living in at the moment was a long room with two beds and a pale lilac carpet. There was a set of deep purple velvet curtains at the long window and other pieces of furniture were dotted around. The long bookcase across the wall was what interested me the most. I walked over to it, like a child in a candy store, admiring the many volumes of magic. I looked through the titles in awe as many of them were of interest to me. Only one thing puzzled me at the moment. I was a Wicca in training, without a wand, but I had never been told about this school.

It was a school for witchcraft and wizardry, which I was doing, but I knew nothing about it. If Buffy had never been told about Voldemort then I would never had known. It was just strange that I had never been told. I just couldn't see why I hadn't. I was doing ok at it, having re-ensouled Angelus and all, but still nothing. Well that's just who I am, just as Xander says, Old Reliable.

I frowned at the thought and quickly muttered to Faith that I was going for a walk. I exited our room and walked up the corridor. Since I was not a student, I would not be told off for walking around. I walked past the Fat Lady portrait, who was snoozing happily, and headed towards the horrible moving stairs. I was still in "muggle" clothing as they called it. I was wearing my orange suede trousers with a red and blue diamond-patterned jumper. I decided on the colours first because I wanted to look all Gryffindor-y but after the glares from Slytherin I had had enough. After you get glared at by a entirely Slytherin table you do kinda lose the Gryffindor Pride factor.

I continued to walk down the corridor, still shocked at the moving portraits. A silver shine passed in front of me and I looked in bewilderment. Concentrating deeply I closed my eyes and attempted to track the Aura. Sadly I could not see anything. I opened my eyes and saw there was nothing. I sighed and continued to walk on. That was until I saw Harry's head appear out of thin air. I blinked, just to check whether I was seeing things, only to have a fully bodied Harry, Hermione and Ron appear in front of me.

"What are you doing out at this time? You'll get caught if your not careful! Come with me quickly," I ordered in a slight hiss. I was scared about them getting caught. I had always been a worrier about getting caught but it was just me.

Sighing, I led Harry, Hermione and Ron off towards mine and Faith's room. We walked up the portrait-covered corridor, in silence to avoid being heard, until we all stood in front of the door to my room. My door was protected by a portrait, just like all the other rooms that my friends were staying in. The portrait I stood before was a tall girl in the moonlight. A full moon shone brightly behind her while she stood solemnly watching it. The girl in the portrait was a slender girl in a long skin-tight black robe and midnight blue dress. Her cape almost blended into the midnight sky behind her.

Her eyes were a deep purple in colour, almost like the wrapping of Cadbury bars that I had a particular liking to. **(A/N: Cadbury Chocolate for anyone who doesn't know, has deep purple wrapping). **Her Face was pale in contrast to her eyes. Her eyes stood out the most in her face. Her pointy and pale lips we're frowning slightly but a look of concentration was deep in her face. Her body was curvy but slim at the waist. Her cleavage was fully on show from. The woman in the portrait looked expectantly at me. Her small frown turned into a slight smile, I guess it was just to please me.

"Orb of Thesulah" I declared, thinking back to the importance of that shiny sphere. Giles had been stupid enough to use it as a book weight. This thought alone made me beam slightly which I quickly suppressed. This was not a time to be smiling, Buffy was in trouble.

The portrait clicked and swung open and me and the Trio walked in. Hermione looked around interested, and just like me her eyes fell to the book case, before she noticed Faith in the corner carving wood. Hermione looked puzzled, for once in her life **(A/N: It does happen very rarely)**. She had no clue why Faith was doing that. In front of Faith lay a small pile of wood chippings and a couple of stakes that she had completed. It finally clicked to Hermione what they could be and she grinned. I, now wearing a puzzled face, wondered if Buffy had told Hermione her secret.

Buffy had never really got the idea that being the Slayer should be secret but it didn't affect her anyway. I just wanted to see her now and find out all about her magic. Sighing I head over to my bag and pull out the book I used many months ago. With its Romanian writing and Gypsy magic it was a very important book. This book seemed to be the stop to all our problems with Angelus if I could just beat Voldemort's power. An idea quickly popped into my head. I grabbed the book and held it close to my chest. I began to walk towards the door, before I had another idea. I quickly spun around, grinning slightly, and looked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, is Dumbledore a lot stronger than Voldemort?" I asked the bushy haired girl. I imagined she would be just like me with a full answer.

"Well, yes of course. He calls Voldemort Tom Riddle, his true name, instead of Lord Voldemort. He does not fear his name and Dumbledore did used to be his teacher. I would personally go and ask him if I were you," she replied in a very schoolgirl-like way. It was like I was the teacher that had asked her a question.

"Well, could you possibly escort me to his office?" I beamed. I turned and looked to the clock. It was 1am almost.

"Harry and Ron could you let us borrow the invisibility cloak and the Map?" She asked while drawing her wand from her pocket. Harry quickly handed both items over. Even if she was with me, she knew Severus Snape would still punish her. Greasy little traitor, I hope he rots in hell!

The boys shrugged, speechless. Hermione probably thought it was due to the room but I knew fully well it was due to Faith. She was wearing a cleavage-revealing black spaghetti top with tight black combat trousers. Her eyes were coated in black eyeliner and her lips were a deep red. Another two bites the dust. Faith had a reputation with us scoobies for pulling men. Xander had been another unlucky one to fall for her. Poor guys, they looked like nice little boys. For Faith it was just another notch on her bedpost, which I guess would be almost full already. Me and Hermione headed off. I felt really sorry for those two.

**Buffy P.O.V**

Angelus was the only one left in the room with me. Still chained down, damn chains, I was left there with him. No wait rewind their that's an insult to all men, I was stuck here with _it._ The flashback of my mother's… Joyce's death had left me close to tears. My ears were still glossy from the tears but I refused to let them fall. I would not give Angelus the satisfaction. Not over my dead body. Maybe un-dead if he got his own way. I shuddered slightly at the thought. If he ever bit me I would never take his blood and become a demon like him. I vow that to everyone I care about!

Angelus was currently smirking at me. His face was normal and if I hadn't of know I would of mistaken him for Angel. His clothes was the only thing that showed it was Angelus. Rather than his normal black leather coat her was wearing a black silk shirt. His brown eyes were looking me up and down almost like he was inspecting me. His eyes seemed to be undressing me. I gasped slightly at the thought before I shook my head. I realised that Angelus was probably just planning where to torture me first. But the look in his eye couldn't get out of my head. It was lustful and almost wanting.

He rose from the chair he was sitting in, smirking wider than ever. I struggled slightly at the chains that held me down, so the spell wouldn't hurt me, but they refused to break. Stuff this! I used all my strength to yank down on one of them but it was no use, pain coursed through my body. I gave up as my body was almost numb from the pain. He was beside my bed now. He stroked my hair a few times before climbing on top of me. I knew he would bit me any minute. He was literally pinning me down.

His hand were next to my head and he was lying right on top of me. I was held down with his weight, which I probably could have lifted if my body wasn't so weak right now. Stupid chains! I vow to you once I leave this I will kill you all! I closed my eyes as I knew what was going to happen. Before I closed them I saw Angelus bring his head down. I couldn't feel his breath on my face, as he was a vampire, but I knew he was probably nearing my neck.

I began to think about my life. I knew that before you died your life really does flash before your eyes from my incident with The Master. Angel had probably been the best boy I had ever got with. I wouldn't have regretted anything really. The life in L.A would had been easier of course but Sunnydale was my home. If I could have relived anything I wouldn't have done it any differently. Even sleeping with Angel. This might have brought Angelus out but in the end it didn't really matter. It made me stronger and that's all that counts.

I felt his nose touch mine, and sighed. My life was going to be ended by the man I loved. And then I felt Angelus stick his tongue down my throat.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Could I be much eviler? I know it's been ages but read my profile for info why it has. I hope I haven't lost you all with my no updating-ness. And just to annoy you more you can have fun imagining Buffy's reaction to this. **

**Next time on TRIM - updated every Sunday now!**

**Ja ne,**

**Britt**


	14. Overtaken by Lust

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note: **Remember 1st authors note. I think you have got the P.O.V thing now! It's Sunday, which means it's TRIM TIME and ignoring the doubts of some people -cough-LEILA LOGAN -cough-, I actually updated! Go me!

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? Winks. I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **All review will now be done via review reply to save time!

**Quote:** "And I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak. Awake and unafraid. Asleep or Dead…" - My Chemical Romance, Famous Last Words

**Chapter 14: Overtaken by Lust**

**Last time on The Riddle in Me:**

_He rose from the chair he was sitting in, smirking wider than ever. I struggled slightly at the chains that held me down, so the spell wouldn't hurt me, but they refused to break. Stuff this! I used all my strength to yank down on one of them but it was no use, pain coursed through my body. I gave up as my body was almost numb from the pain. He was beside my bed now. He stroked my hair a few times before climbing on top of me. I knew he would bit me any minute. He was literally pinning me down._

_His hand were next to my head and he was lying right on top of me. I was held down with his weight, which I probably could have lifted if my body wasn't so weak right now. Stupid chains! I vow to you once I leave this I will kill you all! I closed my eyes as I knew what was going to happen. Before I closed them I saw Angelus bring his head down. I couldn't feel his breath on my face, as he was a vampire, but I knew he was probably nearing my neck._

_I began to think about my life. I knew that before you died your life really does flash before your eyes from my incident with The Master. Angel had probably been the best boy I had ever got with. I wouldn't have regretted anything really. The life in L.A would had been easier of course but Sunnydale was my home. If I could have relived anything I wouldn't have done it any differently. Even sleeping with Angel. This might have brought Angelus out but in the end it didn't really matter. It made me stronger and that's all that counts._

_I felt his nose touch mine, and sighed. My life was going to be ended by the man I loved. And then I felt Angelus stick his tongue down my throat._

_**Hermione P.O.V.**_

Me and Willow crouched under the invisibility cloak after exiting her room. I quickly activated the Marauder's map with a "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!". I quickly scanned over the map for Snape after the last incident. Last time we had gone sneaking around Snape had noticed the silver shine when Harry and me were sneaking to see Ron in the Hospital wing. I couldn't see him there so I looked again. Shaking my head, I sighed. Snape had left us for Voldemort, like the traitor he was. I thought better of him and even Dumbledore trusted him but it was no use. Snape had left here to serve his Lord and Master.

I growled slightly at the thought of Snape but it was suppressed quickly. Willow looked up at the sound but soon returned to concentrating on where she was walking. I looked back to the map and scanned for any teachers nearing us. Mrs. Norris, that lovely bundle of joy that is a cat, and Filch were both approaching us from opposite directions. At the end of this corridor they would probably meet and head down together.

"Willow freeze, Filch is heading down," I whispered and noticed her look puzzled, "Filch is a creepy old caretaker, just be silent,"

She nodded in reply and we stood still for a moment. Filch quickly past us, looking straight through us without realising we were here. He soon passed and headed away from us with that bloody cat of his. I sighed slightly before continuing to walk down the corridor. Willow quickly noticed I was moving and followed suit. We were only about a couple minutes walk, straight on as well, to Dumbledore's statue. I just hope the password is still 'Liquorice Sticks'.

We soon reached the stone gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. Willow looked at it in awe, amazed at… I guess the carpentry of the statue. There isn't much else to look at. I pulled the invisibility cloak off of us and began to fold it up. I muttered "Mischief Managed" to the map and folded that up too. I looked up to the gargoyle and prayed that Dumbledore hadn't changed the password. Whatever was in that book Willow was holding so protectively to her chest must be important for Buffy. And with the current situation, everything that we could do would help her slightly.

I sighed deeply and began to say the password.

"Liquor…" Was all I could get out before I heard footsteps approaching us and fast.

I reacted quickly and grabbed the invisibility coat. I moved slightly to quickly and I accidentally dropped the cloak on the floor in panic. I heard the footsteps coming closer, and I crouched down to grab it, but I was just too slow. The footsteps stopped just in front of me and Willow, well to the back of me since I was crouching down… It could be Lupin though. I got up and turned around to see a beetroot red Ron and an equally red Harry. Both were panting manically, and sweating slightly, and staring at me. I checked the map and made sure no teachers were near before I began my rant.

"What the hell are you doing running around the corridors? Filch was only back there a little while ago. If you would have been caught, for the probably hundredth time may I add, you would have been put into detention until you left here! Why the hell did you run away from Faith and towards here" I ranted, slightly mother like but I don't care. It was stupid what they just did.

I turned around to Willow for a little womanly support only to see her suppressing a giggle. I glared at her, outraged at her laughing at my rant. She immediately stopped when she noticed my glare and looked to the floor. I hope she was more ashamed than embarrassed.

"Well… It was that well… Faith did this and well… We had to leave because… We were worried about you!" Harry stuttered out. He said it so stupidly. It was obvious that he was thinking what to say, so that meant he just made it up. I looked to Ron, with my eyebrows raised, and he weakly nodded in reply.

"That's the worst excuse you've ever made up! That's even worse than the time you said to McGonagall that you were sneaky out of the Tower to use the toilet, as the ones in the Tower smelt horrible!" I growled to Harry and he looked down. I huffed slightly and returned my attention to the statue.

"Liquorice Sticks!" I declared to the statue and it began to revolve upwards, the sound of grinding stone occurring while it span upwards.

I looked over to Willow and noticed that her head had already shot up to look. She was looking in awe at the statue, spinning upwards slowly to reveal the steps. I climbed on to them, so almost like a spinning escalator, and beckoned Willow, Harry and Ron to join me. Harry stepped on first then Willow and Ron stepped on one step after.

"I guess that Faith came onto you then. Don't worry your not the first to fall," Willow muttered to Ron, believing that I could not hear. I was outraged! Ron would never fall for a slut, he would never! He was much better than that. How dare Willow accuse him of falling for a slag! I, innocently, turned around and looked to Willow and Ron

"Yeah…" Ron muttered back, the tips of his ears turning a luminous pink. Well… That shut me up.

**Normal P.O.V (A/N: Now that's new!)**

Angelus knew a lot about passion. During his last period as Angelus he had said a lot about passion. Just to quote him, he said "It speaks to us, guides us; passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?" Little did he know that just a little while later he would be giving in to his passion for the Slayer. But then again, he also didn't know that the Slayer's father was the Dark Lord himself. That was another reason for his sudden burst of lust.

The Dark Lord was a brilliant Lord of evil, even more powerful than the Master, and Angelus would be treated as a great evil under his wing. Then again with the Dark Lord's power and want for Angelus that pesky white Wicca Willow wouldn't be able to bring out Soul Boy again. The thought of Soul Boy tip-toeing around the Slayer and killing his own kind made Angelus feel sick. Deep inside Soul Boy during this time Angelus was seething. Angel ruined Angelus' reputation as the Scourge of Europe, and that was something that Angelus did not take lightly.

And of course, there was the fact that he was kissing Buffy right now. He explored Buffy's mouth with his tongue, still in his Human face, licking the sides passionately. Angelus was taking control of her mouth, and without a fight she just let him explore. He was almost violently making-out her, like she was his prey. His tongue was freely controlling her, licking along the side of her tongue. Buffy moaned slightly at the feeling, and shivered softly. Angelus grinned at her sound of pleasure and continued, pushing into her mouth slightly harder than before.

But then he pushed off her. His lips left hers as he pulled backwards. Buffy wanted more, and even though how wrong it was, she wanted to kiss Angelus again so much. All bad thoughts of Angelus had left her head and she was now overtaken by her lust. Angelus dragged the chair closer to her bed and sat with his chair only a few centimetres away from Buffy's bed. With a seductive look in his eye he looked over the Slayer's innocent form. His blood lust was increasing, but he wouldn't sire her. Partly because Voldemort would skin him alive if he did and also because she was looking so cute right now.

He would have to play with her more before he got serious. He didn't get the reputation of Scourge of Europe just for killing people for just maiming. No, torture and messing with heads also came into account. His lovely childe, Drusilla, was a prime example of that. But he wouldn't send Buffy into madness, quite the contrary. He would just play with her emotions, play with her feelings and play with her passions. He had done this before, beginning by drawing her portrait while she slept, but he was way past that now. Now he would simply seduce her senseless, if that was possibly. He grinned evilly, praying that it was possible. All in all, this was going to be fun for Angelus.

But first of how he would have to figure out a way to do that. Buffy looked at him, licking her lips respectively, completely overtaken by her passions and her lust. Just as he had said in his last period as Angelus, 'Passion... is born... And though uninvited, unwelcome, unwanted... like a cancer... it takes root. It festers... it bleeds... it scabs... only to rupture.' And oh how it spread like a cancer through Buffy. Her passion was ruling her body. He smirked evilly as the perfect idea came into his head. Oh this was going to be most enjoyable. Licking his lips eagerly, he moved in for the kill

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I did it, it's unbelievable! And I left you a little cliff-hanger as well, have fun thinking what Angelus is going to do!  
Ja ne,  
Britt!


	15. Passionately Wanting

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Just after Season two of BtVS and just before the maze in book 4 of HP. 'Anne' never happened! Buffy's mother was killed by the Angelus before she had the chance to protect her. Buffy Summers is left by herself, but is she who she thinks she is? BtVS/HP.

**Authors note:** I've been listening to Goodbye (alternate version of the Buffy/Angel love theme: Close your eyes) by Christopher Beck. A beautiful song. And The doomsday theme from Doctor Who also is surprisingly good for this too.

**TRIM POLL**

**Post the pairing you'd like (however bizarre it may be) if you are reading this and simply post it in a review!**

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? -Winks- I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex Lupin and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **All review will now be done via review reply to save time!

**Quote: **"If we could live without passion, maybe we would know some kind of peace but we would be hollow…" - NOT A SONG for once! Angelus in the episode "Passion" of Buffy.

**Chapter fifteen: Passionately wanting**

_But first of how he would have to figure out a way to do that. Buffy looked at him, licking her lips respectively, completely overtaken by her passions and her lust. Just as he had said in his last period as Angelus, 'Passion... is born... And though uninvited, unwelcome, unwanted... like a cancer... it takes root. It festers... it bleeds... it scabs... only to rupture.' And oh how it spread like a cancer through Buffy. Her passion was ruling her body. He smirked evilly as the perfect idea came into his head. Oh this was going to be most enjoyable. Licking his lips eagerly, he moved in for the kill_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V:**

Buffy lay on her bed with Angelus next to her, watching her as she struggled in her battle against her passion. Angelus smirked evilly as he saw Buffy fighting a war against herself. Passion made you do stupid things but in the end you accepted it. All Angelus had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. And what a show it was. Buffy was lying there, in a seductive pose, with a disgusted look on her face. Her eyes showed the truth, beaming with anger, of her battle. Well, the fact that she was on the losing side at the moment.

After a quick blink of her eyes the passion returned. It was burning deep inside of her, controlling her body, and making her do stuff she probably didn't want too. That cancer had festered and controlled her body, weakened it almost. Just like how cancer did in real life, leaving people weak in their beds when they wanted to move on in there life. But in Buffy it made her want to love Angelus when half of her wanted to struggle, but the loving side was in control. Passion controlled her. The way it made Buffy vulnerable made Angelus want more. It turned him on slightly.

Buffy blew her hair out of her eyes and looked deeply into Angelus' brown orbs. If truth be known, when she saw Angelus she partly saw Angel. Since he was identical to her lover, the one she missed still. She may have snogged Angelus, but in her belief it was an act of madness, well partly. She missed Angel. His warm smile, his caring heart and his loving gestures were what she missed most. She missed his cryptic-ness and his brooding periods. But really she just missed him.

'_Maybe I'm just using Angelus because I miss Angel," _A part of her thought in desperation.

'_No, you love Angelus, you were using Angel," _Her lustful side replied, crushing her hopes slightly.

If Buffy was completely honest she missed Angel. She looked down to her empty ring finger and remembered the significance. If Angelus had never returned there would be a shiny Claddagh ring on that finger showing Angel's love for her. She looked to Angelus' finger and noticed the shining object laying there. A simple Claddagh ring lay on his finger, with the heart pointing towards him. He, well Angel, had once told her that when the heart pointed towards you your heart belonged to someone.

Buffy's gaze moved quickly from Angelus' hand to his eyes again. She looked deeply into them, exploring there depths. She didn't see Angelus, not really. If she thought about it logically, and that would have been something Buffy rarely did, Angelus was Angel technically. Like the dark side of things in famous films, almost like Jekyll and Hyde. Angel was all that she saw when she saw Angelus. A dark, and less broody of course, version of Angel. She didn't love Angelus, of course she didn't. She loved Angel. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what she had just done.

Almost like a cure to her cancer of passion, her thoughts had rid her of her passion. Her lust had weaken within an instant. The feeling of disgust had overtaken it within seconds. How could she have done that? Ok, so she bonked the un-dead but kissing and actually WANTING the Scourge of Europe. Her eyes showed her disgust, as clearly as a mirror shows your reflection. She glared deep into Angelus' eyes, searching for a part of Angel that could console her. But his soul was inexistent. Her lust and deadly passion left her quicker, so only a fragment of it was left.

"What are you staring at lover," Angelus growled, almost annoyed but still seductively. That last word had broken Buffy's image of Angel, but the lust and passion burning deep inside her had returned.

'_Finally, she is done fighting," _Angelus thought, _'time to move in for the kill' _

Almost like a returning growth of her cancer, she was back into submission of her lust. Her tiny fragment had spawned into an army. If she could not fight this lust her reputation would not be as Vampire Slayer but as Vampire Layer. She looked to her chains and realised her weakness, but she wanted Angelus again. She wanted to taste him, to hold him and that was what secretly worried her. She was a slave to her passion and if this continued she could want him to take her. Not sexually, but as in siring her. It was that thought that worried her most.

Angelus climbed on top of her again, pinning her down with his weight. Usually Buffy would use her hands here to push Angelus off of her but since they were in chains that was pretty impossible. Well unless she tried to push her off him using her waist. On second thoughts that would look more like thrusting, and know Angelus he would probably see it as thrusting motion. That was the one thing that it definitely wasn't now.

His lip hit hers again and a surge of passion shot through her, almost like a lightning bolt. Angelus licked Buffy's lips. He applied pressure to them with his tongue, licking them through the centre, trying to gain entrance to Buffy's sweet mouth. Buffy eventually gave into her passion and gave Angelus the access he wanted. He controlled the kiss and he was the dominant one.

He licked against the side of her mouth lightly, giving Buffy waves of pleasure. She held back a moan in her throat. He began to lick against the side of her tongue faster until the pleasure was too much for Buffy. She released her moan, unable to hold it anymore. Angelus smirked at her and ran his fingers through Buffy's long blonde hair. He pulled his lips off hers. Buffy was panting, almost like a tired dog, but Angelus did not look at all affected.

His 'cool' face was still on and he looked like nothing had just happened. He looked over Buffy, scanning her small, panting body. She was slightly breathless still from the passionate kiss. It was bliss for her, pure happiness almost. Her lust had taken control of her emotions and feelings. For example instead of wanting to kill Angelus, she wanted him to stay. Rather than sickness about there kissing, she felt at bliss. But worst of all rather than pure hatred towards Angelus, she now felt pure love.

Her lustful eyes looked over Angelus. She wanted him, oh God how she wanted him. She wanted to be with him for ever. She leant her head to the side, giving Angelus full access to her neck. She was a complete slave to her passion, her cancerous passion, and damn it how it controlled her. She would do anything in the world for Angelus.

She wanted to be like Angelus, to live with him for an eternity, and she would do anything for that. Angelus smirked and came down to her neck. His teeth sunk down into her soft flesh. Pain shot through Buffy's body, but that pain was pleasurable. She moaned slightly as Angelus began to drain her of her crimson blood. The pain became unbearable, and her vision became blurry.

Angelus' head immediately shot up from her now blood stained neck. Her sweet blood surrounded the double puncture wound. Her white pillowcases were laced with her crimson. Angelus looked up at the ceiling, in agony. His face showed his pain, and a heavy sweat had began to drip off his brow.

His head immediately shot down and his brown orbs looked deep into Buffy's bluely green eyes. Care was beaming through them, looking deep into Buffy, almost like a poster his eyes captured her when she moved. His eyes were stuck on hers, showing a fight occurring in him deep inside. His smirk disappeared and his face turned emotionless. His eyes lost there emotion in the same way his face did. Now he looked like an empty shell with no life, technically un-life, inside. It scared Buffy slightly, but the passion still remained burning ferociously inside of her.

But one simply word and the lust left Buffy's eyes in an instant.

"Buffy…" the male voice replied in almost a whisper, with a flash of gold in his once life-less eyes.

**---------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Remember to do the poll, since I need to know where to go. Like the ending? And how did I do for my first attempt at Buffy/Angelus? I thought the passion would be the only reason for her EVER loving Angelus, so I did personify it into a cancer (as Angelus did in the series Season 2, Passion) **

**Next time On TRIM - What will be Buffy's reaction? What will happen between her and Angelus now? Find out next Sunday, only on The Riddle In Me!**

**Britt**


	16. Stalking in the Shadows

**The Riddle in me**

**New! Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note:** Ok, the repetition of Passion and Lust last chapter was really annoying but I can't think why else Buffy would go for Angelus… Well, I don't really read that… So Bangel was quite popular I see, must say I am a devoted Bangel fan, so... I'll see where that goes. I've been packing my room today, so my multi-tasking isn't all that good. Moving house next week, so Trim may be a day late… And sorry it's 20 minutes past Sunday, the uploader wasn't working growls

**Disclaimer:** How could I start a story without it? -Winks- I do not, I repeat not, own anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The only thing I do own is my choices in the story, Alex Lupin and the story itself. I may have some more characters of my own in further chapters but until then all credit goes to Joss and JK!

**Reviewers: **All review will now be done via review reply to save time!

**Quote: **"We'll do it all, everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" **­- Snow Patrol -Chasing cars.**

**Chapter 16: Stalking in the Shadows**

**Previously on TRIM:**

_She wanted to be like Angelus, to live with him for an eternity, and she would do anything for that. Angelus smirked and came down to her neck. His teeth sunk down into her soft flesh. Pain shot through Buffy's body, but that pain was pleasurable. She moaned slightly as Angelus began to drain her of her crimson blood. The pain became unbearable, and her vision became blurry._

_Angelus' head immediately shot up from her now blood stained neck. Her sweet blood surrounded the double puncture wound. Her white pillowcases were laced with her crimson. Angelus looked up at the ceiling, in agony. His face showed his pain, and a heavy sweat had began to drip off his brow._

_His head immediately shot down and his brown orbs looked deep into Buffy's bluely green eyes. Care was beaming through them, looking deep into Buffy, almost like a poster his eyes captured her when she moved. His eyes were stuck on hers, showing a fight occurring in him deep inside. His smirk disappeared and his face turned emotionless. His eyes lost there emotion in the same way his face did. Now he looked like an empty shell with no life, technically un-life, inside. It scared Buffy slightly, but the passion still remained burning ferociously inside of her._

_But one simply word and the lust left Buffy's eyes in an instant._

"_Buffy…" the male voice replied in almost a whisper, with a flash of gold in his once life-less eyes._

**Normal P.O.V (A/N: Most stuff will be now, the POV's were for build-up)**

He was still staring deeply into Buffy's eyes. Compassion and Care flooded into his deep brown orbs. He looked weak and close to tears. He studied his own clothing, before shifting to Buffy's shocked form on the bed. She looked worried and scared, anticipating something bad almost. He looked over her with his beautiful brown orbs, worry flooding into them. He simply looked out of place.

"Buffy… what happened? Why aren't we in the forest?" He replied softly, sending chills through out Buffy's body.

"Angel…" She whispered in disbelief, thinking this was one of Angelus' sick tricks. He pulled her into his embrace, and they sat that way in silence, for a couple of minutes.

Buffy's guilt and thoughts going through her head kept her silence. She was ashamed in herself. She had no idea whether Angel had remembered his last stint as Angelus, she couldn't really remember it coming up in a conversation. But then again, he could have remembered and just kept it locked up inside of him.

"Angel, I'll explain it all later," She said softly, and she would say it all as well, "but first you need to get me out of here!"

"How, Buffy?" He replied, grabbing the chains but not moving.

"They're not hurting you?" She replied, with a shake of the head off Angel, "Oh the Dark Mark, err… Don't worry about that, I'll explain later. Just get me out of this place! Oh and grab my wand, it's on the table over there!" She nudged her head towards the dressing table in the far corner.

Angel didn't say a word to this, he simply walked over and grabbed her wand, thinking deeply about what Buffy had just said. The word Dark Mark was going through his head. It didn't sound like a good thing. Lightness seal would have been better for his conscience. He noticed Buffy staring at him and he remembered what he was doing. He had to get Buffy out of this place, and even though he had no clue where he was, it didn't look to good! He grabbed the cuffs around her hand and used his strength to loosen them till Buffy's petite hands slid through.

He pulled her up and onto the floor for the first time in days. Buffy looked down to her clothing, which she had not seen. She was wearing a black velvet dress with a white lace up on the front of her corset. The arms flared like normal robes. Her legs collapsed beneath her, from the numbness in them. She was caught by Angel who looked at her with caringly. He swooped her up, with the hem of her skirt swaying frantically in the movement, laughing at Buffy's expression. She was shocked at what she was wearing, outraged even. Her jaw had hit the floor almost. He just ignored her look and passed the wand into her hand.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone!" She whispered into Angel's ear. He just chuckled as a response. Daggers shot from Buffy's eyes and into his.

He snuck out of her room, in his own special stalking way. He entered a dark and dingy long corridor. The shadows helped him with his sneaking, he was used to stalking a particular Slayer in the dark. He snuck down the long corridor until he saw the only door. It was a large dark oak door that was coated in Mistletoe resin from what Angel could smell. He moved Buffy to over his shoulder and used his spare hand to try opening the door. With no windows, and this being the only door in the hall other than the room they just exited, he believed that he would have to make a sacrifice and open it.

Sadly though the door disagreed to Angel's plan since it was tightly locked. Simply breaking it down would cause to much of a distraction. To say the least Angel was stumped, with no ideas. He looked to Buffy, who sighed. Her eyes showed that she was deep in thought, almost trying to think of something. Her eyes suddenly changed to show her happiness and she sighed. She pointed her wand towards the door, the same way as she held a stake when in combat, and muttered something. A click of the lock was heard by Angel, and he opened the door slowly.

They entered a brightly lighted room. The floor was tiled in white with a black dark mark symbol in the centre. The room had blood red walls, with a dark oak base. The room was a hexagon in shape with large windows on each side hid behind black velvet curtains. Straight ahead of Angel and Buffy was the door to another place. Angel began to move straight across, tiptoeing almost due to the lack of darkness. Well expect for one slide, but wasting time to cross to there could cost them. Angel simply crossed with his damsel Buffy in his arms.

They soon reached halfway, to the centre of the skull of his mark. The darkness was to the right side of them. Nothing was visible inside it. Buffy looked down, knowing that Angel would soon find his own version on this on his arm.

"Petrificus Totalus" A voice screamed from the darkness, with a bright light shooting straight towards Angel.

Before Angel could even attempt to dodge this attack it hit him head on in the arm. His body stiffened and his movements stopped. Buffy hoped that her legs were working as she needed to get out of here.

'Forgive me for this Angel,' She thought caringly before she brought her hand up to his chest.

She pushed him over with her hand and they landed so she was on top. With nothing to support herself on, she just hoped that her legs would function. She rolled off Angel and onto the tiles. She sat up and just prayed to any god that cared to listen her that she could get up. She crouched before rising up slowly. Once on her feet she began rock for a short while and stumble. Her legs soon adjusted to her weight. When this happened Buffy, changed to her fighting stance, her wand held out like her stake.

She looked into the darkness, hoping to discover who was in there, but was unable to.

"Why don't you come out and play, I'm all fired up. Nobody touches my boyfriend!" She yelled into the shadows. A sinister laugh was her reply

Buffy of course did not know that Angel could hear every word she was saying. Petrificus Totalus did of course allow the victim to hear and see everything that was happening. Since Angel was on his side he could clearly see the darkness and Buffy.

'She loves me again already? Even after what happened with Angelus and what I did to Jenny? I was a monster,' He thought solemnly, 'And I guess I was Angelus again from my clothes, what did I do to Buffy?' He was worried, he could have done anything.

But he hadn't noticed the blood on Buffy's bed or the bite mark on her neck. He would normally of smelt her sweet blood, but the fact he had no clue where he was clouded his senses. Buffy looked over to Angel's paralyzed form and sighed. This was one fight she would have to do alone. A simple fire spell and Angel would be Dust Boy rather than Dead Boy. Her hand met the mark that Angelus had left on her neck. It stung slightly from her touch but it reminded her of her moment of madness **(A/N: No I'm not gonna do a Naruto and involve a pointless flashback, if you don't watch Naruto don't worry!)**

"Come on then, I will kill you. Hurry up and face me!" She almost screamed into the shadows. The simple laugh replied again but only more sinister and dark.

'I've had enough of this… They taunt me from the shadows so they must either be afraid to face me or their just trying to lure me their. The laughter seems to delete the idea of fear, so I'll just have to sit this out,' She mentally sighed.

Angel prayed that Buffy didn't approach the darkness. Any creature under Voldemort's reign could be in their, vampire or werewolf. Even though Buffy looked pretty cute in that dress it wouldn't be a good one to fight in. She spun towards Angel, her dress swaying around her, and looked deeply in his dead-looking eyes. She had to do something, she had no clue what this spell had done to him and for all she knew he could be dead.

"Come out, I am not approaching the shadows! I know your trap, I may be blonde but I'm not that stupid!" She yelled in anger. Whoever was doing this was causing her patience to run thin and a cranky Slayer was a deadly Slayer.

Laughter followed her again and it hit her last nerve. If she had a stake right now it would be indented into the wall in front of her!

'Don't fall for their trick Buffy, don't…' Angel thought, hoping that she wouldn't.

"Are you death or something I said come out! I'll show you my wrath if you're not careful!" She screeched almost, getting more fired up by the second. Manical laughter followed this, obviously laughing at her suggestion of fighting whoever it was. It sounded like a male, but could then again be a female with a low voice.

"Do you understand the words VAMPIRE SLAYER! Get. Out. Here. Right. Now." She screamed, rage flaring in her eyes like a flame in the wind.

The voice chuckled in reply. Buffy was at her wits end with this person. She looked to her clothing and sighed.

'Well I can't really kick in a long skirt…' She mentally whined in her mind. Why on earth had they dressed her in something so crazy? Boy it pissed her off.

"Get out here right now, before I just grab my lover and run!" She screeched and the voice was silent.

Footsteps approached her slowly from the shadows, and she grinned. They had finally listened to her. Her fighting stance returned with her wand as her stake. Wand or not it was still wood. In Buffy's interest anything wooden, or sharp like cymbals, could kill anything.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know it was me," The voice replied. Buffy looked up shocked at who it was. Well that was the last person she expected!

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: Sue me it's 20 minutes late. Aww well, have fun pondering that one. And just to be personal… Even if your review is a MILLION words _LEILA_ I still wont tell you who it is. There's that done with! **

**Next Time on TRIM:**

**- Who is this mystery man?**

**- How are Willow and the Trio getting on?**

**Britt**


	17. Hidden in the Darkness

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note:** Well, I never thought that BT could take this long. What can I say, they're crap. Btw, removed the disclaimer, look to my profile if you think I own! Well... My grammer sucks. I'm doing History Coursework at the moment... My teacher was all "Your History is good, your grammer is crap"...

**Quote: **"**­**Sparkling angel I believe, You were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear, All the whispers, the warnings so clear." **- Within Temptation - Angels**

**Chapter 17: Hidden in the darkness**

'_Well I can't really kick in a long skirt…' Buffy mentally whined. Why on earth had they dressed her in something so crazy? Boy it pissed her off._

"_Get out here right now, before I just grab my lover and run!" She screeched and the voice was silent._

_Footsteps approached her slowly from the shadows, and she grinned. They had finally listened to her. Her fighting stance returned with her wand as her stake. Wand or not it was still wood. In Buffy's interest anything wooden, or sharp like cymbals, could kill anything._

"_I'm surprised that you didn't know it was me," The voice replied. Buffy looked up shocked at who it was. Well that was the last person she expected!_

**Normal P.O.V**

Willow and Oz sat on the side of Dumbledore's office in a large armchair, holding each other protectively. All of the Order and staff were there, including the Scoobies. Willow had been able to use the Romanian soul restoration spell by borrowing some of Dumbledore's magic. A Wicca could only do that spell and not a wand user as Dumbledore said. However being as smart as he was he thought to lend Willow his power. With that she preformed the circle, with Hermione and Dumbledore reading the Latin and Romanian passages needed. The trio watched in horror as the spirit of the gypsy possessed her again but the crystal flashed to show the restoration of Angel's soul. All Willow could do now was wait.

Her original idea had been to restore Spike and Drusilla's soul so Sunnydale would be safer but there was no time now. The Order had been called and they were just planning their attack on Voldemort's fortress. Dumbledore had been smart enough to locate the area where that soul had gone. Now the attack could occur, with a definite location found. A few arrangements had to be made as in how to reach there and how to attack the base.

Apparition was the idea currently being quickly discussed. Lupin was trying to end this quickly. He wanted to get Buffy back and fast. He wanted to also avenge his dear sister's death. That was one of the reasons he became such a devoted member of the Order. He looked over to the other corner and saw the Gryffindor Trio standing there, taking in every little bit of information available. He knew of the Prophecy and that was the only reason Dumbledore was allowing them to come along. Dumbledore coughed and the room fell silent, anticipating his every word.

"That is it then. Teachers, the Order and friends from Sunnydale. It has been decided that we will apparate outside the place on all sides and close in on the area. Scoobies please choose someone to escort you. Harry, Ron and Hermione you will be coming with me. And now my Order, we will begin the war and end it. Tonight we shall bring Voldemort down," He bellowed, only to be followed by an even louder cheer.

Willow ran to Lupin while the others ran to other members of the Order. Everyone was ready to go and looked to Dumbledore for the signal. Willow made sure her spell supplies where tightly around her waist in her bum bag that Hermione had given her. If anyone became injured she would attempt to heal them with the help of someone else. It was night time but luckily a week and a few days before the full moon. Lupin or Oz did not look tired yet so they would not have any problems fighting. She saw Dumbledore nod and sighed. They were off into the unknown.

"You holding on tight?" Lupin asked Willow as many others disappeared out of the room. She nodded before she too exited the room.

She was being pulled in all directions. Her eyeballs felt that they were being sucked out of her sockets with a Hoover. She wanted to throw up. She was travelling through the darkness, but then she landed. She took in deep breaths of air to recover. She was never ever doing that again. It was the most unpleasant thing she had ever done. She collapsed to the ground and took more deep breaths.

She scanned her surroundings, in the dark the shapes were just blurs. So that was why they had been told to change into dark colours. Just before he had gathered the Order Dumbledore had instructed Willow to get her magic supplies and change into dark colours. She was also told to inform the others. All of this was just to add to the aspect of surprise. Behind her was a blur of trees, so she guessed that was the forest they located Snape to be in. If they would have come early they could have saved Buffy quicker.

Dumbledore and Giles however were then apprehensive that a wise wizard like Voldemort would not think of moving location or would be unable to discover that he had been tracked. Well, that proved that the smart weren't always correct. In front of her was a large manor house, with a large area of grounds in front. Small lanterns lay up the side of a path that lead to the front door. Obviously that was the normal root into the house, but with the surprise needed in this attack they would have to find another way into their. The windows of the manor glowed in the darkness, and they were huge. Their would have to be a cellar to a house that looked so old but would they have protected that.

This was nothing like fighting Vampires. Here you could be killed by a spell hitting you when you didn't even see it coming. With Vampires they had to touch you, throw a weapon at you or simply fire a weapon like a crossbow. All in all they had to be pretty close to you to kill you, here Willow had no idea how far spells could travel. Whatever, she would have to check up on her shield spells. Some of these Death Eaters would be able to kill you without a second thought. Maybe even without any effort. That was what worried Willow most, the chance of death here was easy. If it was just her and the Scoobies this would be officially counted as a suicide mission.

Soon all the army had arrived and had encircled the manor house. Since it was summer it would not be dark for many more hours. They would have to move quicker but their movements would have to be precise and thought through steps. A wrong move now could ruin this attack. If they were spotted a probably equally large Death Eater army would return and this would just be a big old Battle Royale. That was something the Order definitely didn't want. They wanted to lose as little lives as possible for force in numbers against Voldemort himself.

The signal was given and the army began to move in. The ambush had begun.

-------------------------------------------

Buffy looked at him in horror. It couldn't be him, it sounded nothing like him. In front of her stood her Daddy Dearest. His voice did not sound a thing like his. He clapped his long and bony hands together and the lights in the darkness sparked into life. The darkness disappeared and revealed the throne that she had been stuck on at that stage. It also showed his throne in all it's dark glory. His slit nose and red eyes scared the hell out of her. He was as pale and boney as ever with a large grin on his face. He knew that Buffy was afraid but she did not care. She just needed to get Angel out of here.

"Now Elizabeth you weren't trying to escape where you?" He asked mockingly, his voice back to it harsh and cold sound.

She froze at his voice. Her eyes led to behind the thrones. There lay a shield with two swords crossed between it. She would have to change this skirt. She could never fight in this skirt, she would be frozen like Angel in no time with it. She had to overcome this fear of him. She had a fear of the Master yet she still beat him. She breathed in deeply before deciding what to do. She had to do this, there were too many lives at stake. All in all Angel needed to be saved.

She smirked at him before walking into the once dark area and by her throne. She jumped on top of it's sturdy wooden frame and grabbed the silver hilt. She yanked it out before back flipping off the chair to just in front of her throne. She quickly slit down one side of her skirt so she could kick before slitting down the other. While slitting through the soft velvet she felt the shorts that were on underneath it. She quickly slit round so the bottom half of the skirt fell off. It was now a mini skirt with slits up both sides. She yanked off her boots and tights and fell back into her fighting stance, her sword now pointing towards Voldemort. Her wand was readily place behind her ear in case it was needed.

"You think you can beat me, Elizabeth? That dress was to show your position of almost royalty here!" He snarled before drawing his own wand in his long hands.

"No but I can try. Unlike you I am not afraid to face people. Haven't seen you fight Dumbledore lately have I daddy?" She said mockingly, laughing at him. Voldemort's red eyes flared with anger, no one dared to mock the Dark Lord.

"How dare you mock me. No one dares to mock the Dark Lord. For that, my dear Elizabeth, you shall be punished," Voldemort snarled, his eyes still flaring with anger.

"No one dares to mock the almighty Dark Lord because they are scared of Death. I am the slayer, causer of death to the un-dead. The dead fear me not the other way around. Heck I even died once at the hand of one of your Death Eaters. I was drained by the Master and I still came back to kill him. So come on Daddy Dearest do your worse" She cried, laughing almost at her own experiences.

This speech did not even phase Voldemort at all. He began to slowly clap his own pale and bony hands together mockingly. He did not care about her achievements that much, only that they made her stronger. He wanted a strong heir, not a weak one. The Slayer would have been a perfect one, if she wasn't so cocky and righteous. Oh and so annoying at her speeches! Voldemort had to give speeches to his Death Eaters but even he didn't boast about him self so much. She just needed to get over it. The past is just the past, nothing important that needed to be mentioned every time she was threatened.

"Is that all Elizabeth?" He asked and waited for her reply. She remained silent, almost shocked that her death hadn't affected him at all, "Good now I can finally begin. Don't say I didn't warn you my dear Elizabeth,"

His wand was drawn at the ready. His black robe wrapped around his pale form, with an amazing contrast against his pale skin, swayed as he stretched out his wand. The battle was only just beginning.

Buffy ran around so she now faced Voldemort head on, her sword point directly in front of his heart. No fear showed in her eyes, it reminded Voldemort of her mother. She put up a slight fight against him and died. No one could beat him, he would never die. His eyes still showed anger that clouded his judgement. As much as he wanted an Heir in case he did die, he would have to get another. This girl was just too righteous.

His wand pointed towards her chest. He sighed deeply. This girl would be such a loss. She had the qualities of a great and mighty Heir, well without the righteousness. She had strength, front and cunning. But most of all she was a born leader. Actually a proud and seemingly fearless leader.

"It hurts me to do this Elizabeth, you would have been a great heir. And Angelus as for you I hope you enjoy watching your lover die. I know that I will enjoy your reaction to this,"

This caused Buffy to look around to Angel. He looked like he wanted to cry but couldn't. He was unconscious wasn't he? Was all that was going through Buffy's head.

'Maybe he was frozen in motion or something… I swear to you Angel, I will get out of this. I am too young to die,' She thought solemnly.

She turned back to Voldemort and began to push her sword towards him. Voldemort sighed again.

"Avada…" He began but was cut short. A crash echoed from outside the door on the other side. Someone was there.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Well, next week it will be online on Sunday but moving house messed me up. For any Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovers, after TRIM I'll be doing a Vampire AU called: Tainted Innocence. And I'm currently re-writing Always Yours (Bangel) during writing this (Well in the week, weekends is TRIM time)**

**Have fun thinking of what happens next… Just as a taster:**

**NEXT TIME ON TRIM**

**- The Fight begins, what could happen?**

**- Who is behind that door?**

**- What will happen to Angel?**

**- Is this a fight Buffy can actually win?**

**Ciao for now,**

**Britt**


	18. Battle Royale

-1**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note:** Yeah I'm back on treck. But it's all BT's fault (For any non-British readers… British Telecoms; Internet Service Providers that take over 20 days to do something!) Well… Enjoy!

**Quote: **"This land we have defended from all things dark and cruel, now we are defenceless in a land where Dragons rule," ­**- Dragon Force - Land where Dragon's Rule**

**Chapter 18 - Battle Royale**

_His wand pointed towards her chest. He sighed deeply. This girl would be such a loss. She had the qualities of a great and mighty Heir, well without the righteousness. She had strength, front and cunning. But most of all she was a born leader. Actually a proud and seemingly fearless leader. _

"_It hurts me to do this Elizabeth, you would have been a great heir. And Angelus as for you I hope you enjoy watching your lover die. I know that I will enjoy your reaction to this," _

_This caused Buffy to look around to Angel. He looked like he wanted to cry but couldn't. He was unconscious wasn't he? Was all that was going through Buffy's head. _

'_Maybe he was frozen in motion or something… I swear to you Angel, I will get out of this. I am too young to die,' She thought solemnly._

_She turned back to Voldemort and began to push her sword towards him. Voldemort sighed again._

"_Avada…" He began but was cut short. A crash echoed from outside the door on the other side. Someone was there._

**Normal P.O.V**

Voldemort's eyes shot to the doorway. No Death Eater would dare to interrupt the Dark Lord in such a way. Even if they were being killed by a demon or a large Hell Beast, a Death Eater would still knock politely on the door before entering. Voldemort was sometimes worse than death, in ways that some could not even think of they were so gruesome.

The double wooden doors swung open and slammed against the wall behind it. Six people stood their in a line, their identities unknown due to the darkness. In synchronization they stood forward to reveal all of their identities. Buffy's face was shocked when she realized who it was standing their.

Giles, Xander, Faith, Willow, Oz and Lupin all stood in a line. Their faces were grim and determined, all wanting to save Buffy. In all truthfulness, Faith looked just like Buffy used to. Her long hair in a ponytail to stop it getting in the way during the fight. She was wearing a tight black tank top with combat trousers and boots. Her boots weren't made for walking, they were made from breaking some poor vampires nose with a single kick. Her hands were on her hips, and her stake was her weapon.

"Hey B, didn't forget about letting me join tha' fight, did ya?" She yelled, smirking slightly.

A strike of lighting hit behind them, illuminating the room they were in. The main door was behind them, with two large windows behind them. Buffy could see the shadows of figures outside and the flashes of spells. A fight was happening out there. Behind the Scoobies lay many frozen and probably petrified bodies. All their faces were determined, even Xander's face, who would normally be joking around.

This was her fight though. Into every generation a Slayer was born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one, born with the strength and skill to kill the demons and Vampires. It was not their fight, it was her job to protect the world from the forces of evil. It was Faith's job now as well, but people should not be killed when it was not even their battle to die in. One Slayer was not enough. Not enough at all. Buffy couldn't stand the thought of the defenceless dying because she couldn't save them. The thought ate her up inside.

"Kind of you to join us, werewolf. Now the real fight can begin. Hopefully you can put up a fight like your sister could," He taunted to Lupin, smirking manically.

That did not only annoy Lupin, but it also annoyed Buffy. She growled towards Voldemort before lunging at him with her sword. A simple mark lay engraved on it's shining silver blade. It was a St. David's star with a cross through it. The Cross simply looked like a pattern, but Buffy understood it's meaning.

"Lupin, get Angel back! I'm gonna need his help!" Buffy yelled frantically, "Giles and Oz go and get Dumbledore! Willow and Xander help Lupin and back me up if you can! Faith come join in on the fun there's a sword up there" All did as they were told. Giles and Oz immediately left.

Voldemort sighed at the Slayer. Even when in a no-win situation she still tried. He even slightly hoped she would give in. Well, he had tried. An Imperius curse would be the only way forward now. He looked at her. She was heading straight at him with her point. He muttered a simple shield spell before the blade could meet his flesh. Her point met his new blue powerful shield charm and she was pushed backwards.

While she was doing this Faith had managed to grab the other sword. It was engraved in an identical way. Buffy lay on the floor from that reflection. She sat up and looked to Lupin. His wand was pointed at Angel, ready to free him from his quick slumber. She solemnly nodded toward Lupin, who nodded back. This was something she had to do eventually and now was the perfect time. She jumped back on her feet and looked to Voldemort. Angel would be back any second and then she would kill Voldemort for what he had done.

She heard Lupin say something Latin-sounding and turned around. A red flash came out of his wand and hit Angel dead on where his heart was. He sat up, a determined look deep into his brown eyes. He had obviously heard what Voldemort had said and now it was play back time. Nobody threatened to kill the only person he loved in front of him. His game face fell on him with a snarl. Voldemort looked at him intrigued. Normally he would kill rogue Death Eaters on the spot, but watching him fight would be much more fun.

"I hoped that you would awaken Angelus," Voldemort mocked before pulling up his robe sleeve and touching his own Dark Mark. Four puffs of smoke suddenly appeared by him.

"BUFFY! FAITH! RUN QUICK!" Lupin yelled at the top of his voice. They nodded at each other before jumping back to where Lupin, Angel and Willow were standing.

The smoke cleared to reveal Buffy's worse nightmare. Standing on the right side of Voldemort now was Drusilla, Darla, The Master and Spike. Angel looked to his sires and Childes with a grim look on his face. Willow reacted quickly, for once, and opened the pouch around her stomach. She grabbed the large bottle of holy water and two stakes. Faith pulled up one of her combat trouser legs to reveal two stakes attacked their.

"Well, just in case I get 'ta kick some Vamp ass I keep them there," She whispered to Buffy.

She threw a stake to Angel and kept one for herself. Willow gave Lupin the holy water, knowing full well that he would probably know a good spell to stop them before throwing Buffy a stake. Buffy tucked it into her pocket and kept her sword at the ready. Decapitating was the best way to kill a vampire. With that you could be sure that they would never come back. But she wasn't even sure of that any more. She had killed two of these people once, well technically Angel killed Darla, and she would do it again. But this time, Buffy would make sure they would stay dead.

So the fight began. Buffy went for Drusilla and Spike, with Willow and Xander attempting to back her up. Faith went straight for Darla while Angel headed for the Master. Lupin knew he was out of his league, he was never good with his fists, but still headed for Voldemort. Buffy nodded to him solemnly again, secretly praying that he would not die. If Lupin died Buffy had no clue how her anger would react. On the way Lupin passed the holy water back to Willow, sadly Voldemort couldn't die that easily.

Voldemort began throwing simple torture curses to start towards Lupin, wanting to have some fun killing for once. Lupin, being a Dark Arts teacher, knew quite a few counter curses and shield charms to protect himself. He wouldn't be able to use them against the 3 unforgivable curses but for the duration of these curses, he would live. Voldemort would not be able to strike him down as easily as he thought. Now all Lupin could do was hope and pray. Pray that the back up would come quickly. Pray that Buffy would make it out of this alive. With a quick counter-curse he sighed. In all truth he had to pray that he could make it out of this alive.

Buffy began fighting Drusilla, with Willow throwing Holy Water and small bottles of other potions at Spike. Buffy knew that Willow's supply wouldn't last long. Buffy began kicking and punching Drusilla from all directions. Dru's movements were fast, dodging all of Buffy's blows. Drusilla snarled as Buffy's kick finally made contact with her pale flesh. She looked up to Buffy and raised her two fingers to her eyes, both pointing at one. Bewildered Buffy was caught off guard.

Angel turned from his fight and saw Drusilla, moving her fingers like a pendulum in front of Buffy. Hypnotising her. He knew that once Dru snapped her fingers Buffy would be under her control. Completely controlled by Drusilla. That was something that could not happen, Angel would not let it happen. He quickly put all his strength into a kick towards the Master. He flew into Voldemort, who was knocked to the ground, then the Master smashed into the opposite wall.

He ran to Buffy. He knew that if Dru did the 'Copy the Actions' technique, then she wouldn't be able to do much to make Buffy die with Voldemort watching her. However that didn't stop her from handing Buffy to Voldemort. His face was determined, but his determination dropped when he heard that simple click. A simple click of the fingers sent his love into a trance.

From the side he could see both of their sides. Dru raised her right arm and Buffy copied. She was completely under her control. She could only be released by either Dru letting her go, Dru dying or by knocking Dru out. He knew this from his time as Angelus. The third or second option were the only ones that would actually happen, and even though he loved the second, he went for the first.

Of course he knew that Dru had other powers over Buffy Summers.

"Dark Lord can I play with her?" She pouted, her red bottom lip making a contrast against her pale white skin.

"Just do not kill her, Drusilla," He replied, while sending another blue curse towards Lupin.

Drusilla grinned manically. "Buffy, fight Angel," She smirked.

Like a robot Buffy Summers walked over to Angel, her eyes no longer sparkling, and began to throw punches. From their old training, sparring against each other, he knew she was strong. But she must have been holding back in the fear of hurting him. He didn't want to hurt her, so he began defending against her attacks, scared of the future.

At that point the doors swung open again to reveal 5 figures. Oz, Giles, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Lupin gave a half-hearted smile. Now they stood a chance. He looked to Buffy and Angel, bewildered at what was happening. He looked to the new entries, all their faces puzzled. At least he wasn't the only one puzzled.

---------------------------

**A/N: Another Chapter out of the way. This will probably be around 19-21 chapters, seeing how this is going. **

**NEXT TIME ON TRIM:**

**- What will be the Result of the Magical Battle Royale?**

**- How will the winners effect Buffy?**

**- What is to come to Angel, and more importantly Buffy?**

**- What is the future of the Scourge of Europe?**

**- Is it time for the Death of the Dark Lord?**

**Ciao for now,**

**Britt**


	19. Throwing Curses

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note:** Woah, what a way to fall! Losing Word processor, then getting MS word and then I got given 3 History essays to do! … Bad week huh? Nevertheless next week all will be back to normal. If it is ever a day late, blame my Geography Coursework! Damn GCSE's!

**Quote: **"I've got birds in my ear and a devil on my shoulder, and a phone through the over and I can't get a hold of her. What's a crush to do? What's a crush to do when you can't get through," **­- Cute is what we aim for: When I think of Angels**

**Chapter 19: Throwing Curses**

**Normal P.O.V**

_From the side he could see both of their sides. Dru raised her right arm and Buffy copied. She was completely under her control. She could only be released by either Dru letting her go, Dru dying or by knocking Dru out. He knew this from his time as Angelus. The third or second options were the only ones that would actually happen, and even though he loved the second, he went for the first. _

_Of course he knew that Dru had other powers over Buffy Summers._

"_Dark Lord can I play with her?" She pouted, her red bottom lip making a contrast against her pale white skin._

"_Just do not kill her, Drusilla," He replied, while sending another blue curse towards Lupin._

_Drusilla grinned manically. "Buffy, fight Angel," She smirked._

_Like a robot Buffy Summers walked over to Angel, her eyes no longer sparkling, and began to throw punches. From their old training, sparring against each other, he knew she was strong. But she must have been holding back in the fear of hurting him. He didn't want to hurt her, so he began defending against her attacks, scared of the future._

_At that point the doors swung open again to reveal 5 figures. Oz, Giles, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Lupin gave a half-hearted smile. Now they stood a chance. He looked to Buffy and Angel, bewildered at what was happening. He looked to the new entries, all their faces puzzled. At least he wasn't the only one puzzled._

**Normal P.O.V**

Like the hero's of the situation the five new entrants walked into the fight. Oz and Giles both backed up Willow and Xander, who were now left with Drusilla by themselves. Dumbledore assessed the situation and walked straight over towards Buffy and Angel. He knew for certain that the re-ensoulment spell had worked, so why on earth was Buffy fighting him? This was a problem. He walked other smoothly with his half moon spectacles focused on the two of them.

Angel was stuck. Buffy's eyes were emotionless except for her determination. Angel couldn't tell what determination that was though. It could be her want to escape Dru's spell or the want to slay Angel like Dru had ordered. Angel hoped it was the first option rather than the second. If Buffy did kill him and then escaped Drusilla's spell, Angel didn't even want to think how it would affect her. Only with him becoming Angelus had affected her emotionally the first time and he still had no clue on how she felt about the second. It reminded him of that time during his Angelus period **(A/N: HELL YES A FLASH BACK! Though a lovely one that is 100 false and made by me!)**

_**-**Flash Back In Normal P.O.V.-_

_Angelus sat in that tree by Buffy's room for a while, watching her. He watched her suffer. He watched her scream in anger. He watched her scream in pain. He watched her cry. And he did it with a stride in his step. Her mother was in her own bedroom, sleeping probably, without a single care in the world. Angelus would change all that, soon. He smirked at the thought._

_To anyone that looked on they would see him as a human. They would probably see him as a lover to that girl, who wanted her back after being dumped. That was partly true, well for the side of him that was Soul Boy. _

_Soul Boy loved that girl, he was devoted towards Buffy. At first Soul Boy denied his feelings with her and only visited her when he had information. He stalked her and remained unseen. But then there love deepened and it led to this. It lead to the release of Angelus; the one with the angelic face._

_Now Buffy Summers, the apparently fearless Vampire Slayer, sat huddled up on her bed. In front of her lay her cross and Claddagh ring. Around her shoulders was the coat that Angel gave her. A tear-stained pillow lay in her arms. _

_Her eyes were red, puffy and clouded with tears. Her cheeks were tear-stained and still wet from them. Tears were still streaming down her face. Sobs were still escaping her red lips. Her mascara and eyeliner had run but she didn't care. She had lost him, for good. Tonight was the night that Angelus revealed himself. Tonight was the night that the Slayer's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. And tonight was the night that Angelus watched her break down. He found it sickly amusing._

_Buffy Summers had sat there for what felt like days. The image of her love ran though her head repeatedly. Flashback of what happened between them invaded her thoughts. Mostly flashbacks of the night that she released Angelus; a night that was not long ago. 'This was all her fault' was the thought that kept passing through her mind. She tried to deny her thoughts, she tried to say she didn't mean it, but the thoughts won the battle. _

_And Angelus enjoyed watching this battle take place. At the moment it seemed more enjoyable than torturing a human to death. Now he would just sit back and relax. He put away his pencils and paper into a pocket. He'd torture her with drawings another night. He smirked once more before he jumped off the tree and landed nearly without a sound. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back, smirking at the image in his head. Smirking at the image of a broken Slayer. A broken Slayer that he would kill oh so soon. _

_-End Flashback-_

The memories had returned to him in the months after he returned from hell. He hadn't told anyone how he remembered maiming every last person. It started with flashbacks but then progressed to dreams on what he had done. It had taken a few months but he now remembered everything; every last word and every single action.

He looked over to the old man quickly. He was approaching fast towards the two fighting champions. He stopped a meter before the two and looked on. Angel hadn't mad a move yet he was just blocking her attacks. She kept punching and kicking him as hard as she could.

"I'm Dumbledore, can you please restrain Buffy?" Dumbledore requested and Angel nodded.

Buffy glared at the newly present Dumbledore before throwing a strong punch at Angel. He grabbed her fist in his hand before it could connect with his face. He quickly spun her around so her back face him. He grabbed her other arm and pulled it back. He held her arms back to restrain Buffy. Dumbledore pointed his long wand towards her body. She kicked out, struggled, shook and did anything she could to break out of Angel's grasp but it was useless.

"Finite Incantatem" Dumbledore cried and a white shot from his wand. It hit Buffy dead on in the chest. Her head drooped before she looked up again.

"That psycho bitch is so unbelievably dead!" She screamed before looking into Angel's orbs, "Sorry if I hurt you at all," she muttered.

"It's ok, Buffy. It was Dru not you, I know that. Come with me, let's get her!" He said before grabbing Buffy's hand.

His head lowered down to hers and their lips brushed. They kissed on the lips for a moment before splitting. Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and he looked into hers. Buffy nodded and Angel squeezed her hand firmer. With his free hand he quickly brushed the hair off of her innocent face. They then walked off hand in hand towards Drusilla. The four were still trying there hardest. Buffy took out her wand and smirked.

"Hey you, the psycho skanky hoe! Yeah I'm talking to you! I've got something special for you!" She ran towards Drusilla with her wand pointed.

Less than a meter distance was now between the two of them. Drusilla's game face glared to Buffy's still smirking face. Buffy's wand was pointed to Drusilla's chest.

"Why are you smirking Slayer? The stars said you would die," She almost whispered eerily.

"The stars lied… INCENDIO" Buffy yelled. Blue flames shot from her wand and onto Drusilla.

"SPIKE! I'm BURNING!" She screamed as her whole body was almost alight. Spike looked over from the other side of the room. His eyes grew wide at the sight. He ran over as fast as he could but was two late. His vampire love burst into flames right before his eyes. His expression changed from relaxed to seething with anger.

"Slayer you will pay for this," He growled, "Darla and the Master… Come here for some fun,"

Darla ran from her fight with Faith towards the huddle of people. Hermione, Harry and Ron watched on from there position. Protecting the exit seemed the wisest plan so that was what they did. The Master picked himself up and ran over to the huddle. Faith ran after Darla to join the huddle.

Willow, Xander, Buffy, Angel, Faith Darla, The Master, Spike, Giles and Oz now all stood in the same area. On one side stood the Scoobies and on the other stood the evil vampires. All hell was about to break lose. The Scoobies drew their weapons, whether a stake, cross or holy water, and braced themselves for attack. The Trio copied the actions of the Scoobies and drew their wands. No one was allowed to escape and no one was allowed to enter. It was now time for the battle. The Battle to decide all battles. The only question on the Trio's lips was 'Who will win?'

Dumbledore looked to the scene and then to Lupin. He was doing his best against Voldemort but once that battle turned serious, Lupin would be dead. Dumbledore walked over to the battle scene slowly and looked into Voldemort's snake-like eyes. Lupin and Voldemort immediately stopped throwing curses. Lupin jogged quickly over to Dumbledore, his wand still drawn.

"Tom, it's been such a long time," Dumbledore sighed.

"I was going to say the same to you Dumbledore. Your Order has been causing me a nuisance. That werewolf of yours especially. All I want is my daughter, what is the harm in that?" He laughed, tauntingly towards Dumbledore.

"You will never have her!" Lupin growled.

"You should not be so disrespectful towards me then. Dumbledore, let's settle this now," Voldemort snarled before drawing his wand. Dumbledore copied his movement and drew his own wand again. They prepared to throw curses, the battles had begun!

**---------------------**

**A/N: REALLY SORRY IT'S LATE! I've had to write 3 history essays last week… Didn't really give me much time for TRIM. I've finished it now though so TRIM will be back to normal for its last 2-3 chapters. cries my baby is almost finished!**

**NEXT TIME ON TRIM:**

**- Fight of the Century, Dumbledore and Buffy vs. Voldemort… Who will win this? Who knows!**

**- The fate of Darla, the Master and Spike!**

**- The End of the battle?**

**- What happens in the Scoobies vs. Vampire Match?**

**Ja ne,**

**Britt**


	20. Fight of the Century

**The Riddle in me **

**Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note: **Meh, everything I write kept going angst. To say it politely, my family are messed up. It's not been very good here. I haven't been able to get words to paper (well, MS word). I'm sorry. I had a friend come over and she cheered me up. I'm sorry it's late. **IF FORMATING IS MESSED UP IT IS DUE TO NOT ME THE UPLOADER BROKE :(**

**Quote: **"Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, Say it to me." **­– Nickleback; Savin' Me. **

**Chapter 20: The Fight of the Century! **

**Normal P.O.V **

The Scoobies looked to the Vampires. Faith prepared her stake and so did Buffy, well her wand that was used as a stake. She threw the sword with force so it stuck into a wooden pillar to the far side. Giles threw Angel and Xander a Stake. Willow stood back from the group and pulled off her magical ingredient pouch. For some reason she had a feeling it would be needed. Giles and Oz armed themselves with two crosses. Spike snarled at the Slayer before running at her in a rage. She smirked as the vampire came near her. All she needed to cast was a quick "incedio" and he would be ashes.

"Ready to die Slayer?" Spike snarled with anger clearly present in his voice.

"Ready to burn, Spike-y?" She replied smirking. She had waited to long to kill this vampire.

She pointed her wand towards him in her fighting pose. Her other hand was in a fist just in case she couldn't use her wand. Spike snarled, game-face prepared to kill her, before charging towards her in anger. Buffy smirked as he threw a punch straight towards her face. Her spare hand shot up and blocked his fist. He then tried a kick that was blocked by Buffy's right leg.

He jumped back about 3 metres and allowed Buffy a short time to look around. Faith was working on Darla, Angel had the Master, Giles and Willow were messing with herbs and Xander and Oz were protecting them. Dumbledore was facing Voldemort and Lupin was the back-up. The Trio were fine, with no one approaching. Saying that though, Harry's hand was to his scar and his eyes were on Voldemort. Dumbledore was coping but Buffy wanted to help. She would have to end this quickly.

Buffy charged to Spike, at full Slayer speed, before punching him powerfully in the stomach. He bent over quickly and she took this as an opportunity. She took her wand and pointed it down on him.

"Goodbye Spike, I hope you burn in hell," She replied, "STUPIFY!" Buffy yelled and spike immediately fell to the ground in a heap.

"Incendio," She yelled with her wand pointing to Spike's stiff body. He erupted into flames immediately and soon turned to dust. **(A/N: Sorry Spike fans, but he had to die!) **

Buffy quickly left Spike and ran towards Angel. The Master wasn't going to be too diffucult, heck she had killed him once. She would have to be cautious though.

She ran over to Angel, who was currently blocking a kick from the Master. Angel had his vampire face on.

"Angel I got your back. Spike bit the dust," She replied smirking. Angel nodded to acknowledge her being there before throwing another punch. Another unluckily blocked punch.

Buffy saw this as a distraction to the Master and therefore an opportunity to attack from the back. She quickly ran around to his back and kicked him in the chest. She smirked as he fell to the ground. Angel quickly took a stake and stabbed the Master straight through the heart. His flesh and clothes turned to dust but his skeleton remained. Buffy wasn't prepared to let someone attempt to resurrect him like the last time. She quickly ran to where she lodged the sword and pulled it out of the wood. Its St. David's star-like symbol glowed slightly on the hilt of the blade.

She ran over to the bones and sliced through the neck bone. Buffy the grabbed the skull of the newly-dead Master and threw it to a near-by wall with force. It shattered on contact and it's remains fell to the floor as dust.

Buffy looked over to Faith and the newly arrived Angel fighting Darla. They were coping very well, heck it was two on one and Angel knew Darla more than anyone else. Darla looked to the Slayer. It was only a quick glance but it was enough time for Angel to punch Darla at full strength. She flew across the room and landed next to a window.

"I'll see you again, Angelus," She snarled before smashing the window. It was a risk as it could be day. It was luckily, on Darla's part, night. She quickly ran out the window and off into the night.

Angel went to run after her but Buffy held him back. She looked around the gang. Willow, Giles, Oz and Xander were unharmed. Faith had a cut across her cheek that was bleeding. Angel was bruised but nothing else. Buffy knew she had bruising across her arms and legs for blocking but that was all she had. Willow ran over and quickly placed an ointment cream over Faith's cut. Here it could easily be infected. Everyone soon came over and they huddled in a circle.

"Okay, well done Scoobs! We defeated them, all except for Darla, FINALLY! I want this room protected. If the Death Eaters enter it could affect the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. They can use the forbidden killing curse, and trust me they will use it. You need to be wary of wands… So I recommend long range weapons. Giles, I want you to replace Harry at the door and tell him to come to me. He needs to face Voldemort. Oz, Angel and Xander protect the windows on the left. Willow and Faith protect the right. I'll get Lupin to cover the main entrance with me, while I back up if needed. Good luck team, let's go!"

Everyone nodded without question at the plan before moving to their positions. Buffy waited there and with a last glance to Angel nodded to him. It was a simple gesture but it showed Angel that he would do what he'd have to. Harry Potter soon rushed over to Buffy, his right hand clutching his scar.

"I believe that you have to face Voldemort. This is all a bit Star Wars, isn't it? Next thing we'll find out is that Voldemort is your father too!" She joked, hoping to keep his spirit high. Harry smiled slightly in response.

His wand was drawn already and they soon reached the battlefield. Dumbledore was casting silent spells, obviously to gain an advantage over the opponent. Lupin was at the side, by the door just like Buffy had planned.

"It's your job from here, Harry. Good Luck! If you need anything yell at me and Lupin," She responded before running over to Lupin.

She soon reached Lupin and hugged him, only lightly as she didn't want to suffocate him. He looked to her, his face looking more worn and tired than before, and smiled.

"I've been watching you. You fought well Buffy and you remember the spells. I'm proud of you," He smiled.

"Ah, don't you'll make me blush!" She blushed, her cheeks flaring red. She looked to Harry. He was slowly approaching Voldemort, clutching his scar. She hoped it was ok for him. She knew all about having a prophecy and your destiny chosen for you. She smiled to him.

Harry's scar was hurting more and more the closer he came to Voldemort. He looked to Buffy, who gave him a smile of support. He had to do this. This monster had killed his parent's and Buffy's mother. He had killed billions of other innocent people. Tonight had to be the night he died, even if it killed Harry in the process.

Newly found strength shone in Harry's eyes as he approached Voldemort. Harry stood tall and soon he had reached the two fighters. Dumbledore solemnly nodded to Harry and stood back. Harry drew his wand and pointed it towards Voldemort.

"Ahh, the great Harry Potter. This will be amusing," He smirked manically. He too drew his wand with his long pale fingers.

Harry knew what he had to do. He could only use one spell, just one spell. If he messed up now he would die. His face was determined.

"Voldemort, let's duel," He cried before bowing to his opponent, his scar still clutched with his spare hand. Voldemort copied.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They yelled out together. A golden thread immediately connected the two wands together.

Harry's face remained determined and his grip on his wand was strong. He couldn't lose this. He must kill Voldemort and to do that he'd have to survive this.

"Prepare to die, Potter. I will finally rule once you are eliminated," Voldemort smirked.

"You wish," Harry replied, copying the situation from when he and Draco had duelled back in his second year.

Almost on cue Death Eaters began to try and enter through the windows and doors. Buffy immediately went to fighting position.

"Time for round two," She slightly smirked.

Xander, Oz and Angel had a rush of people trying to enter through the windows. Death Eaters immediately threw curses threw the windows, especially the one that Darla had smashed. Xander ran over to it and saw 2 Death Eaters attempting an access. He quickly took out two daggers and looked to the Death Eaters.

"Sorry boys, you're not on the invite list. Good guys only!" He joked before throwing the two daggers. They both connected with the two men before they could even react. They didn't even see it coming.

"Hey Dead Boy, I hope you're keeping up to the pace over there," He chuckled before backing up Oz.

"I told you not to call me that," Angel replied after a quick break of a Death Eaters neck. He was lucky, the Avada Kedavra curse only worked on humans as he was technically dead. But what the Death Eaters didn't know didn't hurt them.

Hermione, Ron and Giles were being plagued by entrants. More were coming to the door than anywhere else. Hermione and Ron were blindly throwing curses through a gap in the door while Giles was throwing weapons, from straight in front of the gap. That way he could see if it was the good or bad guys. A Death Eater quickly approached them. Giles threw a dagger, which was blocked by a reflecting charm. The dagger hit the shield straight on before it bounced off, heading straight for Giles.

Buffy saw this happening. Her eyes grew wide and she ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. But it was not fast enough. She blinked and re-opened her eyes. Within that time the dagger was already lodged in her watchers chest. She ran to him screaming and crying.

She soon reached his side and crouched down. For that they would pay. Giles was still alive, just. His wound was bleeding too much to stop.

"Bu..Ff..y Go…ooo..d…by..ye." He spluttered out, trying to reach for his Slayer's face. He coughed and blood escaped his mouth. His hand fell down, limp. Buffy screamed out again. Her watcher was dead.

Anger took over Buffy. She took the sword and threw her wand to Hermione. She looked up puzzled, but she didn't want to question Buffy's actions.

"He was all I had left. He was like a second father to me. And you killed him," She snarled, "For that you will DIE!"

She charged on with her sword. The Death Eater's couldn't kill her, heck she was the Dark Lord's daughter. They began throwing curses that would only stun the slayer. They all connected with the hilt of her sword and reflected. She smirked evilly. It was one of the last things Lupin had taught her. Anything with that star imprinted on it meant the same thing. It meant it was charmed with a charm that could repel spells, except stronger and forbidden curses. Of course the Death Eater's couldn't use them on the Daughter of the Dark Lord. All the Death Eater's there fell, stunned or body-bound from their own curses. She ran back to Lupin without a word, just tears. He would need help.

Harry Potter wasn't losing but he wasn't winning either. They were equal at the current moment. He smirked, determined to win againstt Voldemort. Soon a flash immerged from Voldemort's wand. Similar to the time he and Buffy were captured at the Maze spirits began to exit Harry's wand. Cedric first, then his mother, then his father, and then Buffy's mother.

He looked to them briefly and smiled.

"Hey Harry, thanks for taking back my body," Cedric smiled, "My father was secretly happy that you did! Tell him that I'm fine!"

"You've grown up Harry. You're doing me proud! A true Marauder! Tell Moony and Padfoot that they should lighten up! Sirius is getting to serious," His father chuckled at his own joke. It made Harry smile.

"Harry, you've done me proud. Your eyes are just like mine, do not forget that! That will be important to you! I can't explain now! You're going to have to ask Petunia! I love you!" His mother smiled.

"Harry, tell Buffy to keep it up. She's a great child, and I'm proud. And tell Lupin that I love him and Buffy too!" Buffy's mother replied.

"Now, my son, you're going to win this now," His father smirked.

The four spirits began to attack Voldemort, taking Voldemort's attention away from the duel. Harry's father hit Voldemort's arm causing his wand to disconnect from Harry's. Harry's spell hit Voldemort in the chest and he fell to the ground, limp. The spirits vanished and Harry smiled. Voldemort was dead.

He looked around and saw the Aurors from the ministry had arrived. They were currently dealing with the Death Eaters. He saw Buffy in tears by her dead friend, Giles was his name. His vision blurred and he fell to the ground. That duel had taken a lot out of him. Harry fainted.

**---------------------------- **

**A/N: I'm again apologising for it being late. Damn family… Anyways off that topic… Next chapter is Epilogue! It's nearly done! VOLDEMORT DIED!! But so did Giles. Darla Lived! Woah. **

**Till the next and final chapter, **

**Britt **


	21. Epilogue

**The Riddle in me**

**Summary:** Buffy Summers is not who her name says. Her real name is Elizabeth Avada Riddle, daughter of the all powerful Lord Voldemort. Voldemort wants his daughter to join him in his battle for world domination, but will this strong hearted Slayer agree to his plans? BTVS/HP Bangel!

**Authors note: **The Epilogue of TRIM. I'll have long notes at the end.

**Quote: **"One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great.  
He tastes like you, only sweeter"

**Epilogue**

**Normal P.O.V**

Buffy was sat in the graveyard in Sunnydale. This was a usual event for the Slayer but this time in was different. She was sat by a grave with a single white rose on and it's was daylight. No vampires could attack her now without burning in the sunlight. The reason she was here was to mourn a friend. The black grave in front of her was still fresh. The black tombstone was engraved with golden letters. There were only a few words there but they shook Buffy to the core.

_**Here Lies; **__**Rupert Giles**_

_**1954 – 1998**_

_**A man with pride,**_

_**A father to some a mentor to others,**_

_**He will be missed.**_

Buffy held back tears. He had died a month ago now, back in July. Now it was August. She kept visiting him everyday with a single white rose. The next grave over was her adoptive mother's. It seemed fitting for them to be together. They never admitted it but Buffy thought that they were closer than friendship. She smiled at the memories of Joyce and Giles. She kissed both graves before walking away.

She was wearing a long black trench coat, black combat trousers and a pink t-shirt. On the t-shirt was a simple saying in black. "SLAYER" was across the chest. Xander had gotten it especially printed as a joke. In her pocket lay a wand and stake, both hidden. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her face was cold. Her green eyes were slightly glazed from tears but other than that she showed no emotion.

It was too hot to wear black but the slayer didn't care. It was about 2 hours till sunset. She would have to prepare for tonights slay. She walked down the oh-so similar streets of Sunnydale with her head down. She passed similar shops, like the hardware store. She soon turned off and walked down the street near her house. She walked by the trees and houses without a sound or thought. Her head was still looking at the floor, without a care for the world around her.

She turned off into Revello Drive and soon reached her house, number 1630. She walked up to her porch, up the long grey stone path. She past the trees and plants that Joyce had put there. Buffy walked up the steps and pulled the key out of her combat's pocket. She unlocked her door, entered then closed it behind her. She entered into her familiar hallway. Steps were in front of her, the lounge was to the left and her kitchen to the right. She placed her trench coat on the coat hook nearby before running upstairs. Her house was silent.

She still stayed in her room. She couldn't deal with staying in Joyce's room. Joyce and Giles had both slept there before they died. Willow, Oz, Faith and Xander would come over soon and so would Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were flying in today. She had almost forgotten. They believed that rather than her staying alone until September that they would visit her. The sleeping arrangements were hard to work out but she'd got there in the end.

Buffy, Hermione, Ron and Harry would be sleeping in the lounge. Willow and Oz had the spare bedroom with a blow-up double bed and Faith on the single bed. **(A/N: No Dawn, still is only season 3) **Xander, Sirius and Lupin were in Joyce's room. They could argue over the bed how they wanted.

**(A/N: Description from memory, so**** sorry if it's wrong) **She soon entered her own room and looked to the mirror. Picture littered around the frame. Pictures of her and the Scoobies, pictures of her cheerleading days, pictures of Giles and pictures of her and.. Angel. She had been back here for a month and had only seen him a few times. She felt like he was ignoring her. He probably blamed himself for all that happened with Voldemort. She almost shuddered at the name. It was all past and he was dead.

She heard the front door slam. Buffy quickly wiped her eyes to hide her tears and grabbed a robe from her wardrobe. She slipped on the black velvet robe and grabbed her wand. She placed it behind her ear, more out of instinct now. She ran down the stairs and rushed into her lounge. In that room stood Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Willow and Xander.

Buffy looked up and quickly ran to Lupin and hugged him.

"Buffy… I'm... Suffocating… Here," Lupin spluttered out. Buffy immediately let go and blushed slightly. Sometimes she didn't even know her own strength.

She looked over to Sirius and smirked. She charged at him and ruffled his hair. Sirius sighed and hugged Buffy. He had missed her since she left. She quickly let go and hugged each of the Trio.

"Willow can you show them their sleeping arrangements while I freshen up?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded.

Buffy quickly excused herself before running upstairs. She shut her door behind her, with the pink "Do Not Disturb" sign clearly place on her door handle. She sighed and sat down on her bed. It had been here she first kissed Angel, on that night when those demons had attacked them. It had been that very night that she discovered he was a vampire. It was that night that there relationship bloomed and began to show its true form; forbidden love.

She had seen it on many TV sitcoms. So many times in dramas forbidden love was used but this was the real world. Could the Slayer actually get through this? Seriously she could easily fight vampires or demons and win but love just wasn't her thing. Love was _not_ the Slayer's best topic, especially the forbidden kind.

She lay back onto her soft pillow and began to sob. Buffy just couldn't take her mind of _him._ He was there in her mind every time she blinked away the tears.

She and he kissing for the first time. Blink. Her and him walking together. Blink. Her and Him fighting together. Blink. Angel giving her his duster for warmth. Blink. Angel giving her the Claddagh ring to show his love. Blink. Their night of passion together. Blink. Angelus trying to kill her.

She shot up and the thought. It still chilled her to the bone. What she did with Angelus during _that_ night at Voldemort's place also chilled her. What would happen if Angel ever remembered? Would he ever forgive her?

She grabbed a tissue from the near-by box. It had been placed there for the many nights she had cried. She dabbed her eyes and lay back into her pillow again. The tears still streamed down her face no matter how hard she tried. She had lost Giles and now she could have lost Angel too.

"Why the hell is my life so messed up? Why did you die Giles? And WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME ANGEL?" She screamed into her pillow but you could still hear the words. It was easy to make out what she was saying.

She felt something touch her on her back and jumped up. Brown met green in a fight. Angel was standing there. Great and she just said that he'd left her.

He looked in the eyes of the Slayer. She may be the killer of vampires but right now she was just a broken girl. She had lost almost everything close to her and he had left her. How could he be so stupid?

She looked into the eyes of Angel. His dark, mysterious and broody look had completely gone. Standing there now was another side of Angel. A comforting and supporting Angel. He looked down at her sympathetically and wrapped his arms around her petit form.

"Why? … Angel" Buffy managed to whisper out, almost without a sound. If it wasn't for Angel's vampire hearing he probably would never have heard it. He held her tightly and frowned. He hadn't thought it would hurt Buffy. He had thought it was for her own good. He had thought that since she was mourning the loss of her father-figure, the last thing she needed was her creature-of-the-night-boyfriend. But of course he was wrong.

"I did it for your own good," He replied softly.

"My own good is being with you" Buffy whispered softly, tears still falling down her soft face.

Angel let go of her and pushed her face to look up to his. He wiped away his tears with a spare finger and smiled. It wasn't because he was happy, it was more to cheer her up slightly. She smiled back weakly; it was partly false to cheer Angel up. He kissed her forehead and placed his hand around her waist. She copied and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, it was stupid of me," Angel replied, looking down to avoid her gaze.

If vampires could blush, Buffy thought that this one would be scarlet. He was obviously embarrassed and ashamed of what he did. Buffy used her hand to bring Angel's face up so there eyes met. She smiled a true smile for once too.

His head moved down and their lips connected. It began with a simple kiss on the lips but Angel soon wanted more. His tongue slide across Buffy's bottom lip, begging for access. Buffy quickly replied and gave Angel full entrance to her mouth. Their tongues collided in a display of love. Angel's tongue explored around Buffy's mouth tasting her sweet taste. His taste-buds were dead but he could still slightly taste her sweetness. His tongue run along hers causing her to shiver in delight.

Buffy soon joined in on the action. Her own tongue began to explore Angel's mouth, slightly shyer than Angel had been. Her tongue ran against his again sending shivers of pleasure through the both of them. Buffy took her hands and began to run them through his locks. He shivered slightly from the feeling. To get revenge Angel's hand ran through Buffy's hair, sending shivers through her body.

They soon broke apart, Buffy panting. Angel looked unfazed by the event. He had no need for oxygen so he was fine. Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek before going to her mirror. That picture of her and Angel was there and it made her smile. They were together again now and stronger than ever. Nothing could stop them now. She wiped away the remains of her tears and quickly smartened herself up.

She took Angel's hand and dragged him downstairs to see Lupin and the Hogwart's lot.

'_Goodbye Giles. You taught me about being the Slayer and showed me a new side of life. And for that I thank you… Now I must move on. I'll miss you,' _Buffy thought, looking up. She imaged Giles there and he was smiling at his Slayer.

For now, she would have to continue her life at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**------------------------**

**A/N: This story and I have been through thick and thin. I thank my reviewers. I thank Moondalian 'cause she's my agony aunt. I thank Dodo, for helping me get over stuff. I thank Allen Pitt, because his reviews made me smile. And I thank all other reviewers for staying with the story.**

**For the Last time, thanks for reading,**

**Innocent Slayer**

**P.S. R&R (****whoa that's the first time I really asked!)… **

**Oh I might do a sequel (The Riddle in Her, about Dawn… Vote on it!)**


End file.
